Every Single One
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Memories. Everyone has them and everyone wants to keep them. The members of the Sohma family are no different...Memories are erased, but they aren't Tohru's...Rather, they are the Sohma's. Will they ever remember Tohru? Can the curse be broken?SPOILERS
1. One by One

_**Every Single One**_

**_By_**: _LilyGinnyBlack_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, the manga-ka Natsuki Takaya does... all though, I wish I did. :(**_

_A/N: Konnichiwa! This may not be my first fanfic, but it is my first Fruits Basket one, so please give as much constructive criticism as you can. I won't make this author's note that long, so I'm just going to end it by saying that there **are spoilers** for later chapters of the Fruits Basket manga! I have only read summaries so I may not know everything in full detail, yet, but I'll try my best! . Now, on to the story..._

* * *

Prologue: Memories 

To forget...is a horrible thing. Forgetting has always been something that I have sworn to never do, and I never will. For, you see, every single memory is precious. This was what has been reinforced in me by Momiji.

I wish to keep every and all of my memories...Even the ones that hurt me...the ones that tear at my heart. But I also keep my soul filled with memories that make my heart swell, filled with love and happiness.

...Yet, I've lost all my memories even though they have never left my mind. But, when the ones with whom I made these memories with, no longer remember them... I feel as if I have lost them all...

Chapter One: One by One

Tohru felt the tears forming, the hot feeling of pain building up behind her eyes, and the salty liquefied pain sliding down her face.

Her heart ached, it throbbed with pain, tug at her sorrow, and finally the vital organ of her life seemed to shatter. The unmeasurable pain of having to watch all the ones she loved and cared for loosing every and any moment that they shared together; was numbingly painful.

She watched as Hatori placed his hand upon their shut eyelids, a blinding while light, and them falling to the ground. Their minds no longer knowing or holding the name Honda Tohru.

First it was Kureno, the times spent with Tohru were gone...and so were the times he spent with Arisa. Rin was next to go, in a swipe her hate of Tohru and her acceptance of her...all disappeared. Ritsu's slowly growing self-confidence slipped away. Hiro's quest to become a prince ended.

Then came Kisa...and Tohru felt her voice slip from her lips, but one look from Akito made any sound that came out of her mouth abruptly stop. So, Tohru could only watch on in horror. Kisa and Hiro were still so young, even though they were no longer ten and eleven, they were still too young to have their memories ripped from their minds. Tohru watched the pain that flashed through Hatori's one good and uncovered eye; with each memory he erased the reluctance grew around him. But what Akito, Hatori's _god_, said was law-the zodiac animal inside of him could not let him deny this.

Tohru knew this and for this reason she felt so completely and utterly helpless, but the heartache continued. Ayame was silent, a very rare thing, letting one of his best friends erase the advice and laughs that Tohru and he shared. The hope that one day Ayame would be able to bridge the gap between himself and Yuki was now gone.

Haru was nest and this was when a small problem came about, for Black Haru reared his angry head. Not wishing to have a part of his mind gone, and Haru resisted well...That is, until Akito had enough and Haru got knocked back into being White Haru. And so another was gone and another had fallen.

A mother. That has been what Tohru was to Momiji and she knew it, and now...Now, Momiji had no mother. To not have a mother was his personal curse; to be forever voided of such love and attention that only a mother could bring. Both of his "mothers" had been lost through memory, both erased; making her cry harder.

Momiji had lost his mother, and known Kagura lost her friend. The one person who wanted to look up to her; wanted to have a characteristic that only she had. So far all the Sohma's had not said a word to Tohru, that is, until Kagura turned to Tohru with a sad smile. " Thank you. Thank you so much, Tohru, for everything..."

_"Why was Kagura thanking her"_, Tohru wondered to herself. Yet, she said nothing; she just bowed showing that she heard Kagura's words. Those words were soon forgotten by the speaker, and remembered only by the one who didn't even understand the meaning.

The last three; the closest three to Tohru. The three whom she absolutely did not wand to forget her-Shigure, Yuki,...and Kyo. She wanted to scream out, to stop Hatori,...do _something_...but she couldn't. She was too weak, too polite, and too afraid to say anything or to stop anything. And it really felt like dagger through the heart...and the tears would no longer come.

He came up to Hatori silent. Shigure just had a look on his face that Tohru _now_ knew very well. He didn't have on his mask; he wasn't whinnying...wasn't kidding...He was just being his true and serious self, and though Tohru would never admit this to anyone...This _true_ Shigure...scared her. Though Tohru did not show this, because she still loved Shigure, just like all the other Sohmas.

And then...His mind was wiped, but he did not seem to mind. Rather, Tohru noted how Shigure has _that_ smile on his face. _That_ smile, which easily said, "This is all going according to plan." Tohru did not know what to make of that. Gone, and now only two left...

Yuki and Kyo. The one's that would hurt the most. The one's who made her choke out dry cries. Tohru could clearly see Yuki fading into the shadows, divulging into the shell that he was quickly rebuilding, becoming the cold prince yet again. All the moments, all the laughs, all the tears, all the help, and all the sincere kindness...Washed away. All the cracks and crevices that had begun to appear were filled with water-Tohru's nonexistent tears-and re-frozen. Making Yuki's heart, yet again, as cold as ice.

The cat. The outcast. Kyo, that was what he was to Tohru, just plain Kyo. The one who had changed the most, the one who had healed the most, and the one whom Tohru felt most personally connected to. The Sohma whom..._No_!Tohru wanted this moment to last forever, she desperately didn't want Kyo to forget her. But, Tohru knew that she could not control time. She knew that her last moment with Kyo was over when Hatori went to place his hand on Kyo's slowly closing eyes, yet...

" Hatori...H-Hatori wait...I just want to say something to Tohru..."

Tohru's eyes widened as the words were being said and gasped slightly as Hatori gave the okay. " K-Kyo-...kun..." She said his name no higher than a whisper, quieted by surprise, listening as Kyo spoke.

"Tohru, even if...even if I won't r-remember you, or these words, I still want you to promise me...Promise me that you will show your true feelings. Cry, shout,...get angry, if that is what your feel;...and don't apologize _all_ the time...I guess..."

She knew that Kyo had told this to her before, but he hadn't asked her to promise him. Tohru had never broken a promise...yet. She knew in the hidden depths of her heart that she had broken the promise that she had made to herself. The promise of always keeping her mother the most important person in her heart, she knew...Could she change herself...no, could she be her _true_ self for Kyo? Could she keep_ this_ promise?...

Yes, she could.

" I-I promise, Kyo-kun. I promise." As the words slipped from Tohru's lips she felt that goofy, or so Kyo always called it, smile form on her face. As the smile graced her lips, Kyo smiled with a look of contentment and at the same time insurmountable anguish. Something Tohru didn't believe to be possible until that moment.

Finally, the last one fell.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the prologue and first chapter! Oh, and don't worry any questions you have will, most likely, be answered later on in the story. Also, I do plan on making the chapters longer...I just always have trouble with the first chapter! -.-' As for updates, since I get out of school in two days and I have the story completely outlined, I should be updating **fairly** quickly, and just because I have the story outlined doesn't mean you can't write any ideas you have in your reviews. Any and all suggestions are welcomed! Until next chapter then..._

_Lily_


	2. Last Bit

_**Chapter Two: Last Bit**_

_A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! I wish I could do individual responses to reviews, but I'm tight on time, I'm typing this at a friend's house... Sadly my computer died... -.-' Anyway, thank you all **so **much! You're all so great, thank you yet again. Here's the chapter, hope you enjoy..._

* * *

Tighter. Tohru wrapped her arms around the soft plush; squeezing it to her chest. Never wanting to let go, never. The fake orange fur stained dark by wet tears. She felt her legs give way as she slid to the cold floor of the room that, now, no longer belonged to her. Tohru was told to come and get her things and then she was to go to her grandfather's house to stay until graduation.

The pain hurt so much-having Hatori drive her, having him talk to her, and then coming into this house... one last time. It just seemed so normal, but, it was too quiet. Silence. It kept reminding her...

"Just one more minute. Just one more second." She told herself as she curled up on the floor beside the small box, which held her few belongings. Slowly reaching into the small, square cardboard structure, Tohru pulled out an old blue hat. Who did the hat belong to? Tohru did not know, but it had always brought comfort to her in the past, and comfort was something she most desperately needed right now. So, with great care and gentleness, Tohru placed the blue hat on top the orange neko's stuffed head. Yes, this was the last gift she had received from a Sohma. From Kyo.

The tears were no longer falling as her large brown eyes became blank. She was no longer concentrating; she was stuck in the past. Stuck in her memory of that day-that day not so long ago... When Kyo gave her that stuffed orange neko.

Flashback-

It was a Friday and summer vacation and graduation was on the way. After tomorrow's half day there would only be two more weeks left of school. The bittersweet realization of this tugged at her heart. She only had two more weeks. Only two more weeks to save him...to save Kyo...

"Dear Tohru, your waves are rather distraught. Is something wrong?" Saki Hanajima seemingly appeared out of thin air, surprising Tohru greatly.

After being so shockingly ripped out of her musings, Tohru began her apology almost incoherently," No, no! That is, I mean,...Gomen! Gomen ne for making you worry, Hana-chan!"

Sitting not that far away and playing a game of Rich Man, Poor Man with Uotani and a few other classmates, was the normal "You don't haffta apologize!" from Kyo.

"Ya, if anything it's Hana's fault for sneakin' up on ya like that." Came the additional words of Uotani to calm Tohru down.

Tohru felt slightly overwhelmed so she just replied with a small and stuttered," H-Hai."

"It was my fault after all. I shouldn't have interrupted your thinking, sweet Tohru. So, for that, I apologize." Hanajima explained in her normal monotone voice. She then in circled Tohru in one of her over protective hugs. And Tohru just gave her automatic smile in return.

Just as Hana let Tohru go from her embrace, there was an outburst from Kyo, and by the sounds of it he had lost," Hell! You must cheat ya damn Yankee!" Yes, Kyo had let his temper get a hold of him yet again, and he jumped onto the table pointing an accusing finger at Uotani.

"Aww...Your just a sore loser, Orange Top." Came the teasing tone of Arisa's voice.

That statement, of course, made Kyo loose his, not really cool, cool and thus, much yelling and accusation ensued. This bout of commotion caused Tohru to rush over to Kyo and Arisa and tried to calm them both down. Though, it seemed that all of Tohru's efforts were in vain...Fore Arisa continued to tease Kyo, which then in turn, cause Kyo to get angrier.

Just as Tohru was going to go into complete panic mode, Hanajima's calm and slightly eerie voice could be heard,"Tohru-kun, do not even try to bring calmness to this calamity. All three of your waves are much too distraught to bring peace to any. The bell should be ringing now anyway..." Just as Hana's voice drifted off, a bell reignited through the whole class (and throughout the whole school), signaling the end of another school day.

And so, the show was officially over.

Yuki was at a student council meeting; leaving just Kyo and Tohru alone to walk back to the house (since Kyo was not visiting the dojo that day). But yet, as they were walking out of the school they saw Hanajima walking in the opposite direction than her home. Tohru was oblivious to the fact that her friend might be visiting someone was she waved good-bye. Kyo on the other hand...

"Hey, you're not going to visit shishio are ya?" Tohru stopped walking and turned around on the spot. Looking at Kyo with doe innocent brown eyes as the words escaped his lips.

"He just asked me over for tea. His waves were clean and peaceful and I do not mind his company, nor the fact that I find his appearance to be quite alluring." After Saki finished her confirmation of were she was, in fact, going...All three were met with an extremely awkward silence. "I bid you both good-by and good waves." And with that Saki Hanajima turned and headed off in the direction to which she would meet and hold the company of one, Kazuma Sohma.

With that whole incident behind them, Kyo, with his face the same shade as his hair; took off down the street. He stopped short only to turn around and yell at Tohru to hurry up, and getting return two widened and slightly flustered chocolate colored eyes, and an armful of apologizes. Face now back to its normal shade of tan, Kyo just sighed and put his hand to his face. Tohru, who has been walking behind Kyo, was now walking by his side, turned to look at him with concerned eyes. Her voice left her lips with a small," Kyo-kun..." tone filled with uncertainly and concern.

In response Kyo took his hand off his face and turned to Tohru with a smile. A smile that she then reflected back, and the Kyo laughed and that made Tohru laugh. Once the small bout of laughter was finished, Kyo just stuck his hands in his pockets and said," Those two...It kinda unnerves me. I mean, what if I get denpa girl as my mother...or something." He shivered slightly at the thought, a thing of which Tohru took note of.

Tohru responded simply with," But if it makes them both happy...then I don't mind." This was the last thing said as they started walking again. The science continued for a while, both lost in thought about what the other had said. Tohru was thinking solely on the words that Kyo said about having Hanajima as a mother.

"_Yet, if I can't break this curse...if **we** can't break this curse. Then you'll be locked up, and it won't matter who you have for a mother. Nothing will matter anymore...Nothing. But, you don't know that I know, Kyo-kun. You don't know..."_ This train of that rattled Tohru's senses and dipped her into a pit of untamed sadness as she felt the warmth of tears prickling at the back of her eyes.

"_Only two weeks left. Time is almost up...TIME IS ALMOST UP!" _Over and over again it rang in her head until..."Kyo-kun!"

Kyo stopped walking and spun around. Saw the tears that were running silently down Tohru's face, sighed, and asked," What's wrong? Why are you crying?" His tone holding annoyance and yet a slight bit of concern as well.

"I-I-It's nothing, Kyo-kun. Gomen! I was just thinking about graduation and my emotions got the better of me...Gomen..." Tohru chocked out as her tears turned into soft sobs.

Trying to calm her down and get her out of such depressing thoughts, Kyo looked around the busy street for any sign of help. Sure enough he found it, and ice cream pallor. "Oi, Tohru, want to get an ice cream?"

Kyo watched as Tohru slowly began to wipe away the tears that had once formed and slowly looked up at him. Her eyes now shining and filled with glee she replied," Really, Kyo-kun?"

"Really, Tohru."

"Arigato!" Was the immediate response from her lips. Then, taking Kyo by surprise, she wrapped her hand in his and began walking to the ice cream pallor. Instead of letting go she just looked back at Kyo and smiled. After the initial shock was over he smiled back and caught up with her, so that they were walking side-by-side, hand-in-hand. They stayed that way until they walked into the ice cream pallor. The realization of how long they were holding hands sunk in, and so they quickly let go-both of their faces burning red.

Kyo ordered vanilla while Tohru ordered...strawberry. They both sat down at a booth-Tohru on one side with her kiddy cone and Kyo on the other side with a large cone (two scoops). They ate their ice cream in a comfortable silence that was broken only by Tohru,"I didn't know that you liked ice cream, Kyo-kun. I always thought that it would be too sweet for you."

"Ya, well, I only like vanilla the other flavors _are_ too sweet for me." Kyo answered Tohru's question and then pulled a face. The effect...Was the ringing of Tohru's laughter. "What's so funny, huh?"

"I-It's just...Kyo-kun's face..." Was all that Tohru was able to get out between her small giggling fit.

"Is my face _that_ ugly, that it can send you into that much laughter?" Kyo asked her in a teasing voice.

Tohru. Sweet Tohru, takes too many things seriously, for Tohru is much too gullible. "Gomen, Kyo-kun. You are not ugly! In fact, in fact, I find you to be handsome..." Her eyes went wide and she gasped. As if she just realized that she had said that out loud. Both with burning faces and both with pounding hearts looked away from each other and ate their ice cream in complete silence. Both thinking heavily on the words that were spoken and the words that were not.

As they walked out of the ice cream pallor (this time not holding hands) Tohru stopped looking at something across the way. Kyo noticed this and dragged her over to the other side of the road. "What was it that you noticed over here?" Kyo asked her.

"Huh? Oh, ah, that is..." At which Tohru's voice died off and she left her sentence hanging as she pointed right at an orange plush neko. Its location was in a claw game. So, after quite a bit of yen, swearing, and failed tries-Kyo won the orange neko plushy.

"Uwahh! Kyo-kun that was amazing!" Exclaimed Tohru as Kyo handed her the plushy.

With a small blush on his face he just shook his head to deny the accusation. "Demo...Kyo-kun really _is_ good at this! It is one of Kyo-kun's _many_ talents!" She clamored on in her bubbly voice. The awkwardness of before long forgotten and placed with a happy contentment.

As they began their walk home, Tohru held the plushy tightly to her chest. A glowing smile was etched like stone onto her face...

End Flashback-

As the memory of that day faded, so did the blank look in Tohru's eyes. That did not mean that she was all there, it just meant that she was slowly getting back to the present. It was because of this that she had not heard Hatori walking up the stairs and enter into the room. Instead of speaking he just stayed silent. Watching the eighteen-year old girl who carried too many burdens upon her shoulders. Looking like nothing less that a little girl wide naive eyes, even after everything she knows...heard..._saw_.

Tohru finally turned around ready to go meet Hatori outside in the car, She was unaware of how long she had been sitting there thinking, that is, until she saw Hatori standing in the doorway. Eyes no longer blank, but deadened, the only words that would escape her lips were, " It's my fault, Hatori-san. It's all my fault..."

No comfort could be given because an embrace was forbidden. As Hatori watched the once ever optimist young woman fall into a sea of despair, he could only feel anger. Anger towards the person who did this. To a person who could, now, not even remember why or what the plan was to do or for. No, _he_ escaped this pain by forgetting. Hatori could only pray that everything went according to _his_ plan because...

Everything was falling apart. He watched as Tohru lay upon the floor in a pitiful state. Curled up in a tight ball and tightly clutching an orange stuffed animal. Only to come to the obvious conclusion that...

That Tohru was clinging to the last bit she had to the life she once had.

* * *

_A/N: Twelve and a half pages! I typed all that in about two hours, which is a miracle. I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but that won't be until next week. My parents are going to a few concerts and stuff for my mom's birthday, so I have to stay at my grandmother's house and that means no computer, and then I'm sleeping over a friends house for her birthday. I know that I'm not going to get a new computer any time soon... So I'm going to have to wait to type at my friend's house, but I will try my best not to keep you all waiting too long. Thank you all for reviewing once again, and tell my if you enjoyed this chapter or not, and gomen if any of the characters were OOC. Thank you, yet again! . Sayonara. _


	3. What They Can't See, Part One: Purpose

12

_**Chapter Three: What They Can't See**_

**_Part One: Purpose_**

_A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san… (Of course, just forget the fact that I'm saying this in the middle of the night and all will be fine! .) Anyway, I now have a brand new computer! Yay! So, that means I should be problem free for…oh, about a week. Just kidding! Lol. Thank you all so much for the feedback, so now, I am going to individually respond to your reviews. Here we go…_

_**Krissy 119**- Thank you sooo much for reviewing! You were my first reviewer for chapter one and you reviewed again for chapter two. That makes me uber happy! So, that's why this chapter is dedicated to you. Also, thank you for the sympathy over my computer, and as you can see, I thought up plenty of ideas on my unwanted but highly efficient hiatus. Oh, and I tend to like to read stories with happy endings…So…That might be hint to how my story will end too. ,_

_**Chai Chai-chan**- Also want to thank you for your reviews! They mean so much to me, after all, I tend to put my work down a lot…I think I'm too modest sometimes…_

_**Seishinbyo-kanja-kokoro­**- First off, thank you for the review, second off, your name is a mouthful to say _and_ to type:-P Does it have any specific meaning or is it just a bunch of random words that you put together? By the way, Hatori isn't the one with a plan up his sleeve. You'll find out who _does_ have this plan up their sleeve in part three. Oh, and thank you too for giving me sympathy over my lost of computer and for reviewing both chappie's! _

_**Tane-chan**- Thank you very much for the reviews and I'm guessing that you are Tane who reviewed chapter one of my story! Anyway, thank you for also telling me that you'll wait, that is so reassuring to hear, makes me know that I'll have at least one reader out there:D_

_**Zefni**- Thank you for the review and I love your name! Your signature is cool too. Here is chapter three and I hope you enjoy! _

_**UNSEEN pagesxo**- You have a cool name too and thank you for the review! Oh, and I just rhymed…Lol. Anyway, I made you cry? I guess that's a good thing, after all, that was my goal. According to my reviewers I have made quite a few of them cry…Makes me feel kinda evil! O.o Thank you again! _

_**animerockstar**- Thank you _very _much for reviewing both chapters one and two! I hope you enjoy this chapter and review again. :p_

_**StarFire and Sakura**- Wow! Another cool name, you reviewers have so many! Thank you for the review and, since you asked so kindly, here is your next chapter. Enjoy! _

_**Tohruismyoneechan**- Uwahh! That is such a kawaii name! I love it! XD Thank you for the review and another mouthful of a name to say and type. Hehee! ;-p And I have greatness? I did not know that. Oh, and thank you for not rushing me. ._

_Well, that's it for reviews, now onto the chapter.

* * *

_

Mii walked the worn dirt path to the Sohma family onsen. Today was one of her days off; after all, today was Sunday. Mii no longer dressed in her normal working outfit was wearing a light summer dress of a baby blue color with a sunflower design sown in and a pair of sandals. In her hands she held a picnic basket because she and Ritsu were going on a picnic.

She didn't know what it was, but something was telling her that Ritsu was going to be different. It was then that the words of Hatori rang through her head,_" Any of the Sohma's you encounter…may…**act** differently. The cause id Honda-san, our head of the family, Akito, forced her to leave. Try not to mention Honda-san, as you know, us Sohma's are not good with people **or** emotions."_

He had called her earlier that morning, waking her from her sleep. Of course, if Hatori hadn't woken her when he had, then she wouldn't have had enough time to make the lunch that she now held.

As she knocked on the door to the onsen, Mii thought about her relationship with Sohma Ritsu. Could they…no…Would they even be considered a couple? They only went out on a "date" two times before (though they have met at Shigure's house and the onsen quite a few times), have never kissed, or even held hands. Yet, she cared for him, she knew this. She was so happy every time she made him smile or saw a new ounce of self-confidence. She helped him and he helped her. She liked him, but did she love him…?

"Mii-san?"

"Oh, gomen, Rii-san for zoning out and keeping you waiting like that!" Mii exclaimed, what with her self- confidence still not as strong as other people's.

"It's okay Mii-san…I shouldn't have waited so long to say something…And, please, don't call me Rii-san!" Mii could see how hard Ritsu worked on that sentence and she was extremely proud of him not apologizing.

"Would it be okay if I called you Rii-kun then?" She asked him in a rather unsure voice, looking up at his face for the first time that day.

She looked at his face and watched as his eyes widened in a happy surprised way, and a smile graced his soft features. "Y-yes, you can call me that…So; can I call you Mii-chan?" She loved his timid voice, so kind and sensitive…And…did he just ask her if it was okay to be called Mii-chan? Mii-chan, yes, she would like it if Ritsu called her that. She would like that a lot.

"I would love it if you called me Mii-chan." She smiled as she answered his question.

"Oh no, gomen nasai! I've kept you outside for so long! I should have asked you to come in before now! Gomen…"

Mii cut Ritsu off before he want into panic mode. He may have gained some small amount of self-confidence, but Ritsu was still Ritsu, and that meant apologizes. "That's okay, I came…"she looked down at her watch," two hours early! Oh, how did you know that I was at the door? After all, I don't believe I knocked or rang the doorbell."

"I-I had planned to do some errands before you came over. I should have told you before hand…This is all my fault!" She watched as his porcelain colored cheeks were lightly painted pink.

"Actually, I believe it is my fault, but enough with the blaming. That won't get us anywhere anyway. How about I take a dip in the onsen and you go and do your errands?" The plan sounded reasonable to Mii, after all, Ritsu's mom liked her and told Mii how she was good for her son.

"Are you sure that you are okay with that?"

"Hai." I nodded my head for added emphasis.

"Alright then, I'll go tell my mother, please come inside." Ritsu walked into the house and went to tell his mother. Meanwhile Mii took off her sandals and waited for Ritsu's mother to come. As she waited she wondered what Ritsu had to do. This led her to think of her personality change that the Sohma's bring out of her. One could make her go crazy, feel so self-conscious, hardly any self-esteem, and get her in such a frenzy that she even wrote a suicide note. She only partially paid attention as Ritsu's mother brought her to a room and apologizing quite a few times along the way. Mii thanked her, got undressed, and wrapped a towel around her body.

As Mill slipped into the hot water she felt her body melt. Become one with the liquid that surrounded her and a serenity pass over her mind and soul. This calmness made her think of the Sohma who brought out the good in her. One that could make her peaceful, make her forget who she is, make her feel as if her being there was worthwhile, so, at one with herself that…Mii's eyes widened in realization…

She _was _in love with Sohma Ritsu. This striking fact shocked her brain for a second, but soon sunk in. Her widened eyes turned to half opened ones-at one point an emotion of surprise that turned into an emotion of contentment, and a soft smile flourished across her face." I'm in love! I'm in love with Sohma Ritsu! I'm…In…Love…" Over and over she repeated this sentence through her head and it made her feel like a teenager again.

Letting her body dip deeper into the soothing water and her eyelids drop down over her chocolate colored eyes; this train of thought opened her mind to the memory of her first date with Ritsu…

-Flashback-

Ragged breathing. The feeling of the blood pumping so quickly through her veins. A hurt and overused feeling running through her legs as she zoomed down the busy road of the city. She was late…Late!

Her first date _ever_ and she was _late_! How horrible…yes, this was truly a terror. She finally found a decent man to devote some of her time to and she was running late! What an idiot! These thoughts swarmed Mii's head, eve as she skidded around a corner and saw the café.

As she continued her high paced run down the sidewalk she could already feel her energy to run fading from her limbs. So, closing her eyes tight, Mii rushed forward and was going good until…**BAM**! Mii had smacked full force into a person.

The automatic words known as an apology spilled off of Mii's lips. And it would have spilled out again had it not been for the voice of the person she had hit into. The timid voice that sounded like it could belong to a woman, yet at the same it didn't. The dead giveaway of who the owner of the voice, though, was the bouts of apologizes and words of unworthy-ness. It was Ritsu…

…Wait! It was Ritsu! What…A…Complete…Mess…Yes, her first date was turning out to be nothing short of a total disaster." Ritsu-san! Gomen nasai! Oh, how awful! This is all my fault!" As each word passed through Mii's lips she could feel her control over her ready-to-fall-tears slip away.

"Oh, no! It was all my fault! Gomen! Gomen ne, gomen nasai! I am too awful of a person to go on a date with anyone! You were late because you weren't used to getting up so early, and I was the one who set the time, so in the end all of this is _all my fault_! Gom…"

Mii couldn't hold it in any longer. The laughter was too powerful to be held for any length of time inside. A release had been needed and that was when it came. "Oh, how rude of me, I shouldn't have laughed. You must have thought that I was laughing at you, but really, you were just too adorable. You are so sweet…Maybe even _too_ sweet." She said it all and now held a smile on her face, and the smile was framed by a light blush. She also noticed how Ritsu's eyes were slightly widened and a small flush was painted across his cheeks and over his nose.

She then watched as laughter escaped his lips. And as they both laughed at their foolish actions; it was at that moment that Mii really looked at Ritsu. When he smiled…When he laughed…He was absolutely gorgeous and she made it her mission to make him smile and laugh as much as possible…

-End Flashback-

Now as she though about it-making him laugh and smile became easier and much more frequent. Her first date and, as later found out (but easily guessed); his first also, turned out to be much better than thought in the beginning.

"Mii-chan! Mii-chan! You should wake up; you've been in the water too long…Gomen for keeping you waiting!" The girlish voice of Ritsu wiggled its way through Mii's mind and stopped the flashback of their first date short.

Opening her eyes, Mii saw the concerned face of Ritsu leaning over the steaming water. As realization struck the both of them, two things occurred-Ritsu went into an apologizing rampage and Mii wrapped the towel tighter around her breasts and her face in a full bloomed blush.

Ritsu then left before she could get a better look at him. Assuming he went to wait for her in the lobby she dried off, changed back into her sundress, and headed for the lobby all the while picking up the picnic basket on her way out of the room. The sight that she came upon stunned her.

There, in front of her, was Ritsu…Or, she believed it was Ritsu. She looked him over and the first thing she noticed was his hair, which was now cut just below his ears, it looked exactly like the haircut he has in the picture she had seen when he was a child. Along with the new haircut, he also had a new outfit. She noticed that the clothes that Ritsu wore were nothing fancy, nothing really outspoken, but clean and simple. He had on a pair of khaki colored dress pants and a reddish-brown (almost rustic) color bottom up shirt.

She was enthralled by his new look, Mii knew how gorgeous Ritsu was before and she already realized that she was in love with him…Yet, now, he was amazingly handsome and everything blended so well together. Mii also noticed how Ritsu kept his head down, eyes downcast, so she walked right up to him. She was close…She could feel him tense up, but she still reached out her hand and titled his head up.

They were mere inches apart and saw how his eyes were shut tight. Smiling gently she told him softly to open his eyes and watched as they both opened slowly. He bit his bottom lip as the chocolate color of his eyes began to show, and with a smile still in place she quietly told him, "You look very handsome…right now…in that outfit…"

"Arigato, Mii-chan…y-you look very lovely in that dress." With both faces stained red from the words just spoken, Mii hesitantly took Ritsu's hand and lead him towards the front door. Still holding his hand they walked through the door together. Yet, once they were outside Ritsu shyly took the lead.

Mii held the picnic basket tighter in her right hand. She was nervous, Ritsu was still holding her hand and she was planning on talking to Ritsu about their relationship (if it could be called that) today. Taking a deep sigh she put such nerve racking thoughts behind her as they continued to walk through the beautiful landscape of the onsen.

Walking. They had been walking for quite awhile before Mii's curious mind got the best of her," Where exactly are we going anyway?"

"Oh…um, it's right up here." Mii looked at were Ritsu pointed and noticed a large tree, which made her take notice of how there was a whole patch of trees that seemed to be surrounding something. She assumed that they were going to climb it. "I hope you don't mind having to climb this tree. I-I'll help you out whenever you need it. There is a really pulchritudinous (1) spot right beyond the way."

She just watched as Ritsu effortlessly pulled himself onto the lowest tree branch and offer his hand to her. Mii took his hand, looked straight into his eyes, and the words that kindly left her lips were," I don't mind at all." So, they made their way up the ancient tree and Mii watched in amazement as Ritsu zoomed up the tree. Her body was slightly tired as she tried to keep up with him, but still asked," H…Have you ever thought o…of becoming a g-gymnast o…or something?"

As soon as these words left Mii's mouth she knew that Ritsu had not been expecting it. But he answered the question none the less, not sounding out of breathe at all," Well, I'm going to college and I-I want to major in a-art."

"Can you show me your drawings sometime?" I would love to see them." She finished her request right when Ritsu reached the top of the tree and over to the small edge of land that lay next to it. Mii's request was granted when Ritsu's hand reached down and clasped hers. His face a bright red and facing downward readily agreed to show her his work at some time.

But all thoughts about drawings were wiped from Mii's mind. For right there in front of her was what she could only describe as, a mini jungle. A small living oasis in the middle of a field of rolling hills; a rather large hill surround by much smaller ones on a piece of land owned by the Sohma's. "This is amazing! It's beautiful." Mii was almost lost for words. There was a small pond surrounded by fresh and healthy green grass. Over to one corner of this small enclosure was a quant and cozy log cabin. All of this was blocked by the rest of the world by a circle of lush green trees, how she had not seen it earlier, she did not know. The only thing she could come up with was that her thoughts had taken over her mind.

"Was that little log cabin always there, or did you build it?" The question was bugging her mind.

"No-No…I could never have built anything like that, but, I-I _do_ have my artwork in there." Ritsu said this all the while looking downward; his shorter cut hair was just barely falling over his warm, brown eyes.

A gently look and tone was the response that Ritsu received from the previous statement," Can you show me them?"

"Ah, um, sure." Mii was slowly able to see and hear how Ritsu was changing. She could feel how she was changing also. They were both becoming more confident…Be able to talk to one another comfortably, and neither had apologized over something meaningless in a while.

So, together they walked to the small cabin and Ritsu hesitantly took Mii's hand in his own. They were…They were holding hands. Mii squeezed Ritsu's hand in reassurance and she felt Ritsu squeeze back. Maybe they were a couple, or slowly becoming one anyway.

The ground was hard and the grass full. They were almost at the cabin when Mii went to rest her head against Ritsu's shoulder and felt him tense up and then was rewarded with him backing away from her. Eyebrows crushing together in confusion Mii could only get out," Rii-kun…" She backed away from him, feeling hurt. For she had thought for a spilt second that Ritsu liked, maybe even loved, her. After all, for Ritsu to take her hand willingly like that must mean something about how he felt about her.

"M-Mii-chan, wait!" She could hear him calling her name behind her, but continued moving. She hadn't even realized that she had turned around at all. He continued to call her name and she could easily hear the broken tone in his voice. So, she stopped, turned around, caught sight of his face, and then felt herself slip and falling sideways…Right into the pond!

She readied herself for the impact of water upon her body, but the feeling never came. Instead, she felt two warm, lanky arms make their way comfortably around her body…holding onto her tight…and then the warmth, the protection, the arms-they all disappeared. Vanishing in a puff of orangey-brown smoke, yet she never felt the impact of water like she had expected. In those few second on to which Ritsu held her, he had changed her course of direction, making her land on the dry (yet hard) grassy ground.

When Ritsu transformed, Mii was temporarily blinded. Once the puff of smoke evaporated though all Mii spotted was a saru. No Ritsu, just saru. But what and adorable saru it was! And Mii had a sneaking suspicion that the saru and Sohma Ritsu were one in the same.

"Rii-kun, is that you?" She asked in a very dumbfounded tone.

"H-Hai." Mii hadn't been expecting such an answer, maybe a nod of the head, but not a spoken confirmation. This had left her speechless, not quite knowing what to make of this.

Still not thinking coherently, Mii said the only thing that came to mind," W-well, you make a kawaii saru." And these words that were uttered with a smile were the best words that came out of Mii's mouth. Words that Ritsu always wanted to hear, the words of acceptance from a very significant person, and the signification person had no prior knowledge of the power behind those words.

Before another thing happened there was another cloud of smoke and Ritsu stood in front of Mii…completely naked! Causing a good amount of humiliation; so, once Ritsu had his clothes back on, Mii dragged Ritsu the rest of the way to the cabin, with no chance for words.

When Mii opened the door to the cabin she was greeted to and extremely cozy sight. The cabin was decorated in a very homely style. Everything was in natural, neutral colors and the small one room was lighted by a single dim lamp. In one corner there stood a folded aisle and a sketch pad and multiple paintings.

Mii looked at the painting and pictures and couldn't believe what she saw…Such amazing pieces of art. Most were paintings and sketches of landscapes, but some were of family members and Tohru-san. As she held and admired each stroke of either paint or lead Mii asked," Would you mind to-to paint a picture of me?"

"Um…No, I wouldn't mind." He smiled lightly while nodding his head just so.

"Is there any type of pose you want me to be in or anything?"

"No, you can just do any pose that you want." He said this all without looking at her, but rater, he was getting all of his art supplies ready.

So, deciding that if she were to pick the pose it might as well be a comfortable one. Settling herself upon the large and cushiony sofa. She placed the picnic basket down beside the couch, while she lain across it; draping her arms over the side of the sofa, all the while resting her head upon the side as well.

The morning passed quickly, seeping by as Ritsu painted Mii. She thought about mostly random things that popped into her mind. Finally, around noon, Ritsu put down his paintbrush and told Mii that he was finished. She was shocked at first, amazed at how quick he had painted her. The quiet of the room was broken by Ritsu, "W-Would you like to see the picture?"

She gasped happily at the thought and replied with a dazzling grin upon her face," I'd _love_ to see it!" After having sat for such a long time she had to stretch her sore muscles before she was able to slowly get up.

Once she was up and moving, Mii looked at the painting of herself and was truly stunned at what she saw. Each stroke seemed to hold some kind of magic. A magic that made the whole picture come alive…She could feel the tears welling up. Letting her emotions go, Mii jumped into an unsuspecting Ritsu's arms; wrapping her arms tightly around his body, only to feel the warmth bodily comfort slip away through a patch of colored smoke. Yet, it did not bother Mii… did not surprise her this time because she was expecting it.

"Ha ha, oh, you're so kawaii! Did you know that saru's are my favorite animals? They are so innocent and so playful. This…This curse, or whatever it is, doesn't bother me at all!" Mii had saru Ritsu in a deadly loving hug and each word sprang from her smile curved lips in an ecstatic tone of voice.

"How did you guess that I was cursed and…and how can you like someone so worthless and weird like me?" Ritsu had proclaimed these thought aloud in his saru form and while being held in the comforting embrace of Mitsuru.

"I like you a lot…I love, even, for you _are_, Ritsu! And how can you say that you are worthless, look at this painting you did of me. Look! It's so magical and so amazingly beautiful. This new haircut and outfit shows that you have courage…confidence lying deep within you. And, and I need you!" Mii flushed when she realized just how foreword she had been, but Ritsu had awakened a confidence that had lain frozen inside of her. Ritsu had melted the fear surrounding this courage, and when it became water, it spread through her veins.

Mii had long ago let go of Ritsu and was then greeted with a small popping like sound, smoke, and a naked Ritsu who soon changed into his clothing. Once fully clothed, Ritsu took Mii's hand in his and started to drag her, which happened to be quite easy for Mii was in shock that Ritsu was doing something such as this, and he swooped down grabbing the picnic basket on his way out of the cabin's front door.

He continued to drag Mii until they were in a welcoming spot under a large tree by the pond, "Rii-kun, wha…?"

"You just said that you love me, well," and here he took a deep breathe," I love you, too. I think I've found my purpose. I was born for you." His eyes were half opened and he held a tone filled with confidence. Mii did not know what to say, but she had no time to answer anyway.

As she leaned her back against the tree trunk, she felt the enclosure of two arms around her. Automatically she felt her eyelids becoming heavy over her eyes as Ritsu began to draw near. He inched closer to her…only stopping once his soft lips were placed over Mii's own soft ones.

It was breathtaking, they shared their first kiss together; an idea that is so pure and innocent and which seemed to be transferred into the kiss itself. Making the minds of Ritsu and Mii freeze and float far above any old cloud nine; finally, the need for air over took them and the kiss ended.

Now no longer shy around one another. As they were setting up the picnic under the large, shady tree they both had the thought of being a true couple floating around their heads. The rest of the day until sunset was filled with contentment. They had both found their purpose for life in each other.

Confidence, comfort, and love found in themselves lead to many kisses being stolen and many pieces of takoyaki being eaten…With a purpose…

* * *

_Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this really long-pretty-much-about- twenty-five pages chapter. I decide to write three different parts to this chapter because they are all pretty much connected. I would have made it all one chapter, but then that would have taken me a **long** time. So, breaking it up is what I am doing!_

_My friend and I adore Ritsu, so when I thought up this chapter I had to jump all over it! I also think that the Ritsu/Mii pairing is so kawaii and plus, Ritsu seems to be one of the most underrated character of _Fruits Basket_, so I thought that I would have a chapter solely around him and his love interest. I can't help but love how sweet Rii-chan is! . Well, I thought I might give you a little preview for the part two of chapter three:_

_**Chapter Three: What They Can't See**_

**_Part Two: Never Nothing_**

_All the Sohma's are feeling the effect of no Tohru, and the ever confident Ayame-san is no different. The knowing of something lurking in his mind, but unable to fully understand and remember it makes Ayame-san run to his only confident-Mine. While their love for each other is already known a few other topics pop up ranging from the curse to Yuki. So, what does Mine do to cheer up someone who is usually so full of confidence? Find out next chapter!_

_And there you go! A rather good preview/summary for the next part of chapter three. I hope you have enjoyed! Please tell me in a review. Sayonara. _

_LilyGinnyBlack_


	4. What They Can't SeePart 2: Never Nothin

_**Chapter Three: What They Can't See**_

**_Part Two: Never Nothing_**

_A/N: Here is chapter three, part two. I'm sorry for the long wait, I just take __an amazingly long time to write. I guess it is just the way I am. This chapter deals more with Mine then with Ayame, but I am still very glad at how this story turned out. Now, to thank all of my reviewers:_

_**Zenfri**: Thank you so much for the review! You're so kind to say that about my chapters! I don't think that I'm all that great at writing stories, I think I'm better at poems, but I'm practicing my writing with fanfiction. I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last! _

_**Seishinbyo-kanja-kokoror**: Thank you for the review! I love your name even more, now that I know the meaning. I think it is cute, too! Oh, and don't worry, the confusion _should_ go away by the next chapter. It is where I clear up who is behind the plot to have the Sohma's memories erased._

_**StarFire and Sakura**: Thank you, too, for the review! I was waiting for someone to think that the previous chapter was off-topic, but it really isn't. I need to explore how loosing their memories effected each member of the Sohma family, Tohru, and her friends Hana-chan and Uo-chan. I'm just doing the oldest members of the Sohma family first. We get back to Tohru after chapter three, part three. _

_**hatorisandharuslover06**: Hello new reviewer and thank you for the review! I'm glad that you like the couples and I hope that this wasn't _too_ long of a wait for you. ' Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it; by the way, I love your name…Who could _not_ love Hatori and Haru? Lol._

_**Chai Chai-chan**: Thank you so _very_ much for your review! Also, I'm glad you like my style of writing, the kids in my class are always confused by my stories. ' Anyway, all that detail is what takes me so long to write, I make sure that the word I use is the perfect one for that part. If it is not, then I have to rack my brain to come up with the word that I _want

_**hi-senshi**: Hello new reviewer and thank you for the review! I hope that you found my Ritsu and Ayame to be less annoying then the real things! Whether they be annoying or not, I must write about them in order to get the whole story. I hope you like this chapter._

_Okay, that is it for the reviews, now on to the story:_

_

* * *

_

Today was another day of work, though she loved going to work, it was such a beautiful day. She wished that she could do something with Ayame that consisted of going outside.

But she _had_ to be at work today. Ayame was not going to be himself; his mind was going to notice the missed memories, and he was going to need someone not no one…Something not nothing. She knew this because she had been there…at that place-the Sohma Main House-just the other night.

Watched the pain and tears; watched as a girl who always seemed to have the answers become lost; a child that shone with joy tip over the edge and drown in a black pool of despair. It had been a painful site to see, one she wished not to revisit, but was being forced to…

-Flashback-

It had started like a normal day at the shop. Ayame was blabbering nonsensically like usual. Saying anything to make sure both he and anyone else in the immediate area was able to hear him. After all, her boss loved to hear himself talk.

As she dealt with the costumers, she watched Sohma Ayame flutter around the shop in his all to conceded way. The level of confidence he held within himself was both overwhelming and at the same time appealing to Mine.

Her thoughts on her boss/boyfriend were cut short as the bell, signaling that a costumer just came in, rang. Looking over in the direction of the door she was expecting one of the usual persons. Instead she was greeted to Hatori walking in. Rarely did he come to the shop, unless it had to do with Akito or the main house, so she figured that was what this visit was about. It was around lunch time when Hatori came and Mine made her presence known, "Konnichiwa, Hatori-san!" in her sweet and hyperactive voice. "I'll get boss right away!"

He only nodded telling her that he both heard and understood what she said. As she quickly made her way to the backroom, she found Ayame and told him that Hatori was here. This, in turn, made Ayame flaunt around to the front of the shop.

And then there was a loud shout of, "HAA-SAAN!" a insurmountable smile was laid upon Ayame's face, a smile over abundant in confidence. Yet the joyous tone of voice and stunning smile vanished within the instant. The moment that Ayame's face grew grave, Mine knew something was wrong.

For rarely was her boss ever serious. She just sat down on the couch opposite of Sohma Hatori-watching and listening to Hatori telling Ayame to close up the shop for a bit, Ayame readily agreeing, and then walking _normally_ over to the front door. Watching as he flipped an Open sign to a Closed one and then he quickly came back-taking his place next to Mine on the couch.

"Why did you come here, Hatori? I have a feeling that it is more than just a friendly hello." Ayame's voice was low and serious.

"You're right, Ayame, Akito wants you to come to the Main House right away, and said to bring Mine as well." Hatori spoke in his seemingly always indifferent voice.

Ayame's eyes widened and he automatically responded with, "NO!" And without a second thought, Ayame wrapped his arms around Mine-the one person who gave him something when he had nothing. A moment of felt physical contact and then it was gone. Replaced with a small explosion and a puff of yellow smoke, instead of feeling the warmth of flesh, Mine was rewarded with the cool scales of a snake.

Mine was use to this by now, used to feeling Ayame in his snake form, slithering himself around her as if he was giving a hug. Yet he soon let go for he wanted to transform back. Mine turned away from Ayame to give him privacy as there was a small explosion, a puff of yellow smoke, and Ayame was once again human.

Hatori's eyes became glazed over for a minute or two as he watched the scene before him. The pain of knowing what it was like to lose the one who seemed to complete your broken soul. "Ayame, the best thing to do, would be to just do as Akito says. After all, Akito leaves you alone most of the time, so obeying the only few times Akito wishes to see you…Is the best that you can do right now."

Mine watched as the two cousins talked to each other. And then she watched the flicker of consideration that flashed through Ayame's eyes. She knew how much Ayame admired Hatori and listened to him, after all, she got this information straight from the source. Yet, even with this admiration she could feel the tension between them. Could feel it curl up her spine as if Ayame was in his snake form and twisting around her skin, only instead of having a feeling of overwhelming happiness…It was a feeling of cold water rushing over her bones…Such an eerie feeling.

"I'll go!" The words ran loudly and quickly from Mine's mouth. She was now standing and a look of surprise was playing on her face. She had not realized that she had even thought the words until they were long gone. "Take me to the Main house…I'm going for Ayame, if this will keep him safe…If it will make it so that he and I (or at least he) can be happy, then I'll go."

It was these words that brought both Hatori and Ayame back to their senses. And Ayame's eyes turned to Mine wide and pleading, easily saying "don't go" and "don't do this", but Mine just held a look of determination. Sighing in defeat Ayame only nodded to tell Hatori that he would go to the Main House and that he understood what Mine said. So then they were off.

As they walked outside and closed the door, they packed themselves into Hatori's car. Ayame didn't even think of asking to drive the car like he normally would have, instead he sat in the back with Mine. He sat by the door, with his head resting against the cool glass of the window, and Mine rested her head against his shoulder. They all just wanted to find some peace and comfort to overlap the fear.

Mine heard the car star up and they took off; as her head rested on Ayame's shoulder she could feel his arm wrap around her shoulder. This simple gesture made Mine feel stronger and more confident in herself. The car ride was silent and quick, something that they all were expecting. As they pulled up to the Main House, Mine felt Ayame give her shoulder a small squeeze in support, she could lonely smile.

She knew it wasn't the right time to think this, but if Ayame was like _this_ more often, than maybe Yuki could actually _like_ Ayame rather than just respect him. She knew that their brotherly relationship was starting to be bridged, but if Ayame behaved more like this, then it could be bridged much quicker.

These thoughts were put aside as they got out of the car and made their way to Akito's quarters. They walked down the hallway, stopping at the door at the very end. The silence that surrounded them was quite eerie if Mine was to be honest to herself, yet she did not let it show.

They stood there for a second until Hatori spoke to the person inside, "It's Hatori. I've brought both Mine-san and Ayame with me, Akito."

Nothing happened for a second, but then a response was given, although not by Akito, but rather Kureno, "Akito says that only Mine-san is to enter. You and Ayame must leave." Rather reluctantly Hatori agreed and thus both Ayame and Hatori left. Leaving Mine to face Akito alone.

The door slowly opened and the deep red hair of Sohma Kureno became visible. His face held no emotion as he quickly bowed to Mine and walked away down the hall. For a second she just stood there scared. She wasn't quite sure what to do, but when she heard the soft spoken, "Enter." She easily obeyed.

Upon entering the room she quickly and quietly shut the door behind her. The silence lasted even after she had crossed to the center of the dimly lit room and kneeled down upon the large cushion. All of her energy left her, it seemed that the moment she entered the room everything was just drained from her. She kept her hands folded and her eyes downcast… almost too afraid to look up.

She hadn't seen Akito get up, but she could hear the soft "thud, thud" of feet walking. Her mind flinched with each step Akito took, until the steps stopped completely. "Look up!"

The sharp command made Mine's head automatically snap upward. Her round glasses that had once been on the bridge of her nose were now pushed to the back of her nose from the force of her head movement. This action caused Akito to come into full focus and made Mine's eyes widened in shock.

She had heard many tales, many of them not being good, from Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori but yet…Never had she met Akito in person. Just like all the Sohma's Akito had a mysterious and entrancing beauty, but Akito's was shrouded in bleak darkness.

"Please to meet you, Akito-san." She said this all the while looking directly into the head of the family's eyes. Black, the head's eyes were such an inky black, so dark that you could get lost in them. This realization made Mine gasp, which in turn, made Akito glare. Such a hard and sharp glare it was too. "M-may I ask…W-why you c-called for me?"

Then something completely unexpected happened…Akito's hand drew back and then came forward with a blaring force; a force that was swept across Mine's pale and soft cheek, which was now stinging and red.

Mine's mind went into a panic; she had not known what she did wrong. Her cheek felt numb and she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She racked her mind for all the things that Ayame had told her about Akito. She remembered that Akito was suppose to be a very sickly person, with a very vicious personality, and throw temper tantrums. Yet, where did such a sickly person gain such strength? Mine asked herself the same question that was asked by multiple others. She dare not ask what she did wrong though.

"Do _not_ speak without _my_ authority!" Akito said in such a low and poisonous voice. She wasn't about to speak because she had a feeling that Akito had more to say, "And _don't_ speak as if we are equals! You are the _outsider_ and thus _I _am the superior." words spoken with such dark and evil eyes.

Mine found that the only response her body and mind was allowing her to give was a nod of the head. "Now, I've heard that you are…_in love_…with a Sohma, which one?"

She didn't know what to do. Should she answer or should she let Akito answer for her? One look at Akito gave Mine the answer to her question. "I…I love Ayame." Her voice was quiet and her eyes shut tight. Though her voice was soft spoken she knew that Akito had heard every word.

"You speak his name so casually. This tells me that your relationship is quite serious." Her breathing was harsh and her mind was jumbled and she could feel herself becoming light headed. "I'll let this relationship slide…for the moment. But the _minute_ I hear about your relationship going any further…" Akito trailed off.

Then, in the matter of a second, Akito was right in her face. "I am also aware of the fact that you know about the curse. So let me tell you this…I am their God, so they belong to me! You take a step toward something like _marriage_, and I swear that you will be _dead_. You won't even be able to put the first stitch on your homemade wedding dress. You should be happy though, normally I am not this kind." Then Akito smiled and began to laugh.

Without even thinking, Mine felt her hand smack _hard_ across Akito's face. Her eyes widened and her body froze as realization of what she just did sunk in. "I…I…I…" But Mine was unable to apologize because she knew that the head of the family deserved that slap more than anybody else. Another factor to why she was unable to get out a simple "I'm sorry" was because Akito punched her fiercely in the face.

Now Mine lain sprawled on the floor with her glasses off her face, now upon the hard floor, having been thrown off her face from the force of the punch. And a small trickle of blood spilled over the side of her soft lips to drool down the side of her jaw…only to fall and splatter on the floor.

Akito took advantage of Mine's shock, "You fight back, making you a person and not a monster like Honda-_san_. And for that I like you just a slightly bit more than _her_, so let me show you a warning…"

Mine got up and put her glasses back on and wiped the small trickle of blood from her face. The next few moments passes in a blur and were totally lost to her mind.

But then she was there; standing in the dark corner of Hatori's office. Watching as almost every member of the Sohma family had their memories of Honda Tohru wiped from their mind. She stood their in shock…feeling the sadness and hearing the choking tears of both Honda Tohru and herself. So this…_this_ is what could happen to her!

Would she be strong or would she be weak? It was an internal conflict that she didn't quite know how to face, but then she heard the small confrontation between Tohru and Kyo, and after that she knew the answer. She would be strong.

Right before she left the Main House to go home, she was stopped by Hatori. "Let me patch up your face for you."

Still thinking about what she had witnessed earlier; Mine just nodded to say that she head and understood what Hatori was asking. Hatori brought her over to his desk and began to patch her up. "Are you okay, Mine-san?"

She was silent and her eyes were glazed over, but she still answered, "I really don't know how I feel…But I know that I'm going to be strong. Just tell me this…I-is Ayame alright?"

"Besides the fact that he has just lost quite a bit of his memories, he will be fine, but he may act slightly abnormal for a few days. Once he gets over the feeling of knowing that he has forgotten something but can't remember at all, he will return to normal."

"I see, arigatou." Hatori finished bandaging her up and so she bowed and left. She left with the thought of never returning to the Main House again.

-End Flashback-

That had only been the previous night and she was finding that the words Hatori had spoken were true. Ayame was much more quiet and more self-conscious then his usual self.

She could hear him walking toward her from the backroom. Figuring that now was the best time to mention this, "Ayame, why don't we just close the shop today? After all you aren't feeling like yourself today and the shop is only opened for half a day on Sunday anyway."

"I agree with you, Mine. But before you leave to go home, do you think that we can talk? I mean, why wouldn't you wan to talk to _me_?" He asked her in a voice that, to people who didn't know him, would say was loud and confident. Yet, to the people who _did_ know Ayame, he was neither loud nor confident enough. She was telling herself, "_He will be back to normal soon._" And that was how she was getting along.

While she though this, Ayame had put the Closed sign on the door and was now sitting on the couch. Making her way over to him, Mine kneeled down before him and rested her head upon his knees. "Tell me what's on your mind, Ayame." She closed her eyes as she felt a comfort come over her.

"I feel different, Mine, and I think this change may help bridge the gap between me and Yuki. What do you think?" His voice was calm as he spoke.

By the tome of voice, Mine could tell that Ayame was being completely serious. "Well, I think that it is worth a try. Why don't you ask him over here sometime this week?"

"I like that idea, Mine. Maybe then I can ask him if he has this same feeling of loosing something, too." As Ayame said all this, Mine got up and sat next to him, cuddling her body into his arm.

As she sat there, curled up next to him, she simply replied, "I think that would do wonders for the both of you. I know…I know that one day you will remember. Just...not now, not yet." By now tears had started to form in Mine's eyes.

Ayame took notice of this only _after_ he felt the wetness of tears seep through the fabric of his man dress. "I think that I'm not the only one that needs to talk. What's on your mind?"

The tears were still falling from her eyes, but she paused to think if she should even bother to mention it or not. With a small sigh of defeat she found no way to escape it, "I've been thinking about the curse and…and I'm scared of getting hurt. I know I told myself that I would be strong, but I know that I am still feeling doubt. That doubt...that doubt scares me."

At first Mine thought that maybe Ayame hadn't heard her, for Ayame was not responding. But then she could feel movement next to her and looked towards it to see Ayame pick up a pillow. For a second she did not understand his actions, but then she felt his arms wrap around her. To be held by him was rare, at best, but she loved it more than anything else.

A moment later he pulled away from the hug and Mine, not wanting Ayame to leave her yet, wrapped her arms around him. With the pillow still in place she moved in so close to him. Their noses were touching and, taking the next step, Mine forced her lips onto Ayame's. A kiss that held no innocence nor did it hold passion. All it held was an anecdote to the illness that had befallen both of them.

As they each deepened the kiss by exploring each and ever corner and crevice of their lovers mouth…They were slowly healing each other. Mine ran her hands through Ayame's long silver hair, her eyes were shut gently. Ayame, meanwhile, also had his eyes shut softly and his arms were settled around Mine's waist. His arms held her tight and yet lovingly at the same time. Finally they broke apart, both breathing heavily and faces slightly flushed from lack of air.

Mine quickly got up and headed to the door, grabbing her purse on the way out. She was just about to push the door open and step outside, when she heard his voice behind her, "I really needed that talk _and_ that kiss, Mine. I know you needed it too."

She stopped and slowly turned around. There he was, just starting to stand up from the couch, and he was now making his way toward her. He started to speak, "You know how you said that you would always be there for me…That I would always have something."

"Yes." The short answer came out softly from her lips, but he heard it none the less.

He then started up again, only this time he was right in front of her. Learning closer he whispered in her ear, "The same applies for you, Mine. I'll always be here for you. I'll always remind you that…that there is never nothing." After he said that he kissed her cheek.

Ayame then started to head for the backroom, "You can go home now, Mine, I just need to destroy this awful outfit I made today. Honestly, how could the brilliant and amazing Sohma Ayame ever think that hot pink and orange could ever go together? Awful…Just awful!" He placed a hand to his chest and put a look of utter shame on his face.

Yes, the Ayame she knew was slowly coming back. So then maybe, just maybe, things were going to work out in the end.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, there is the end of the chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chapter up before school starts, which is August 30th…I think. .' Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter! Now for the preview:_

_Chapter Three: What They Can't See_

_Part Three: One Day_

_Coming home from work on Sunday, Arisa, passes by the Sohma Main House and hears to maids talking. She catches the name Kureno and, thinking that it has to be the Kureno that she met by the description, goes to investigate. Meanwhile, Akito gets a visit from Shigure, which leads to finding out who exactly planned for having Tohru's memory erased and then Akito and Shigure's relationship goes for another spin through the love/hate cycle._

_Until next time,_

_Lily_


	5. What They Can't SeePart Three: One Day

_**Chapter Three: What They Can't See**_

_**Part Three: One Day**_

_A/N: Okay, here is the last part of chapter three. Sorry for taking so long to update! School starts this Thursday and so I had to go school shopping and stuff. Also add in the fact that it has been way too sunny here in CT, I need gloomy days to write anything good. Now, enough of my excuses and on to the responses to my reviewers:_

_**kyo lover:** Thank you for the review and I hope the update was quick enough for you. _

_**animefreak749:** Thank you as well for the review! It means a lot to know that you really like my story, I hope you like this chapter. )_

_**hi-senshi:** Thank you so much for the review and I'm glad that you gave the previous chapter a try and liked it. If I'm not mistaking, Ayame becomes less annoying later on in the manga, though I'm not 100 positive._

_**Kyoluvr888:** Thanks for the review! Oh, and you'll find out if Kyo remembers her or not some time or another in this story, just stayed tuned, and about Tohru, she will have a little breakdown, but that's later on and all I'm going to say on that subject. . Hope you enjoy this chapter and I guess I'm sorry for making you cry…But that was what I was hitting for…so…Thanks again!_

* * *

"See ya tomorrow, boss!" Arisa yelled as she walked out of the sliding doors of the Supermarket that she worked at. She always got out early, and on such a beautiful day, too! It was starting out to be a pretty good day after all.

When she woke up in the morning she had found her father to be sober, when she got to work the people were actually being stand-able, and now she was walking out to great weather. The only thing that could make today perfect…would be if she could see _him_.

Arisa may have only met him twice, but she knew that she was in love with him. If she could only meet him one more time, just one more time, she could ask him all the questions that were bugging her mind. But how likely was that? Luck would have to be on her side. But when was it ever?_ "Luck was on your side that day you met Tohru."_ Her mind reminded her.

Yes. Luck had been on her side that day and maybe…hopefully, luck would be on her side again today. Wanting to enjoy the day around her, Arisa just began to aimlessly walk around town. She walked with no place as her goal and contentment was fulfilled by soaking in the day that surrounded her.

The streets were as busy and crowded as usual. She considered where she lived to be something of a suburb, after all, it was a too city like to be called a country town but it had too much country to be a city. So, her town was stuck in the middle. Everything about Arisa was in the middle. She wasn't poor, but she wasn't rich, she wasn't unknown, but she wasn't abnormally popular. No, she was just in the middle…average…plain.

This reason and this reason alone was why she wanted to see _him_ again, Kureno. She knew that her feelings for him _not_ in the middle. Knew that her love for him was most definite and at the very top of any table, chart, or graph. It was for this reason that she was able to spot his name being said over the senseless chatting of passerby, the motion and honks of cars and motorcycles and other land vehicles of transportation, trains, and airplanes. Even with all of that noise she had heard his name be said as clear as day.

"That's right; Kureno is in there again, trying to calm Akito-sama down." Arisa heard a woman behind two large doors say, in a meant-to-be-whisper.

"Akito-sama's having another one of his fits again! What is it about _this_ time?" asked another girl from behind the large doors.

"I believe it had something to do with Shigure-san…" That was the only response that Arisa heard. The rest was useless and didn't mean a thing to her. The only Shigure she knew was Shigure _Sohma_, so did that…Did that mean that Kureno was a Sohma as well?

Uotani Arisa was not one to think before acting, and so, keeping to this name sake she burst through old, large doors. Not even bothering to look at the nameplate that was purposely placed there; a nameplate that read "Sohma".

* * *

Bright. The day was much too bright, too happy,…too beautiful. Days of gloom and rain where ones that should be noted on; not the multiple days of sunshine…Or so Akito thought. Rain. Something as simple as that could wash away the pain and the disappointment. It could make a person forget these things-even if it is only for a mere moment.

Sunny days as these made the bleak outlook on life, which Akito held, seem questionable. In the darkness Akito always found comfort. In pain Akito always found pleasure. In love Akito always found hate.

Such things were easy to find when you were always in the darkness to find them. Akito's true feelings, emotions, thoughts, and even gender were constantly hidden; known only to a select few.

These were the thoughts that haunted Akito's mind; who was lying curled up upon the hard and cold floor. Head only lifting at the sound of footsteps, such light steps they were too, meaning that they belonged to Kureno. Kureno, what to make of him, Akito did not know. After all, it was only the other night that Akito found out that Kureno liked, maybe even loved, an outsider…Hatori was ordered to remove all memories of the girl. But did he?

No longer was Akito positive of the control that the God held over the zodiac animals. Ever since _Honda Tohru_ came to know the Sohma family-disobedience was becoming a regular occurrence. So, were all thoughts…all memories of that unknown outsider _truly_ gone? Akito did not know the answer, but hoped that it was yes. Akito needed to Kureno to be a puppet, for if he were not, then Akito would loose him forever. Kureno was the only one that did not have the burden of the curse upon his shoulders nor tugging at his heart. So the bond between animal and God should have been broken oh so long ago. Only saving this bond by keeping Kureno emotionless…loveless…and _always_ by Akito's side. Having been freed from the curse so long ago that was the _only_ way.

Kureno was the only older Junnishi that she had complete control over. The other three knew what Akito's weaknesses were and had too much independence to be controlled totally, but they were the only ones that actually _cared_ about the head of the family.

Or so, that was how it seemed for the most part, but then there were times. Times when Akito felt utterly betrayed by these three…"Akito, Shigure-nii is here to see you. Do you wish for him to be let in?"

At that moment Akito remembered that Kureno had entered the room. Not having really listened to what Kureno had said, Akito agreed to let Shigure enter the room.

The door slid open and then closed, the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard, and then they stopped…right in front of Akito. "It's a pleasure to see you Akito…" Even without looking at him Akito could the smirk that was on his face. Sickening…

"Go! I hate you! Leave!" The words came out harsh, desperate, and in the tone of voice that Akito was very rarely able to use…a feminine tone.

Akito could hear Shigure kneel down and wrap his arms around Akito's fragile body. "Aw…Don't say things that you don't mean Akito. After all…I know you love me, just as I love you." At this point Akito went limb and eyes glazed over. Taking advantage of this Shigure embraced Akito and placed a tantalizing kiss upon Akito's lips.

But Akito then snapped out of the trance that Shigure had put the head of the family in. "No! You don't love me! You're just some twisted man-whore bastard! So…So just stay _away_!"

This outburst made Shigure's eyebrows fly up in intrigue. "Yet, Akito, you and I are exactly the same. We're both twisted, both bastards, both whore's (in the sense), both selfish…Using and abusing to get what we want…And we both have schemes up our sleeves. We both hate each other…and yet, we both love each other. It may not seem like it, but I _do_ love you, I love you just as much as I did when you were that small…innocent…girl…"

Akito's eyes widened and in a dangerously low voice she asked, "Why are you being so kind? You haven't acted like this in a very _long_ time? So why now?"

Shigure didn't answer Akito's question right away. Instead he began to kiss her neck and nibble on her ears making the twenty-three-year old moan and gasp on pleasure. Akito could feel her eyes beginning to close as these emotions swept over her. She could feel herself becoming lost in the feel of Shigure's hands and kisses upon her body… With every gasp and moan… Every time Shigure caught her lips in his and explored any and all corner and crevice of Akito's mouth; she found herself becoming more lost in the passion and at the same time more angered.

Finally, Akito could no longer take it, and broke away from Shigure's grasp. She quickly backed away from him and fixed the wrappings around her breasts (making sure that each bandage was tight and back in place); she then fixed her kimono so that she looked presentable. "Please…No more. Please…Please stop manipulating me like this. Stop screwing around with my feelings…Stop giving me unwanted emotions and taking away the emotions that I _do_ want."

"But Akito, I'm doing nothing; all of those emotions are your own doing. It is _you_ that loves me and it is_ you_ that hates me." Shigure said all of this plainly with just the usual selfish I-know-something-that-you-don't-smile on his face.

"No. I'm sick of you manipulating me and I'm sick of that bitch that I have to call a_ mother_ manipulating me. Your love for me can be explained by the flowers you gave me. When I had been younger you gave me the most beautiful flower and you told me with a _genuine_ smile that you loved me. But…Now…" Akito broke down into tears that were extremely unwanted.

"Now all that I gave you was a paper flower, a smirk, and a rather cold, 'I love you'…Right? Oh, and you were right…I'm not being nice to you for no reason at all, Hatori told me I should be nicer to you…" At first Akito thought that Shigure was going to say more on this, but then he let his voice fade. He just turned his head slightly to look at Akito's futon, which had a small and low table next to it, and on the top of that table was the infamous paper flower. "You said that you liked the real flower better, and yet, you kept this one. After all, you must have realized that a paper flower can outlast a real flower any day."

"You didn't come here for just that, though, did you?" Akito had a feeling that she knew why he was tormenting her with his presence. "You feel as if you've forgotten some things, right?"

By now they were both sitting across from each other on the hard wooden floor. In response to what Akito had said, Shigure laughed and spoke in a meant-to-be-disappointed-tone," I had a feeling you knew all along. I also had a feeling that you would know exactly what I am missing, but…with how things went today…I'm not going to be getting anything from you. I think I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day."

With this said Shigure got up, but instead of heading out toward the door, he walked off into Akito's medium sized garden. Akito just continued to stay seated in the darkness of the cool room. She was eagerly waiting for Shigure to leave her sight. Yet, when he came back, standing right, outside on the small porch, and asked for her to come over. Like a dog obeying its master…She stood right in front of him. "Don't doubt my feelings for you, Akito. I really do love you." His voice was so soft and gentle and his smile was so sweet. He leaned up close to her and placed an innocent kiss upon her forehead; he also placed something in Akito's shocked hands.

She just stood there frozen, listening to his footsteps as he slowly walked away from her. The sound of his footsteps were getting farther and farther away; it wasn't until this point that Akito unfroze and looked down at the object in her hand…A flower…He had given her a blood-red flower…just like all those years ago. Those times when she had been and innocent little girl who smiled and laughed, tried to be serious and yet always sounded silly, wore pink and white dresses, who fell down when trying to learn ice skating, got ice cream on her face, and…a tiny child who only saw things…as simple and clean.

Her hand clenched tightly on the flower, not out of anger, but out of fear. She didn't want to loose it…She didn't want to let go of it…Of the memories it brought back to her. "Wait! Shigure…wait. I'll…I'll give you a small hint about the memories that you've lost."

"Will you now! This is very out of character for you, Akito." Shigure said with his smirk in place.

"I know that this _isn't_ like me, but…I also know that I am moving exactly to your whims…And yet, I'll tell you. You've had your memories of a girl erased; all of you have, except Hatori. Before you had your memories erased you thought up this little scheme, plan, or whatever you want to call it. The only reason you had given me was that it would give me back my power…" She then fell silent and sat back down. Her back was to Shigure the whole time, not wanting nor having any interest in seeing his face.

"Ah, so I came up with this little scheme. Let me ask you something…Why did you accept this plan of mine? The only reason I can think is that you did not like this girl all that much." Akito remained silent, not wanting to think about, let alone answer, the question that Shigure presented her with.

"Well, all of my schemes always have only one goal…and that's to break the curse. To be free and that's why agreed to my plan. You want to be free, too, Akito." He had said it so nonchalantly…so certainly.

Shigure didn't pressure Akito to answer; instead he walked over to the futon and sat down. The only reason Shigure was letting Akito be was to let what was just said sink in, or so that is what she came up with.

With the combination of what had been heard and having the time to think these words over…She was easily falling back to Saturday morning…

-Flashback-

The day was a cloudy one, or this far, it was anyway. It may have only been eight in the morning, but Akito could feel that it was going to be a wonderful overcast day. She could also feel that something of great importance was going to be happening on that day. It is quite amazing how accurate a person's natural instincts can be.

Yet Akito's peaceful moment of thought was interrupted. The one who interrupted her was none other than Shigure. "What do _you_ want?" She asked in a voice that can only be described as distasteful.

"I didn't come here to supply you with any pleasure, Akito. Rather, I came to discuss a little…plan with you." He explained it all quite simply, not even looking at her, but rather he was examining the walls.

"What kind of plan?" Her hate for Shigure was put to the side as this idea for a plan intrigued her greatly.

"A plan to get rid of Honda Tohru and in cage all of your little zodiac animals. All you have to do…is order Hatori to erase all of the 12 shi's memories, yes, even mine." He added the last part because of the look Akito had given him.

"Is there anything else that I should be aware of concerning this plan, any loopholes?" Akito asked-still feeling slightly suspicious of the whole thing.

"Nope. That's all you need to know. Trust me, the plan will work itself out in the end." Shigure said it with a straight face, directly at Akito, and yet…And yet…

-End Flashback-

"You bastard!" the words just sprang from Akito's mouth as she was dragged back to the present.

Shigure did not look surprised or hurt; he just looked at her rather innocently. "I assume that that comment was directed at me. But…I don't get it. Didn't we already go over this? What have I done now?"

"You lied to me! You lied right to my face!" The words were released from Akito's mouth in a venomous tone.

"When?" asked an extremely confused Sohma Shigure.

"You really are a bastard! You lie to me and then you had your memories erased so you could get away with not knowing. I hate how you're so sneaky and selfish! I hate it!" Her throat was beginning to feel dry and scratchy from all the yelling she had done that day.

"I believe that I really should be going now. It seems as if my lovely little master is quite fed up with me." And so Shigure made his way to the open door. He was outside the door when he let slip, in a voice that was rather soft but loud enough for Akito to hear, "You may be like a porcelain doll, but you're **my** porcelain doll, no one else's." Then, he closed the door after him.

The rage that was flowing through Akito's mind…body…soul…_blood_…Was indescribable. She was beyond any anger that she ever felt before. Not knowing what to do, she picked up the plate, which had once held her lunch, and flung it blindly; feeling the anger slip away from her when she heard the smashing of the porcelain object's impact upon some part of the room.

The anger had melted away only to be left with a betrayed pain. She knew better than anyone else what Shigure's true personality…true nature was like. She _knew_ that he was the type of person to go to _any_ means necessary to get what he wanted. But, every time he came over, she hoped…She hoped…And then the tears began pouring down her cheeks. The salty water escaped her eyes, slowly slid down her pale cheeks, and landed on the red flower.

A beautiful blood red flower that she clutched in her hands; an object that was suppose to represent the love they shared…Yet was soaked in the tears of hate.

Even though Akito would never admit it to anyone other than herself…At times, such as these, she really did wish that the curse could be lifted. That she was not any god or goddess or whatever the hell they called her. At times, she wished that she could be a normal girl, who didn't have to hide behind the guise of a man. At times she did wish that she could be free…

Free from this indirect curse that had been placed upon her. Right then…Right at that moment…All that she wanted…All that she wanted was…

Her father.

* * *

She burst through the two heavy front doors, which in turn, made the two maids who had just been talking seconds' ago-jump. They both screamed due to the violent entrance and invasion of privacy by one Uotani Arisa. This shock also made their bodies go into the fight or flight mode, both bodies choosing flight. Yet, one of the maids got caught by Arisa none the less, and Arisa (rather rudely) asked, "Where is he? Where is this Akito? Tell me!"

The maid was completely scatter brained, this Arisa could tell. Yet, at that moment, she really could care less because she was desperate to see Kureno again. She was about to ask the rattle young girl again, but heard a familiar voice speak up behind her, "Ah! Who is this young lady that is looking for Kureno?" Arisa only thought that he was fooling with her, with the whole notation of not knowing who she was, because he seemed as if he was the type to do something like that.

She really didn't feel like playing his little game, so she just repeated the question that she had asked the maid, and Shigure didn't even answer the question at first. "Akito went and called for Kureno right after I left…" Arisa saw his face become amazingly serious and his eyes were like dark, black pools…She never remembered ever seeing him like that before, "Akito's quarters are right behind me, and Akito's room is all the way down the end of the hallway to the left. But if I were you…I wouldn't listen nor would I enter…You never know what you might come across."

With that being said the twenty-nine-year old Sohma left the Hoke leaving Arisa alone (for the maid had left the moment Arisa's attention was on Shigure). Keeping in mind what the dark haired Sohma had told her, Uotani made her way to Akito's quarters. As she walked into the building, she could hear her footsteps echoing all around her.

The whole place was giving her the creeps. Yet, she kept her walking steady and let her mind wander to the fact that Kureno was indeed a Sohma. She should have realized that any good looking male, with out of place physical attributes, and an odd personality could only equal a Sohma.

So did that mean that Tohru knew Kureno? Had she meet him a long time ago or just recently? The questions continued to flow out, but the resounding of questions in her head was silenced by two voices; one male, one female and one that she knew, one that she didn't. The voices were low, almost like soft murmurs, and they were coming from that Akito person's door.

Akito…Now that she thought about it, she could have sworn that she had heard the name before. Tohru had brought the name up once or twice when she and Hana had been talking to her before. That was right, Akito was the head of the Sohma family, and that was the only bit of information that Tohru had been willing to share with them.

Ever since then Uotani had a feeling that something was up with the Sohma's. There was a loud "BAM" as something seemed to have collided with the door. Arisa, being so close, could see the small bits of broken glass. Her eyes widened slightly in shock, is she ever thought that she had temper problems…she would no longer think it.

Putting her fear aside, Uotani softly rested her head against the sliding door, concentrating only on what was being said between the two people inside. And so, she listened:

"Please, hold me Kureno and never let _him_ enter my quarters again." That must have been Akito them-or so, that was what Arisa's mind came to the conclusion of…but she had always assumed that Akito was male.

"I don't have that kind of control, Akito-san. If I did…I would, but I'm afraid that I don't." Here Arisa noticed that Kureno's voice sounded rather…different. Not in the actual sound, but more so in the tone. His tone was that of someone with something heavy on his mind.

"Promise me that you'll never leave my side. That you will continue to be faithful to me…That you will always hold me like this. Promise me, Kureno." The sound of Akito's voice was dark and desperate at the same time. In a way, it reminded Arisa of a spoiled child, and she felt a building up of anger towards this person. What right did they have to demand such a thing…Making it sound as if Arisa-herself-didn't even exist.

Yet, that anger was smashed to bits the second that she heard Kureno respond, "I…I promise, Akito-san." She sat there stunned…shocked…whatever you would like to call it. Her heart had just been broken, no, torn to bits. Did this mean that Kureno _hadn't_ said that he loved her that time they had gotten lunch together? Did that mean that Kureno loved this Akito person?

Her mind was all a mess. Just being a jumble of thoughts and emotions. She left no room for reason or logic and was going to just barge right through the flimsy sliding door, once again acting before thinking, but then…

"Why do you sound so unsure of yourself lately, Kureno?" This question put a rest to Arisa's anger and jealousy. It gave her heart a little hope to dwell on.

"There is this girl…This girl that I have almost completely forgotten about; the only things that I can remember about her are her smile and the fact that she liked it when I smiled." Arisa gasped. That was her! But then…Then why did he say that he had almost completely forgotten about her? Had she annoyed him that much? So much that he suppressed any and all memories of her save for those two. What was going on here?

Her mind was so lost in itself that she had not heard Akito tell Kureno to leave and get Hatori. No, she had not, but she _did_ hear the footsteps approaching her.

Realizing that she had already over stayed her not-even-a-welcome welcome, she got up as quietly as she could and quickly left Akito's quarters. Her mind was beyond confusion as she walked out of the building that held Akito and Kureno. She _knew_ that something was up with the Sohma family, it wasn't just odd electrical waves…No, it was something deeper…What? Arisa wasn't sure at all. But she knew one thing; she wasn't talking to Kureno until she found out.

As Arisa pushed open the large Hoke doors, she wondered just how much Tohru knew about the Sohma's, and tomorrow at school, she was going to ask. She walked onto the sidewalk right outside of the Sohma Main House and heard a small alarm going off.

At first she was perplexed as to where the noise was coming from, but then she realized that it was coming from her watch! Had she been in the Sohma estate _that_ long?

"Oh, no! I'm gonna be late! I totally forgot about my other job!" She groaned as she looked down at the time and took off down the sidewalk, she had a long way to run, her work just happened to be all the way on the other side of town.

**_One day. One day all the secrets that had once laid hidden in the dark were going to be forced into the light. One day soon._**

* * *

****

_A/N: There you go! . The final installment of chapter three is complete and I hope you all enjoyed it. In the end, there was more Akito/Shigure then Arisa/Kureno, but I just got on a role and went with it. I guess it doesn't help that I couldn't wait to write that scene between those two, I love their love/hate relationship and I also happen to find the manga version of Akito more interesting then the anime version…because in the manga you get more background information and more depth._

_Oh, and I believe that I have the right ages for Akito and Shigure because it is three years down the road from the start of the anime in which Shigure was twenty-seven and Akito was twenty. A Hoke, I believe, is another word for a family estate, but please correct me if I'm wrong. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now for the preview:_

_**Chapter Five: Last Day**_

_Just what was that Saturday afternoon like for Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and the rest of the younger Sohma's? This chapter will be a full flashback and will be filled with humor, fluff, angst, and anything else you can think of. See how each individual handled the news and how they enjoyed their last moment's together, making memories that would all too soon, be forgotten._

_I hope you found that preview to your liking. Until chapter five! )_

_Lily_


	6. Last Day

_**Chapter Four: Last Day**_

_A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but school has been draining me of a thing called a life! -.- Yet, I _will_ finish this story, so don't worry. I incorporated some new information regarding Momiji in this chapter, just to let you know; anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Now, on to review responses:_

_**Kyoluvr888-**Thank you for the review, and don't worry about Kyo. You'll see some more of him in the next chapter; actually, this fanfic is going to have a heavy dosage of Kyo later on! ;)_

_**hi-senshi-** Thanks for the review, and yes, Akito is a girl. You find out in Chapter 98 of the manga, I think, in on the last page, in the last scene, and you can't mistake Akito for being anything _but _female after you see that picture. It shows Akito looking into a mirror and there are here breasts! Ready for all to see, and it did some serious damage to my mind when I first found out…:P_

_**animefreak749- **Thank you for the review. :D I'm sorry for leaving you hanging like that, but what must be done, must be done. And I am also sorry for the fact that this chapter really doesn't give you any new information. On another note, this fanfic _will_ be Kyo/Tohru and I'm trying to follow the manga story line as best as I could, but some of the stuff is just impossible for me to incorporate. :)_

_With review responses done, it is time for the next chapter:_

_

* * *

_

The day had started off like any other day in the Sohma household. Tohru had woken up early as usual and was now preparing breakfast. She smiled happily and told Kyo "Good Morning", he had just come in from his morning training. Meanwhile, Shigure came tip-toeing into the kitchen, for his keen nose had smelt the wonderful food Tohru had cooked, and finally…A half sleeping Yuki walked into the room. Yes, everything was normal.

They set off for a normal half-day of school. As they set off for the building, Tohru caught her hand in theirs and they continued to make their way down the familiar route. The walk was mostly quiet with a few bits of scattered conversation. While everything seemed all too normal…it felt anything but that. Rather, the day felt very unsettled and the gloomy clouds over head did nothing but help this idea further.

A fog. That was how the school day passed by. What was said and what was done at that place was not important. All that could be made clearly out of the fog was the happiness and laughter that Tohru now feared would no longer be heard. She could clearly make out the sound of the bell going off. And it was after then that everything came into clear focus. For how could anyone forget the pain that was felt and shown that night?

When Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki (for some reason he did not have a student council meeting that day) accompanied by Haru and Momiji got back to Shigure's house…The happiness of that day was wiped away like the clear rain droplets that were now falling.

Shigure had came into the room a few minutes after they had all gotten into the house and he was looking serious, in a face that only Tohru had seen before, and told them about the little plan that had been put into action earlier. Tohru had just frozen in place while Momiji's once happy-go-lucky face turned into one of saddened seriousness. Yuki's head was bowed and silent tears were slowly and unknowingly flowing down his face.

While those three took the news calmly and quietly…The other two adolescences did _not_. Rather Haru had gone into Black Haru mode and Kyo had his hands clenched tightly into fists.

Hatsuharu's eyes were severely dark as was his face. Yet, instead of lashing out in either a physical or verbal form, he just stalked out of Shigure's house and outside where it was (now) only sprinkling. Tohru moved to go after him, but Shigure held her back. His usual goofy smile was in place, which was just too much for Kyo to take.

"What the _hell_ is this all about? What's that **bastard** Akito thinking?" For, you see Shigure had seemed to _forget_ to tell them that it was _he _who had come up with the plan and it was _he_ who convinced Akito to go along with it.

"Why, I am positive that this plan is to simply rid Tohru-chan from our family. Nothing more and nothing less." He said all of this to the four left in the room with a calm and innocent face.

Kyo, in his rage, punched a hole through the wall and fiercely made his way to the roof with a, "Everyone is trying to destroy my house!" from Shigure and a cry of panic from Tohru, yet he continued outside not caring that the roof happened to be wet. Meanwhile, Yuki calmly made his way out of the room to another part of the house, and Tohru just stood there with Shigure and Momiji looking torn. Her eyes squinted up in sadness as she looked over at the dog cursed Sohma, "Do you think Haru-san is okay, Shigure-san? Where did he go?"

A moment of guilt flashed quickly through Shigure's eyes, for Tohru always seemed to be able to do that to him, and he quickly answered, "Haru-kun will be okay, Tohru-chan. He most likely went back to Kazuma's house to see and tell Rin of this news. And he won't get lost, when he goes into Black Haru mode, his sense of direction is nearly perfect."

This thought settled Tohru's nerves slightly, yet she was still rather unnerved. At first she didn't know who to comfort first; Kyo or Yuki or Momiji? Her mind wasn't made up until she heard the soft sobs of Momiji crying. His head was downcast and his large brown eyes hidden. As she looked at Momiji, who had grown so he could no longer wear his adorable clothes, she saw a small and broken child.

By now Shigure and Yuki had already left and Momiji was wiping the large and wet tears into the black fabric of his boys' uniform. "Momiji-kun…"

At the sound of his name he lifted his head and looked downward at Tohru, his eyes squinting slightly in sadness, and then he spoke in his _new_ deep voice, "Tohru…You've been like a mother to me…I _don't_ want to forget that and I _don't_ want you to leave…Also, the curse…I…I was freed…I was freed from it the other day." He said all of this with a voice and eyes so sad, and yet, such news should only bring joy.

This large and shocking news that Momiji placed on Tohru's mind made her eyes widen and all thought process momentarily stop. What could she say? What could she do over such news, news that should bring happiness, but only showered Momiji in sadness and pain?

She didn't have to do anything though, Momiji reacted before she could. The feeling of him attacking her in a desperate hug. It felt different from all the other ones he had given her. There was no joy and no playfulness; there was only a desire for comfort. His arms, which had grown, wrapped around Tohru and she wrapped her arms around him. An embrace, yet, there was no poof of smoke and no cute little bunny Momiji.

He buried his face into her chest and spoke softly and in a voice that seemed on the verge of tears again, "Why did the curse have to break now? Why couldn't it have broken months ago instead of only yesterday? Now…Now that I can finally hug you…I'm going to forget. It isn't fair! You've been more of a mother to me then my own blood one…And I wanted to make more memories together...Memories in which I could hug you…" He trailed off, unable to speak anymore.

All was silent in the room for a moment, and then "Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Mo-miji. The frogs in the pond are ca-lling, Momiji, yes, it's true." Tohru stopped signing and looked down at the younger boy now crunched up in her arms. "Do you remember that song, Momiji-kun?"

She watched as he nodded his head. "Good. And I don't want you forgetting it…But even if you do…I won't." It was here that Tohru paused for a moment because Momiji released her from his hug. Now looking slightly upward into his face, she continued, "So long as one of us remembers, then the memory doesn't die. Nor will the other person ever _truly_ forget it."

There, she had done it! She had given him the advice that he wanted to hear and there was no, _"Mother said…"_ No. This was Tohru's own thoughts, own feelings, and own advice. It seemed as if her words had worked wonders on Momiji, too. He smiled at her and happily said, "After you talk to Kyo and Yuki, lets all go to the arcade! Will bring everyone and it will all be such great fun!" Tohru smiled back.

Nodding her head at the energetic blonde, she watched as he ran off to tell the others, the rain having completely stopped by now. But now she was right back at square one. Who should she go to first-Yuki or Kyo? She wanted to comfort Kyo…Wanted to spend her last hours with him…Wanted to be there for him. But she would _have_ to see Yuki first; so she made her way through the rest of the house. Deciding that she should check his room and so, that was where she went. Up the stairs she went and then she turned left when she got to the second level of the house. Slowly she opened the door…

The room was empty. Yuki was no where in sight, but there was a note. Going over to the table she reached out her hand and wrapped here thin fingers around the thin paper. Unfolding the written message, Tohru looked down at the words that read:

_Dear Honda-san,_

_Please don't worry about me. After learning that our memories are going to be erased of you; I have a feeling that all my memories of Machi will be erased as well. I…wish to tell her good-bye. I should be back home soon; I want to make sure that I have enough time to say good-bye to you also._

_Yuki_

She would see Kyo then.

* * *

Lonely, that was the feeling he always got when he looked at the house in front of him. He had wanted to give it warmth and happiness like Tohru had done for theirs. 

He had to tell her today…He couldn't chicken out…He couldn't say that she wasn't ready for the information…He couldn't say that he would have time to do it tomorrow…He just couldn't! He no longer has the time; no longer had another day.

Step by step he made his way toward this sad event until he was standing right in front of the door. Yuki was ready to knock on the door when it opened and Machi was standing there. Her eyes, normally void of emotion, showed surprise. "Yuki! What are you doing here?"

Yuki felt himself blush, "I came to tell you something, Machi."

"Oh! Um…Please, come in." She quickly moved out of the doorway so Yuki could enter. Upon entrance, Yuki noticed that her house was abnormally clean, something that happened to be very un-Machi like.

"Why is your house so clean today?" he asked rather awkwardly.

She blushed when Yuki asked her this, "To tell you the truth…I don't know why I decided to clean the house today…I just did. I felt like I should and that's all."

After the response he was given, Yuki didn't quite know what to say in return, and what did come out was rather stupid to say the least, "Well, I'm glad that you did. The house looks nice." Yes, it had been stupid.

They both stood in the middle of the living room in silence. That is, until Yuki couldn't take it anymore. He was wasting precious time that he could be spending actually _talking_ to Machi. So, without thinking, he came up close to Machi…So close that they were almost touching each other.

Machi stumbled backwards, her eyes were wide, and lips were slightly parted. A soft, "Y-Yu…" was all that was able to be released from her light pink lips.

For Yuki's mouth devoured hers in desperation. He backed her up against the wall with their lips still locked. As the heat from their lips radiated off into one another, Yuki wished to draw her closer. Slowly he leaned in closer, deepening the kiss by licking her bottom lip. Entrance was quickly given and soon they were both exploring the unknown crevices of each other's mouth. There was no struggle for dominance; only the longing for their lips and tongues to blend together; each desiring for more of the sweet taste that the kiss seemed to release. The kiss became more heated as they pushed down harder onto each other's lips…Until the feeling of lightheadedness came over them and they had to break apart for air.

They were both breathing heavily as they broke away; neither one able to look the other in the eye. The tension was thick in the room…So thick that even people who where not talented at seeing electrical waves, such as Hanajima Saki, would be able to see the bolts of lightening that seemed to pass between the two.

The silence was broken by two (in synch), "I'm sorry!" One was male and the other was female. Machi and Yuki looked at each other in shock and Machi happened to be biting her (slightly swollen) bottom lip.

"I…really didn't mean that…Machi. I don't regret kissing you…I just…" Yuki wasn't quite sure what to say, but Machi seemed to realize this.

"I wanted you to kiss me, really, I did. I've liked you for a while now…And lately I think I might be falling in love. When I first found out that you were nothing like a prince, my crush on you grew. After that you opened me up…Showed me that it was okay to be wrong and to show emotion…It was then that I…Yuki, I love you!" After her confession, so to say, Machi flung herself at him.

Reacting as quickly as he could, Yuki caught Machi before she touched his chest. The catch was a close call…Machi was so close they could see their reflection in the other's eyes.

Yuki' eyes went from shocked to mellow in only a minute or so. The way she clung to him…Gave him the courage to tell her the bit of information that he came here for, "When I thought about getting into a relationship, I told myself that I would be the giver rather than the receiver. And so, when I met you Machi, I knew that I would be able to do just that…I love you too Machi…" Just as Yuki was going to tell her how he would not be able to be with her, because he would no longer remember his feelings for her…She kissed him.

He tried to deny the power of that kiss, but he couldn't. The kiss overwhelmed his senses and he found himself responding; pressing his lips back onto hers and tongue sliding elegantly into her mouth. The kiss sent any logic, any reason, and knowledge...straight from Yuki's mind; leaving him with only heightening emotions of love and passion.

Yuki wanted to tell her that she should just forget about him. Wanted to say that he wouldn't remember her…But he couldn't. If he did it would ruin this last moment between them; he couldn't do that to her. So, he came to the conclusion that some things were better left unknown.

He stayed with Machi quite a long while after he thought this.

* * *

Making her way from Yuki's room, Tohru headed outside. Rounding the side of the house; she climbed up the ladder that lead up to the roof. Besides the fact that the ladder was still lightly damp from the earlier rain, Tohru also noticed that it was quiet, much too quiet, so when Tohru found a sleeping Kyo…She wasn't surprised. She felt a small and sad smile make its way across her face. She would let him sleep, yes, letting his last moments be peaceful ones. So, as she started making her way back down the ladder she whispered, "Good-bye…Kyo." already beginning to feel small tears forming in the corner of her eyes. 

"Where do you think you're going, Tohru?" Hearing Kyo's voice shocked her for a moment. "I wasn't sleeping; ya know…I was just closing my eyes. Trying to take everything in and not letting my anger get the best of me."

"Oh! Um…I was…That is…" Tohru found herself becoming amazingly flustered and tongue-tied. She fell silent after a minute or so; realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere. Face bright red, she just tightened her grip on the ladder and kept her head downward.

"Well, come on up, it's not any different from all the other times." Both knew those words to be false, this time _was_ different from all the others. This was the _last_ time that Tohru would be able to sit on the roof and talk to Kyo. Yet talk, they didn't do.

Once Tohru was settled on the roof and sitting down next to Kyo (who was no longer lying down, but rather sitting)…She first found that the roof was considerably dry, which surprised her because it hadn't been _that_ long ago since it had rained, and the second thing that felt was Kyo's hand intertwine with hers. No surprised reactions and no words. Tohru just responded by placing her head upon Kyo's shoulder. Both wanting to tell the other, "I love you." But both were too afraid of the answer that they might receive.

* * *

The noise of multiple video games being played all at the same time; this was what met the ears of eight Sohma's and one Honda. The moment that they entered the dark arcade, Haru and Rin immediately took off into a dark corner, where they took residence for the rest of their time there. 

"Hiro, I want to play that." The small voice of Kisa could be heard only slightly to the others ears over the blaring noise. Her finger was pointing toward a crowded _Dance Dance Revolution_ system.

Hiro was about to protest, but after having matured slightly over the years and being unable to say no to Kisa, only responded with, "I don't know why you want to play that _dumb_but come on!" he said the last part slightly on the harsh side as he dragged her over to the ever growing crowd.

Momiji, who was much more chipper than just an hour or so ago, and Kagura, who has quite awhile ago gave up on Kyo, had almost instantly vanished into the maze of multiple video games.

That just left Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. Tohru got worked up and kept apologizing to the screen as she accidentally ran over people in the racing game that she was playing, and easily loosing. Kyo just rolled his eyes and Yuki let a shadow of a smile cross his face. After that little escapade, Kyo tried his hand at a shooting game, at which Tohru thought he was shooting real people and in a panicky yell asked Kyo to stop. When Kyo was finished playing the game and Tohru had calmed down, she asked Yuki if he wanted to try any games, he had simply told her that he was happy to just be there. So as their laughs and smiles mixed together with all those normal people…for that small amount of time…They forgot…

The day had started off normal, but that night ended in the shadow of a painful difference.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there you go everyone! That is the end of Chapter Four. I didn't really like this one all that much and had found it difficult to write, but I'm positive that the next chapter will be much better. Please tell me what you thought about it in a review. :) Now, for the preview for the next chapter, which I should have up much sooner than this one:_

_**Chapter Five: Will You Still Be My Friend?**_

_Its Tohru's first day back to school after the incident. She has to deal with Uo-chan, Han-chan, the thought of staying away from Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Momiji-kun, and Hatsuharu-san, and finally…She remembers _that_ day._

_I hope that you stay tuned for Chapter Five. :D_

_Lily_


	7. Will You Still Be My Friend?

_**Chapter Five: Will You Still Be My Friend?**_

_A/N: Hello everyone. :D I don't have much to say/write about at the moment, so I'll just get straight to reviews:_

_**Kyoluvr888**- Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad that you like the story so far, and there is more Kyo in this chapter! Yay. :-p_

_**Animefreak749**- Thank you for the review and don't worry, I am going to continue writing. : )_

_**Hi-senshi**- Thank you for the review. As for the question that you asked…In the manga you find out rather early that Kureno was freed from the curse many years ago when Akito had still been little, and then much later on, in chapter 115 I believe, you find out that Momiji gets freed from the curse as well. So, while individual members are freed, the curse itself is still on the Sohma family. I'll hint more on how the curse will be broken later on in the fic, so don't worry, and if you have any more questions just ask. : )_

_Okay, so that is it for reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_

It was so cold. She didn't feel any of the warmth that Shigure's house held. Tohru felt the icy pain of loneliness even more so than the first time she had left the Sohma home.

The sun had not even risen yet when Tohru got up in the morning to prepare for the school day, As she quietly got dressed, for she shared a room with her cousin, she felt sudden surges of emotions. Some were emotions that she had never felt before. She also felt thoughts…dark thoughts…creeping into her ever cheerful mind.

"No!" Tohru put her hands to her head and shook it from side to side, almost as if she were trying to rid her mind of such thoughts. After her small out burst, Tohru heard her cousin mumble something, watched as she turned over in her bed, and then went back to sleep.

Tohru felt her face flush and she bit her bottom lip. She had forgotten that she was sharing a room with her cousin. After all, when she had lived with her mother she had a room to herself, and when she had lived with the Sohma's she had both a room _and_ bathroom to herself.

After getting dressed Tohru slowly made her way downstairs; with each step that she took downwards along the staircase…A memory from her stay at the Sohma household flashed before her eyes. Thud. The memory of Kyo coming in through the ceiling. Thud. Yuki giving her the pretty yellow ribbons, which she happened to be wearing in her hair, for White Day. Thud. Hatori asking her what snow became when it melted. Thud. Momiji and his mother and little Momo. Thud. Kagura saying how she didn't love Kyo, but _forced_ herself to like him. Thud. Ayame and the gap/bridge. Thud. Haru and Rin running away to Shishio's house. Thud. Kisa and Hiro…Growing and maturing. Thud. Ritsu trying to change and find self-confidence. Thud. Shigure telling her about the curse…the cat of the zodiac's only purpose is to make the other zodiac's feel better about their curse. Thud. Kureno having been freed from the curse all those many years ago. Thud. Akito being female. _Thud_. The warm, white cloth fabric…wrapped around her body…arms…arms so strong…Kyo's arms…

"Ah!" Tohru gasped, her eyes and mind came back into focus. She could feel as her body swayed back and forth and then her body tripped down the rest of the few stairs. Her whole body ached and she was starting to feel the prickling of tears. The pain was overwhelming her body, while the memories were overwhelming her mind. She felt so pitiful…and so useless…Powerless to do anything…"_Promise me that you will show your true feelings. Cry, shout,…get angry, if that is what you're feeling;…And don't apologize _all_ the time…_"

Her head, which had been bent downward, sprang upwards as Kyo's words pierced her mind. The few, tiny tears that had barely leaked out of the corner of her eyes were wiped away by the force of her head movement. She would try…She would try to be strong! Even more so on school days.

Clumsily she pushed herself up into a standing position. After a second or two she got her footing set and started to make her way to the kitchen. With each step she took, Tohru chanted her new mantra in her mind, "Don't hide what you feel…Be strong!" So, there she was in the kitchen with a smile on her face, trying so hard to be strong.

"Tohru-chan! What are you doing up so early in the morning and dressed too!" The shocked voice of her aunt reached her ears. The tone of her aunt's voice was so sharp that it hurt her ears, and yet, it hurt her heart as well. She would no longer be called "their little flower" by a smiling Shigure…and the "Tohru-chan" from her aunt was sharp, not happy and caring like how Shigure always said it. Tohru knew just how cruel and selfish Shigure could be, but she also knew that the part of him that he called a mask was truly a part of who he was. Tohru could also see the guilt that his eyes held when he looked at her sometimes, and knew that he the weight of what he was going to do. She knew that that he had cared for her. She wanted that back…Just like she wanted to break the curse…She was going to do all that for the Sohma's…No! She knew, that deep down, she wanted to do all of that for herself and Kyo.

"No!" Her voice rang out around the room. How could she think such selfish thoughts? But that was what Kyo had wanted her to do now. Could she really do that?

"What are you talking about, Tohru-chan?" Came the voice of her uncle from the kitchen table.

Her uncle's voice had brought Tohru back to reality, quickly, "W-What? O-Oh, it was…It was nothing, uncle, I was just protesting over the c-cooking. I'll…I'll cook." There, she had fixed the problem easily enough, and cooking would help her deal with everything. Help her escape what was actually happening and instead, slip back into better times.

As she cooked she could remember a childish Shigure tip-toeing into the room, Kyo drinking from the milk cartoon, Yuki only being half awake, and herself smiling and humming. Now she was cooking with dulled eyes and a smile that did not seem to shine.

Once she was finished cooking, Tohru placed the food on the table unemotionally. Just as she was taking her seat, Tohru watched her cousin, who happened to look sleep deprived, as she made her way down the stairs. Her eyebrows rose as she saw Tohru put down the last plate and then taking her seat. "You cook? No wonder those three guys wanted you." Her cousin had smirked, but said nothing more as she sat down and ate.

Just because Tohru's cousin stopped talking, didn't mean that all talk about her "inappropriate" behavior at the Sohma house did. "Yes, Tohru-chan, were you their slave? Beckoning to each and every one of their wants and desires?" Here Tohru's uncle stopped and looked at her with a smug smirk on his face. "Did you become to loose for them…Tohru-chan?"

Tohru could feel as her eyes widened. Everyone thought that she was clueless and naïve to such talk as her uncle's. But, she knew what they were talking about. Yet, such things always flustered her…And, in the past, whenever Shigure would mention something such as that, Kyo or Yuki had always been there to put Shigure in his place. No Kyo. No Yuki. _No Kyo_!

_She no longer had anyone to protect her_!

This realization shocked Tohru…Scared her. So, without thinking, Tohru knocked over her chair as she got up and rushed out of the kitchen. She had not seen her grandfather enter nor heard him tell her uncle off for his rude words. All Tohru was to feel at that moment was the heavy aura that radiated from the house. She could feel the emotions of hate and un-want and she just felt like leaving; never coming back. This was impossible but, for now, she would just go to school.

As Tohru ran out the door, she had not seen the sad look on her grandfather's face.

* * *

Her footsteps were heavy as she walked up to the school. Her hair was covering her face; hiding the tears that were slowly gliding down her face. Her fingers wrapped tightly around her bag, which held her school supplies. Tohru had known that she was lost in her thoughts, but that had not mattered to her. After all, she was walking to the school alone now.

"Are you okay…Honda-san?" She…She knew that voice! The shock made her stop right away. Her head snapped up; her hair flowing around her face and her newly fallen tears were taken to the wind by the force of her movement. The tears sparkled in the sunlight and her eyes widened and her fingers loosened their grip on her school bag; for there was the pale skin, deep purple eyes, and shiny dark silver hair of one, Sohma Yuki.

Tohru just stood there, frozen. She didn't know what to do or what could be said. Had he remembered her? But one look at the smile that had played across his face had answered the unspoken question. His smile had been cold, so cold, and exactly like it used to be. It was the smile that he use to give to everyone before Tohru had appeared in the Sohma's lives.

It was then that she realized that she had not answered his question, "Oh…Um…That is…" Yet, words seemed to fail her.

"I'm sorry; I guess your name isn't Honda Tohru then." With that he gave Tohru one last look and then left, heading back to the school.

Even though Yuki left, as Tohru continued to stand in the same spot as moments before, she felt someone watching her. Quickly turning around she saw Kyo looking at her. Her heart stopped. Their eyes met. Tohru felt her mouth open as if she was going to say something, but nothing seemed to be able to come out.

"Are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot, or are you going to say something? Are you another one of those fan club girls? Don't know what you see in that kuso nezumi. I hate him and I hate girls like you." Tohru just watched as Kyo left for the school with an annoyed look on his face. The happiness of seeing the two of them again vanished within the instant. He hated her…

_He hated her_!

The bag fell from her hands and she crumbled to the hard concrete ground. As the other students walked to the school she knew that they were all looking at her, but she didn't care. She had to start all over again.

She thought about all the smiles he had given just to her. All the playful banter that they had with each other and being held in his arms…With only the sheet between the two of them. Right at that moment, it made her wonder if Kyo…If Kyo had loved her...

Those thoughts were erased from her mind as she heard the ringing of the school's warning bell; if Tohru didn't hurry, than she would be late to her classes.

* * *

Slowly the day was passing. It had seemed like she had been in school for three days rather than only a few hours. The dangerously painful moving of time had only been enhanced by the ringing of the lunch bell.

She had been avoiding any Sohma all day long and it was slowly killing her. Tohru wanted nothing more than to smile with them…Happy and content. But, at that moment Tohru felt nothing like that, in fact, she felt anything but that. "Are ya goin' ta lunch, Tohru?"

Her eyes lain black upon the concerned face of Uotani; Tohru only nodded her head in acknowledgement and made her way out of the school chair. "I feel pain coming from you, Tohru-chan and I feel confusion from the Sohma's." The soft voice of Hanajima simply said as the three made their way to the cafeteria.

Neither one asked what was wrong, but Tohru could feel their unasked questions prodding into her. Oh, how she wanted nothing more than to tell them the truth, but she couldn't. Even if the Sohma's could no longer remember her and the promise she had made with them, she did. _She_ remembered that promise and _she_ was not ready to break any promises…yet.

* * *

For some reason, beyond his knowledge, Yuki had wanted to talk and be friends with one Honda Tohru. He knew that it had nothing to do with him having a crush on her. No, for another reason beyond him, he knew that his heart belonged to someone…Someone else that seemed to hide like a ghost in his mind. Honda seemed to be _more_to him.

This confused Yuki more so than anything else that his mind thought of on that day. After all, he had never actually talked to her before this morning, and her reaction…It had been more than a little odd. Though her behavior _had_ been odd, it had been her eyes that had confused Yuki the most…

Those large chocolate orbs had lightened up the moment his face was reflected in them. Yet, they also held recognition. A recognition that had told him that she knew him more than others; one that said she knew his smile was not true and this recognition scared him. To him the recognition was a question of how and when.

All of that didn't really matter all that much. Yuki just longed to be her friend. His soul longed for it, almost as if he had felt her friendship once before. He felt this way with two other classmates: Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki. Though this feeling of already knowing them was not as powerful, it was still there.

It made him wonder if anyone else would make him feel this way and he also wondered if the others felt this way. They all seemed to be behaving differently to say the least, each dipping into deep thought, even Kyo and Momiji.

Behavior and though were not the only weird thing happening lately. His dreams; they seemed so real, almost as if they were actual memories rather than images created randomly from the mind. And he was positive that he saw Honda, Uotani, and Hanajima in those realistic dreams; dreams that consisted of flashes and moments of normal, everyday things.

Every one of those "normal, every day thing"…Had _never_ even happened. It was just as if his mind _had_ just created these dreams as any other.

None of it made sense and it seemed as if the older members of the Sohma's didn't know about any happenings that could have caused this. In all truths, it seemed as if the older members were changing and becoming better people. Ritsu now had a steady girlfriend and had gained an unknown courage that allowed him to no longer cross-dress. Meanwhile his brother, Ayame, was becoming less and less aggravating.

Why wasn't this the same for the younger Sohma's? Why wasn't it the same for him? Instead, none of the younger members, himself included, had changed at all. And no matter how hard he tried to change, he just _couldn't_! He had no idea how to nor where to start from.

He hated this feeling; this feeling of being confused and left in the dark. All he wanted was answers.

* * *

Kyo didn't know what the matter was with him. All he knew was that something was not right all together. At night his dreams were filled with the images of that Honda girl. They were images of her when she had been so little…The images of her playing in the sand at the park; when he had first seen her and her mother Kyoko…Images of her smiling, laughing, and what many would consider flirting, with him…Images of her warm body being held in his arms. The last images, of him and her hugging had one that was covered with a white and flowing sheet, while the other was without.

It wasn't only in his dreams that such "pictures" appeared in his mind. They also appeared randomly in day dreams throughout the day. They popped up in the past two days, more on this day (for she was in all of his classes), then the previous day. Yet, they came upon him whenever he was unaware and this confused him more than anything else in the past days.

This morning, when he had seen her, he hadn't meant to be so mean to her. He had wanted to smile at her and hug her. At that moment he had not cared if he was going to transform into a cat or not; he had a feeling that she wouldn't have cared either way. Where this assumption came from he didn't know, but he knew that it was true.

No matter he wanted to do this though, he knew that he could not. He just wasn't a people person and he did not know how to deal with relationships of any kind.

This didn't bother him, but what did scare him was the feeling that he could only describe as love. Whenever he thought of her, dreamt of her, or saw her…His heart pounded and he felt light headed…All he wanted was to kiss her…These emotions were so strong inside his heart, but how they came about he wasn't sure. He hadn't felt this way only days before. So why was he feeling this way all of a sudden?

Every answer he came up with seemed more and more ridicules. Nothing matched up and it made his anger rise. He felt his blood boil when he thought of how clueless he was to even his own feelings.

**BANG**! Kyo felt his fist come in contact with a locker. He tightened his fist and felt his eyelids cover his eyes. He needed to control his anger better, but that seemed to be an impossibility with him. That didn't matter at the moment, he had been on his way to lunch and he didn't feel like missing it.

Taking a deep breath Kyo continued down the hallway and down to the cafeteria. Once he was down there he paid for his food (he wouldn't eat Yuki's horrid food if he had another option), and then made his way outside. He started toward the usual spot where he sat with his cousins (right under the large tree on the grounds), but stopped. By the base of the tree where Yuki and Tohru, along with the damn Yankee and the scary denpa girl; Yuki and Tohru where talking to each other…But what, exactly, where they talking _about_?

* * *

They were talking about nothing. This fact didn't bother Tohru in the least, all that mattered was the she was talking to Yuki. At first she wasn't going to go anywhere near the old lunch haunt of hers, but her feet took her there automatically.

She had wanted to turn back…That is, until she remembered _that _day all so long ago…

-Flashback-

_It had been her "first" day of high school, or that was how she always seemed to think of it; that day that she came to school with Sohma Yuki for the first time._

_She could remember how he spoke of the curse, and of Akito, and of her memory. He talked of what-ifs that Tohru thought could never become possible. The what-ifs did become possible though the circumstances were reversed. This fact did not change the promise that she had made to Yuki. The promise that she would still be his friend even if she no longer remembered him. Just because it was he that no longer remembered her didn't change anything._

-End Flashback-

So, here she was, talking to Yuki. Restarting the friendship that she had with him and prolonging this promise to Haru, Momiji, and Kyo. It made her smile when she thought of starting all over again…Of being given a second chance…

_**Those were the words that Tohru told herself, yet, just how true were they?

* * *

**_

_A/N: Finished and done with chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed that and if you did, or even if you didn't, please tell me so in a review. It would be greatly appreciated. :) Anyway, there will be no preview this time, because I plan to have the next "chapter" up by either tomorrow or Thursday. Though, keep in mind, the next chapter is going to be a transition chapter, or what one might consider a filler chapter. I doubt that it will even be a full page._

_Since there will be no preview, I'll tell you all of a little plot bunny that attacked me in my sleep the other night. ;) It was an idea for a crossover fanfic, which will be a first for me, and it will be a HP/FB crossover. I promise that it will be nothing like the others, and I plan on finishing it like I plan on finishing this one. I have the main plot all worked out in my head and I'm sure that all the subplots will come easily enough. So, look out for a fanfic entitled, "**Ashes of Curses**". It will be in the HP section of unless you guys think I should do otherwise. I hope that you all check it out when I have it typed up and posted. Well, I believe that is enough self advertising for one day. Until next time, when we get to chapter six: **Heartache**. : )_


	8. Heartache

**_Chapter Six: Heartache_**

_A/N: Hi there everyone. :) I told you that I would have this, if you can even call it, chapter up by today. It is extremely short, I know this, but I felt it was needed to transition from one stage of Tohru's personality to the next stage. A filler chapter, if you want to call it that. I hope that you like it and please leave a review. :D

* * *

_

A week…She had been without the Sohma's for a whole week. Her heart still ached for them…She had to start all over again with their relationships, and she was unable to see Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Rin, or Kagura…She missed them so much.

She had told herself last Monday that she would be strong and able to do this. That she would stay solid and shine through the inky blackness, but Tohru was crumbling.

**_Ba-dum_**. Her eyes glazed over. **_Ba-dum_**. Her body was so weak. **_Ba-dum, ba-dum_**. Her knees gave out. **_Ba-dum_**. All emotion escaped her face. **_Ba-dum_**. Tears slipped softly and quickly down her pale cheeks. **_Ba-dum, ba-dum_**.

…_Gone…_

…_They were gone…_

…_Cold…_

…_They were cold…_

…_No…_

…_Positive words…_

…_Unable… …To smile…

* * *

_

_A/N: Done and finished; short and sweet, or so I hope. :' ) I hope you enjoyed, please tell me if you did or if you did not. Well, here is the preview for next chapter, which **will** be longer:_

_**Chapter Seven: Broken Promises**_

_It's Monday and Tohru doesn't go to school, her mind is too mentally damaged by pain. Yet, she does come to grips with the fact that Kyo is now the number one person in her heart. Along with this, Tohru's cousin notices the change in behavior from the first time that Tohru stayed with them and now, making her suspicious. Finally, Tohru visits her mother's grave and meets up with Uo and Hana._

_There it is; I hope that keeps you interested. Oh, and I would like to say thank you to all of my reviewers, whether you have already reviewed or not! **Your reviews mean so much to me, thank you!** Until next chapter…_

_-Lily- _


	9. Broken Promise

_**Chapter Seven: Broken Promise**_

_A/N: Hey everyone. :D Sorry for taking a whole month and a day to update. :x This month was just very tiring and, while I'm still obsessed with Fruits Basket, I have been in the mood for it lately. But don't worry! My passion for it will come back soon enough, kinda like a circle. :p Anyway, I _would _do individual reviews, but I really want to get this up today and so…I shall just skip them and give a general: **Thank you all so very much for the reviews!** Oh, and I don't know how to read that much Japanese, only a little, but I'm slowly teaching myself, I hope that answers your question **hi-senshi**. I got all my Furuba info on later chapters online._

_After that really long A/N let's head on to the story. : )_

**-…-**

When Tohru's cousin woke up, Tohru had not been there, hadn't been sleeping in her bed. Normally this was normal because Tohru was up making breakfast when she walked down the stairs, a routine that they had all grown accustomed to.

She planned on smelling Tohru's delicious food, but the air was absent of any lovely aromas. Where was Tohru then? Had she already left or had she just woken up really late that day? But, no, she came around the corner and had found her mother, father, and grandfather all in the kitchen, yet, no Tohru.

Where had she been, Tohru's cousin had no idea, but she was going to find out, "Mom, did Tohru tell you where she was going this morning?" She watched her mother drop the spatula she was holding; obviously she had not known that her daughter had been standing there.

"Tohru-chan left before any of us got up today, but she did leave a note. She wrote how she was going to visit her mother's grave before school." Tohru's aunt had said this all very nonchalantly to her daughter, as if visiting a dead mother's grave was no big deal. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason, I just didn't see her around and was wondering were she was." Tohru's cousin answered truthfully back to her mother. She was curious, and yet, she was also very worried about her cousin. Her smile was hardly on her face and when it was…it was fake. Something was up with Tohru and she was going to find out just what it was. So, she told her mother that she would grab something to eat on the way to school; she quickly got dressed, and headed out the door.

She had been walking for a while before she finally came upon the graveyard twice in her life, but she had made sure to put it into her long term memory, just in case.

Being as quiet as she could, Tohru's cousin walked through the front gates and into the graveyard. She felt a chill slither up her spine and she quickly closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. She felt like she was unwanted here, but she kept moving.

After a few minutes she saw Tohru. The girl that had always been smiling, now looked broken and worn out. Her head was bent and her legs were folded underneath her body as she sat in front of, what Tohru's cousin assumed, was Kyoko's grave.

She crept closer, wanting to hear what Tohru was saying between her tears.

"Oh, Mother. I broke the promise that I made to myself about you, because…Because…I-I-**I love Kyo-kun**!" the tears that had been falling moderately before, where now pouring out of her eyes.

"Whenever I'm around him…I feel so protected, so warm, and so loved. My heart beats so fast and my face always seems to blush…" Realization hit Tohru and she gasped, "Mother, I think-I think that Kyo-kun had loved me! All those times…The look in his eyes when he would look at me, the way his face would blush (_just like mine_) whenever he said something nice to me-his behavior in general around me, but most importantly mother, the way his arms felt around me; how they held my and protected me…" After that long rant, Tohru stopped for a moment and caught her breath and then added, "The thought of Kyo-kun loving me, I've had it before, that time when we did the Cinderella play in school, but I never thought that it could actually be true. That Kyo-kun could actually love **me**…"

Tohru had felt herself curl up into a ball and just sit there. Her eyes were glazed over and the tears continued to trickle out. But she didn't care anymore. "Kyo had loved me…and now he has forgotten me."

"But if Kyo-kun is happy, then that's all that matters…Right mother? But then, why do I want Kyo-kun to remember me? Why do I still want to break the curse and why do I want to protect Kyo-kun from that horrible fate of being locked up?" Tohru stopped her string of questions for a moment, she had thought that she had heard something, but, upon looking around and having found nothing, she had continued her tangent.

"I'm being selfish, aren't I, mother?" Yet, Tohru had not gotten any spoken response, just as she had expected. Besides this fact, Tohru had received some form of an answer from her mother. For the wind had picked up and as it played its way through her brown locks of hair, it seemed it had brought an answer with it.

She would be selfish, she would go and get Kyo back and then…Then she would tell him that she loved him. In Tohru's mind the plan seemed so easy, yet Tohru had known that it would be a long and hard journey. She knew that she would have to become the person whom she truly was. That she would have to leave behind the fake Tohru that she had once been and the broken Tohru that she was at the moment.

"Please, someone help me." The words were spoken quietly, but not quietly enough, for the wind picked them up and brought them to the ears of Tohru's cousin. Both Tohru and her cousin knew who could help her. For Tohru had known that if she was going to transform herself, then she was going to need help; help from Uotani and Hanajima.

**-…-**

Tohru's cousin had heard every word that Tohru had said. Yet, she had understood very little of it. That boy Kyo, he had been the one with the orange hair and crimson eyes, of course that was if memory was serving her right.

Even though Tohru's cousin hadn't gotten everything that had been said, she had been able to tell one thing. She had heard the tone that Tohru had used when she had spoken. It had been a tone of a desperate cry. More so, Tohru's cousin knew that she was no where near as nice as Tohru, but she had been the only one who had heard her cousin's cry for help, so she figured that she had to do _something_. Now the only matter left was what she _was_ going to do.

Now, Tohru's cousin wasn't all to sure why her parents seemed to hate Tohru, but she knew that she didn't. It may have had something to do with the age difference or maybe the generation gap or the fact that she had never met Tohru's father _or_ mother. So the fuss that her parent's always seemed to have over Tohru's parents was lost to the young teenaged girl. Personally, she liked Tohru, and now was her chance to help her cousin who always seemed to smile, but most importantly, was an excellent cook. Liking and wanting to help Tohru was as simple as that.

But, she had no idea what she could do to help. After all, it was still early in the morning and she had to get moving or being late to school was going to be unavoidable. That was it! The way in which she was going to help Tohru came to her and she had left the graveyard in a rush.

She was going to find Tohru's two friends, the blonde haired girl and the black haired girl. Tohru had a picture of the three of them back at the house and they had stopped by once to check-up on Tohru. Yes! This would be a perfect plan. Once she told them about Tohru, they would go quickly and help. Help Tohru in the way that she was unable to.

Her lungs burned and her legs ached, but she had kept running and the pain of the physical activity wasn't all that bad. It didn't hurt as much since she had a determined thought in mind. That thought had been nothing but good for her, for when she had felt as if she would be unable to run anymore, that thought came to mind and she had energy to continue.

Finally, she saw Tohru's school in front of her. All that she had left to do was find a long bunch of golden blonde hair or a braid of midnight black strands. It wouldn't be that hard, but she also knew that it wouldn't be all that easy. And so, her search had begun and she had not given up, even as the seconds ticked by.

At last she had found the two girls that she had been looking for. They were right in front of her now; the black haired girl was talking to the long-haired blonde. So, Tohru's cousin had stopped short to listen to the conversation they were having.

"Tohru isn't here; do you know where she is Hana?" The question was asked in a rough voice, one that sounded as if the person had been part of a street gang (little did she know how right she was), but the voice was filled with concern.

"Tohru-chan is near by and I can sense her pain, but I can't quite pin-point it." This voice was soft and so calm, almost making it sound monotonous…almost creepy. Yet, like with the blonde, a tone of overall concern.

Both of them had looked lost, unable to do anything. This was the moment at which Tohru's cousin spoke up, "I know where she is. Tohru's down by the graveyard were her mother is buried."

"**WHAT**! Why is she there?" But the question that was asked by the rough sounding girl went unanswered. For, they both took off toward the graveyard were Tohru was.

Tohru's cousin watched them go, knowing full well that her part in her cousin's life had come and passed. Well, she was going to be late for school, nothing new.

**-…-**

Kyo didn't know why he was going to the graveyard and not to school; he didn't know why he was going to visit _her_ grave, a grave he had been trying to avoid for so long. But, he felt the heavy pull of gravity forcing him toward the grave. School just didn't seem important that day, in fact, the thought of even going to school had been lost to his mind.

All he had known was that he had felt tears, not his own, but someone else's. They were falling inside his soul and surrounding his heart and dripping into the endless blackness that had recently taken over his memories and feelings. With each tear that slid over his heart and dripped downward to the bottomless abyss, the pull to the graveyard had grown. It was driving him crazy.

_Drip._ "I want us to stay together." _Drip_. Arms encircling him. _Drip_. "Yep, I can see it; you've got a plump right in the center of your back, Kyo-kun." _Drip_. "Would you marry Tohru-chan?" _Drip…Drip_. I **love** you. _DRIP_.

He had felt his eyes widen and himself scream. The thoughts, the feelings,…the emotions; they all bombarded him. They were almost becoming too much for him to take, Kyo had felt his legs give out and, very much like Tohru, lay curled up on the ground.

The pressure on his mind was overpowering all reason and thought. The only thing that Kyo could feel was pain, so he continued his painful screams and felt hot tears well up in his eyes. All he wanted…

_All he wanted_ was to see the smiling face of Honda Tohru. He wanted to always be by her side and to feel his lips upon hers. Just like that, he wanted to love her, and he didn't know why.

His confusion had muddled his mind and made it so that he was unable to notice the world around him; the world, which had already crumbled to black in his eyes. He did not see the brown haired and brown eyed girl that was haunting his mind standing behind him. For slowly his mind had given up to the blackness that had been surrounding him.

So, he did not feel the touch of Honda Tohru as she kneeled by his side and rested his head in her lap. He did not taste the salty tears that had fallen from her eyes and splashed onto his tanned face. He did not hear the choked out words, for the tears were affecting her vocals, of, "I love you, Kyo."

It seemed to the two individuals, one conscious and one who was not, that the words were lost to the wind. That the only other ears besides Tohru's that had heard the seemingly forbidden words was the heavily blowing breeze.

Nevertheless, two girls, whose eyes shone the reflected forlorn picture in front of them and who were covered by the stray Cherry Blossom petals that the wind had played with…They had also heard the declaration of love.

On that day Tohru was going to break one promise, but fulfill another. After seeing Kyo so broken and lost, the decisions to have the curse broken and of finding out who she _truly_ was, had finally begun.

For you see. On that day, the beginning of having all the secrets that had been hidden in the dark, where now, being pulled into the light…In the light by which all could see.

**-…-**

_A/N: I know this chapter wasn't as long as some of my other one's, but I felt this to be the best place to end it. Things are finally starting to move along and beginning to unravel, so make sure you read Chapter Eight whenever I get around to writing it and then typing it up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think in a review. Oh and here is the preview for Chapter Eight:_

_**Chapter Eight: Pained Waves**_

_This chapter will take a look at Haru and Rin along with Kagura and see just how much not remembering Tohru has affected them. Along with this are the confrontation of Tohru with Hana and Uo, and the discovery of the curse on the latter two's parts. Finally, the problem of what to do with the unconscious Kyo will be resolved._

_Until next chapter,_

_- Lily -_


	10. Pained Waves

_**Chapter Eight: Pained Waves**_

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but this chapter just turned out much longer than I expected and I went to places that I had not been planning on going. The event surrounding Hiro (excluding Kisa and Kagura) actually happened in the manga as well as the event surrounding Akito, the rest is all mine own stuff though. I've responded to everyone using the reply button thing, so that takes care of that. Enough of this author note, I'll let you get on with the story now: )_

(-)-(-)

_(Unknown time)_

Her eyes, they were always so dark and always so cold. Her lips had been hardened into an almost continuous frown. The voice that came from those full lips was hardly ever sweet, only extremely sharp.

But…

There were times when those tough features broke and melted away. Only Haru was able to do that to Rin. He could make those ice eyes of hers catch fire and burn, make her delicious lips crack a smile, and make that icy voice become quiet (sometimes even silent) with pleasure.

That was what was happening at the moment. Haru was running his hands freely and slowly through her newly (and unwillingly) obtained short hair. She didn't like it, but he did, and sometimes…Sometimes that was all that mattered. This was one of those moments when sometimes was enough.

A moment when his tongue on her pale skin felt like small flames of heated passion, which sent a chill of life through Rin's deadened body. For, you see, shocks of electricity were never enough to ignite a moan of feeling in such an iced soul.

Locked up, that was what Rin was constantly doing to the part of her that wanted to live. The part of her that longed for Haru, yet, it was only when she was with Haru that the key was placed into the keyhole, turned, and then all her feelings and thoughts got exposed.

Rin closed her eyes and had let each quick and simple touch ignite her senses. Letting the waves of pleasure spread over her senses like warm light creeping over a dark alleyway. She felt her eyelids press over her eyes, making any emotions she may have had, become impossible to see. Almost as if the heavy layers of deep purple and black eye shadow she wore covered the windows to her soul, becoming two closed curtains. Her skin was tingling-caught one fire-and her lips responded by opening and letting out a cry of pleasure. This was what she used to escape the curse that haunted her thoughts. To momentarily forget about breaking the curse and becoming an emotionless ice princess. She would loose herself in the moment, in the moment when time seemed to have stopped. Rin could and would get drunk off her love for him…for her love of Haru.

She would close herself off to him, for him, but she hadn't been able to do that lately. It confused Rin; she had been trying so hard to get the curse that had tortured her family so long lifted, but then that drive had vanished. The almost obsessive factor of breaking the curse before even love was flipped around. As of late, Rin only wanted her time spent with Haru. Why this sudden change? Even she had not been sure. It had seemed like a voice had been in her heart, telling her that her tale was done. That she no longer had to be involved with breaking the curse. With the loss of her long and flowing hair was the loss of her will to interfere with her family's business. Now, all she wanted was Haru. She knew, as her naked body intertwined with Haru's, that someone else was handling it all. That _someone else_ had willingly taken the pain and burden upon their soul. That _someone else_ was also letting out cries of passion, though instead of pleasure, they were of pain.

(-)-(-)

_(Present time)_

Hana was running, a physical activity at which she was neither good at nor enjoyed, in actuality…she despised it. Yet, Tohru's well being was on the line, and so, running was not going to kill her.

Though, after a while the physical exertion had started to get to Hana; a fact that anyone could have easily spotted because of her heavy breathing. It was hard enough to move in the lacy outfits that Hana wore, meaning that it was growing nearly impossible to continue running. The only thing that had kept her running was that Hana knew that the graveyard was so close.

So close…So close that it was beginning to take shape in her eyes. Dark and bleak was how the graveyard appeared to her and she knew that Uotani saw the same-felt the same. After all, their waves were practically identical.

Hana and Uo were at the graveyard, so they went from running to jogging. The two worried friends were only concentrated on finding and helping their friend-Tohru. So, Hana had her mind set on Tohru's mother's grave and could feel the haunting waves of Tohru's heart growing stronger as the two grew closer to where Tohru was thought to be. That was, until Hana felt another wave…an unusual wave…a Sohma wave or, to be more precise, a Sohma Kyo wave. And his wave signals matched Tohru's perfectly as far as Hana could tell.

Sadness…pain…grief…_love_. Such emotions were being displayed in both human beings, though Kyo's had the odd emotion in his waves, the one that all Sohma's had. What it was, Hana was unable to tell, though she could feel a revelation in the air.

The two friends came upon Tohru sooner then they had expected and with an (un)expected companion. All Hana had felt she could do at that moment was watch and listen, but not interfere, not yet. It wasn't until she heard Tohru tell an unconscious Kyo that she loved him. What the two where doing to each other was only hurting them, Hana could feel the cry for help coming off of both Tohru and Kyo's waves. There was something that they were both hiding from Hana and Uo, for this Hana knew. So, this secret…This dark aura hanging over both of them was finally going to be let out, and Hana was going to be the one to do something about it.

After all, the two had been dancing around each other long enough; hopefully…Hopefully this "they keep missing each other" behavior was going to come to an end. Now, all she had to do was go over to Tohru.

(-)-(-)

_(Previous day)_

He could feel the embrace and the tears, but why? Why was he crying and why did he feel so empty? He always thought he would be happy; so happy to finally be rid of it. Why was his mother right? Why did she have to say that good-byes are hard…sad? When she said those words, she reminded him of someone. A female just as ditzy, just as happy, just as annoying…and just as loving.

Yet, any further thought of this other female disappeared. The further he tried to recall anything, the more about this person he was finding himself forgetting. The thought was lost in the embrace.

He rarely felt embraces and when he did they were only with the other cursed members such as Kagura, Rin…but more importantly, Kisa. Yet, their hugs, he had them memorized, the way those three hugged and what those hugs felt like, he knew them so well…They weren't special.

This hug was special, not just for him, but for his Mom as well. This was the first time his mother had been able to feel her son in her arms. It was such a warm embrace and one that he was unable to describe. It was a hug that only a mother could give-a mother who he loved, though at times this love might not be easy to see. So there he was, his arms wrapped tightly…almost desperately around the comfort that surrounded his mother. Between the two of them, now sleeping comfortably was his baby sister. The warmth that surrounded him, helped to dull the confusion.

Finally, with tears still sliding down from his eyes, he reluctantly let go of his mother and baby sister; a sister that he could now be a good older brother to. He would be able to be an older brother that would be able to give his little sister a hug if she got hurt or was sad or happy. He would be able to be a _normal_ older brother. The thought was so odd an alien to him and the question of why _he_ got freed from the curse was starting to haunt him.

He dried his trailing tears, and just in time, as he heard the sound of small and delicate feet walking towards the room in which his family was in. The footsteps were tiny and fragile and he automatically knew who they belonged to. His heart skipped a beat when he thought about who it was-Kisa; his princess.

Just as Kisa came into the room, Hiro felt his mother wrap her arms tightly around him. He looked toward the doorway when he heard a small gasp. There was Kisa looking the same, the only slight difference was that her hair had grown just a little; her wide and innocent eyes looking at him in complete shock and a glimmer of happiness…and even a small sliver of envy.

Making his way out of his mother's hug, he slowly made his way over to Kisa.

(-)-(-)

_(Previous day)_

Kagura didn't know how she felt at the moment. If she _had_ to say how she was feeling-she would say that she felt indifferent. But why she felt such indifference was beyond her. She wanted to know the reason though, why…

Why didn't she want to go and show Kyo how much she loved him? It was something that she was known to do quite frequently. So why did she get this feeling of just giving up on Kyo recently? In her heart, Kagura felt as if Kyo's heart…already belonged to someone else, but her mind was unable to think of who that someone could be.

Her kitty backpack's tail swung back and forth as she walked toward Hiro's house, with those thoughts overcoming her mind. She had been told to go and pick up Kisa from school, and so, she did. Yet, at the moment Kisa had ran ahead toward Hiro's house (she had wanted to visit him). The younger girl vanished into the house while Kagura was still a ways away.

Kagura took her time to get to Hiro's house and was sticking with he slow pace. That is, until she heard Kisa gasp, at which point she let curiosity and concern overcome her. Once she hurriedly made her way to where she had heard the gasp come from. She saw Hiro being held lovingly in the embrace of his mother; His mother who was _not_cursed by the zodiac. Why?

This question was constantly on her mind as of late, and as she watched a scene that she thought was impossible, happen in front of her eyes…she finally knew the answer.

Kagura left had let her body quickly fall to the floor. All of the questions had one answer. She felt her kitty backpack fall from her shoulders and onto wood beneath her. Her soul knew this answer to be the right one, even if her mind didn't. Her arms reached out behind her as her eyes stayed glued to the picture in front of her. The answer was…Her hands found their target (the straps of her orange cat backpack) and thus, she wrapped her arms tightly around it. The answer was that all of this was happening because of the unknown…unremembered girl who had stolen Kyo's heart from her. She felt the ripping pain of something heavy leaving her heart. Kagura began to cry.

For in that unwanted moment both the curse and the imagined love she had for Kyo left her.

(-)-(-)

_(Present time)_

She was almost directly above Tohru, with Uotani at her side. Yet, Tohru was completely unaware of their presence. She just held Kyo tightly though, Saki noted, Tohru had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and no further.

Since Tohru was still "out of it", or so one could say, Hana felt it to be a good time, if any, to do a complete examination of Tohru and Kyo's waves. Tohru's were distraught, panicky and she was calling out to someone (most likely Kyo) to…to remember her…to love her…to not leave her alone. Her heart was screaming out, _"Please don't leave me, not after taking my heart. Please! Don't me like my father did…Don't leave me like mother did…"_

"Don't leave me broken, Kyo-kun! I need you here with me to pick up all the scattered pieces. Oh, mother, you had father leave you as well (thought that was through death) b-but still, mother, what should I do?"

Hana was getting ready to say something, but right at that moment Arisa began to cry. Seeing Tohru in such a state must have brought the crying upon Uotani. Hana felt a pang of sadness sting inside her, but tears never came-tears never could come. She wasn't one to cry, even when she had been younger.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan! W-what are you doing here?" Tohru's eyes were wide and her voice slightly high pitched from surprise. "You two…Y-you shouldn't be here!" By now Tohru was going into her panic mode.

"We shouldn't be here! Tohru, look at you! What's going on here? I've had just about enough of the secrets!" Hana watched as Arisa let all the pent up anger out.

"Please, Uo-chan and Hana-chan please…Just leave. I'm sorry, but I don't want to do to you what my mother did to me." She was pleasing by then and her voice sounded broken.

"Why?" Hana felt herself ask, for even she could not find the answer just by looking at the flow of electrical waves.

"She…My mother, after my father died…She just forgot about me." Hana felt herself gasp, after all, that didn't sound like Kyoko at all. "My mother, she hadn't always been the perfect mother that you, Hana-chan and Uo-chan, knew. At one time my mother had been young and just lost her husband. Meaning that she was by herself to raise a child, it had been all too much for her, and she had gotten lost in the sadness. Her being lost and not having anyone to help guide her…is how I am able to forgive her…for almost committing suicide and leaving me behind." Both friends felt their minds freeze, so this had been the true Kyoko, the flawed Kyoko-it just didn't seem real. Tohru continued, "If it hadn't been for a mother with her child walking by, my mother would have jumped off that bride she was standing over…"

"And she would have left my side forever a lot sooner than she did. Everyone thought that I was too young to remember what I had felt at that time in my life, but I _do_ remember. And-Hana-chan, Uo-chan…I never want you to feel unwanted and unneeded by someone you care about. That's why…That's why…"

Yet Tohru was unable to finish the sentence. Her arms had wrapped themselves tighter around Kyo's shoulders throughout the telling of her story. Uotani and Hana stopped Tohru in mid-sentence by bringing her into a warm hug.

"Tohru, you really are silly, aren't you?" Arisa asked half-serious and half-joking with a flow of (now) slowing tears. "We are going to stand by you through every up and every down. That's what best friends are for, right Hana?"

"Yes, right, Tohru-chan?"

Tohru didn't answer right away. It seemed as if everything had been too much for her too take for a second. So she had just sat there, stunned, but then she snapped out of it and answered, "Yes." A small and true smile made its way onto Tohru's deadened face.

"So, what exactly has been up with you and the Sohmas, Tohru-chan?" Hana asked in her soft and passive voice, her eyes straying to the passed out form of Sohma Kyo. "What's the secret surrounding them?"

The two best friends stayed silent as they watched Tohru look downward at the unconscious boy in her arms. Her faced looked as if her mind was in conflict. Until, it seemed that Tohru's mind came to a conclusion.

"They're curse." Her voice was sad and dark, a tone that was never heard from Tohru before and so, neither one felt that they should interrupt her. "If…No, only thirteen…No…" Tohru seemed to have trouble starting. But then she took a deep breath and tried again.

"Not all the Sohma's are cursed, just a select few. Though, all the Sohma's you have met are cursed or at least know about the curse. If any of them are hugged by a person of the opposite gender (who is not cursed) then they transform into an animal from the Chinese Zodiac." Tohru stopped for a few minutes to catch her breath and hold her somber eyes on Kyo. Both Hana and Uotani were stuck in a surprised silence.

"Then there is Kyo-kun. He's cursed, but he isn't considered a member of the zodiac _or_ a member of the Sohma family. Kyo-kun transforms into the cat…the cat that had been left out of the Zodiac fest. Kyo-kun has another curse on him though; he is cursed with the spirit of the cat…the cat's true form. A form…" Tohru once again paused and her eyes glazed over as she thought. "A form that us so scary…so ugly…so retched smelling, and yet, it is still Kyo-kun in there. So, how could I not accept it?"

Arisa and Saki thought that she was done. Both thought that there could be not another thing to add to this horrid curse. "Then there is Akito-san. She has a bond with each member of the zodiac and is the head of the family. A bond that makes her burden so heavy…A little lost girl inside a woman's body…A woman's body that has to be hidden behind a man's…How…How can I break it? How can I break this horrible curse?"

"Hana-chan, you know a lot about curses, how can I break it?" Tohru glanced at her friend and Hanajima saw hope in her eyes. Hana did know a lot about curses and she knew the answer the moment Tohru started to speak of it.

"The curse to the curse on is that the curse will weaken and eventually disappear all together, but most curses are set to last for thousands upon thousands of years. The other alternative…is hope. If those who are cursed get or are given hope, then defiance upon the curse begins to happen, and the curse starts to weaken at a much faster pace. Thus, the curse will eventually break. It all comes down to hope-hope embodied in one person." Hana's black, emotionless eyes landed on Tohru and stayed on Tohru as she said every single word.

"How can I be their hope when no one remembers me anymore?" Tohru sounded defeated.

Saki felt herself begin to talk again, while Arisa stayed quiet, seeming as if she was weighing something heavy on her mind. "How do you know that they have all forgotten you, Tohru-chan? Why do you think Sohma-kun came here? You are their hope and they aren't going to easily forget you. Now, it is only a matter of how, Tohru-chan. How are you going to ensure that you come through as their shinning bit of hope, even through all the dark layers of erased memories?"

Tohru hardly moved, her hand just slowly crept downward, until it clutched Kyo's hand and squeezed. "I'm going to become who I truly am, just as Kyo-kun told me to."

"That's right, Tohru-chan, just think like that and the curse will be broken, and I and Uo will help. Now, let's go and bring Sohma-kun back to his home."

_Not your home…His home…_

Hanajima knew that those words were probably wrong and that they stung Tohru's heart. But what else was she suppose to say?

While lifting up and supporting Kyo, Tohru and Saki started to make their way out of the graveyard, but were stopped by the sound of Arisa's voice. "Wait! Kureno, he's a Sohma, isn't he? He's cursed, too, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is a Sohma, but the physical part of the curse left him years ago. Now, Kureno-san only has the mental affects of the curse on him." Tohru grew quiet and her eyes became blank as she told her friend the hurtful truth.

Hana and Tohru were making their way out of the graveyard once again, only to be stopped (once again) by Arisa's voice, "Which animal did Kureno turn into, Tohru?" Tohru and Hana could see the worry and anguish as it made its way plainly across Uotani's eyes. What was causing Arisa such sadness was unknown to them both.

Tohru didn't answer right away, something inside told her that when Arisa received the answer, all would not be well, and that the answer her and Hana would get back would do neither one any good. Yet, after spending a whole minute of just looking at her friend's dread filled face, Tohru answered, "Kureno-san turned into the Rooster of the Zodiac, Uo-chan."

"The Rooster, so, that would be like the bird, right?" Arisa's voice quivered slightly, as if she hoped the answer would be no, even though she knew it would be yes.

"Yes. Why did you want to know, Uo-chan?"

"That bird…The other night, right before we were going to close up the store…a bird dropped down to the ground for no reason at all, right outside…" Arisa said nothing at all as she took off, not quite sure where she was going. Besides that, Tohru knew what was running across Uotani's mind, as did Hana. Uotani was thinking that something horrible has happened to Kureno.

Tohru had wanted to go after Arisa, but with the weight of half of Kyo's body on her and the gentle touch of Hanajima's small hand; this reminded her that she had to bring Kyo back to…_his_…house. So, the two (while carrying an unconscious Kyo) finally got out of the graveyard and headed in the direction of Kyo's house. No one would bother to look back, for they would have found that Arisa had long since gone.

(-)-(-)

_(Previous day)_

He once again found himself in an embrace, though this one he was familiar with. The warmth of Kisa's body was barely enough for him to feel, but that was how it had always been. The way her body fit so perfectly in his arms, the way her slender frame was able to be completely engulfed by his arms, these arms that held Kisa so tightly, and his hands meeting at the middle of her back. At first he felt as id he was holding her in an embrace too tight, yet soon realized that the embrace he was receiving from her was of the same strength. Neither wanted to let go of Hiro's new found freedom.

As they continued to embrace Hiro had let his warm lips be placed upon Kisa's cool cheek. A cheek that heated up in a blush the moment his lips left it. Then, very slowly and with a hot blush upon his face, watched as his nervous eyes grew closer to Kisa's glazed ones; both of their breathes grew shallow. They slowly grew closer to one another and both watched as the other's eyes began to close. Finally, their lips met, just a short and sweet brush of their lips. But, that had been enough for the Hiro and Kisa to be filled with a temporary moment of complete happiness.

As to not destroy the tranquil mood in the room (a room in which the two young Sohma's forgot anyone else was in) Hiro gingerly moved his lips from Kisa's and toward her ear. For a brief second or so he just stayed there, and snuggled his face in Kisa's medium length dirty blonde hair. Hiro noted that her hair smelt like caramel candy. Placing his mouth up against her ear, so close that he _knew_ she could feel his breath, he whispered, "How…Who?"

Kisa, while still in the hug, moved to whisper the answer she had into Hiro's ear; an answer that consisted of one word…one person, "Onee-chan."

(-)-(-)

_(Present time/Evening)_

It was late in the evening and it would have been dark out even if the rain clouds weren't forming. A day…A whole day, that was how long it had been since she ran. Since she ran and left _him_ in such a state; a day in which she had felt another rip at her soul, as she felt another one of _her_ animals leaving her.

She had _known_ that everything up to this point had been her fault, but she was like a child, and a child _never_ blames themselves for anything that goes wrong. Just like she twisted her mind to let that spoiled child stay inside her, that scared child…That scared child that still called out for her father. A father who had loved her and told her that she was special; a father whose presence she always kept near her in that empty box. That empty box that had made _her_ come running into the room, a knife had been clutched so tightly in her hands as she rushed forward, ready to strike. Only to be shocked to find that the box was empty this had made the knife drop. To think…

To think that she could have killed that sluttish bitch-that horrid woman…That pitiful mother whose name was Ren. She could have been so happy, could have killed the one person who never believed in her and never believed in the bond; so ignorant.

Yet, no matter how much she wanted to blame someone (anyone) else, she knew it was all her fault. Everything. This thought kept flowing through her head as she had lay curled up and hidden in the woods surrounding Shigure's house. As large water droplets began to fall at a timed pace, she quickly let the thought of how _he _was enter her mind. As that thought came and the passed, the rain became small and fast moving droplets. The thought once again pressed through Akito's mind on the well being of Kureno. For, Kureno's blood wasn't getting washed off the knife by the rain fast enough.

(-)-(-)

_A.N: There you have it everybody Chapter Eight. I thought that I would never stop typing 'cause 28 pages (written) is a **lot** to type up! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think. :3 Take care everyone and I leave you with a preview for chapter nine:_

_**Chapter Nine: Conscious Decision:**_

_Tohru goes to live with Hana and with her help begins to divulge into who she truly is. Arisa finds Kureno, but his condition is not happy one, and Momiji contemplate why he chose to not inform his family of his new found freedom. Meanwhile Akito finds herself wanting comfort in the form of her most loyal (and selfish) zodiac-wanting to loose herself in her "love" for Shigure. And, to round this whole chapter up, a little look in on how Kyo is doing and on the fact of if he can remember anything that had taken place at the graveyard. If you want to know, you will just have to wait and then read. _

_Until next time,_

_-_Lily-


	11. Conscious Decision

_**Chapter Nine: Conscious Decision**_

_A/N: Here is a little Christmas present for everyone. Now, please enjoy the chapter. : )_

(-)-(-)

Akito felt her short hair start to stick to the side of her face as the rain continually fell. Not only had the rain caused Akito's hair to get wet, it had also caused all of Akito's body to get wet at a rather fast paste. The liquid that fell onto Akito's body froze her skin. Yet, something else-an emotion almost foreign to her-covered her insides with a sheet of dry ice. This emotion was so cold that it made Akito feel as if her soul was on fire. What could this emotion be? Guilt.

This guilt was eating away at Akito and was assuredly driving her even beyond the depths of insanity. Yet, even with her mind in pieces, Akito felt herself rising and stumbling with unsteadying feet toward Shigure's house. Shigure was the only one that was able to bring Akito back to reality when she lapses into fits of insanity like this. Though, at time, it was Shigure, himself, who awakened the crazy part of her mind.

At the moment, with the world swirling across her eyes, Akito didn't feel the hate that she normally felt towards Shigure. Instead, she felt the rare bout of love and wanted comfort that she was only able to get from Shigure. Slowly…Slowly…Shigure's house seemed to take forever to come into the range of her reach. The cold door handle filled her grasp-the knife dripping with Kureno's blood lay in Akito's limp hand. She tried to turn the door handle, but her hand was too wet, not with water, but with blood.

Akito eyes widened in anger and she let out a scream of frustration. Her hands slapped across the door, which left crimson hand marks, for all she wanted was to see Shigure. So, why was the door not opening? Where was Shigure? Shigure was her dog-her loyal pet. He was _her_ selfish bastard…the only zodiac member who she _knew_ would always be by her side, for she was his. No matter how much she hated him…

The door opened and there was Shigure, right in front of her eyes. Akito's mind was in shambles before this whole mess, but now her mental state was like glass-when she saw Shigure…The glass broke. She forgot that she was covered in blood or that she hated him…Akito just felt her body slam into Shigure's…And at that moment, she knew for the rest of the night, the she wanted to be a woman.

_Why? Why did Shigure always bring this part of her out?_

It amazed her how he didn't throw her away in disgust; after all, she was drenched in both blood and rain. Whenever anyone showed her kindness-it shocked her and even scared her.

With Shigure's arms still wrapped around her body the playful and yet suspicious voice of Shigure rand loud and clear in her mind. "My, my, Akito, you know that everyone is looking for you." This wasn't a question, it was a fact. "I heard what you did Akito, it wasn't very nice, you know." His voice grew softer. "So, why are you here?"

Blank eyes looked up at Shigure. They showed no emotion except lust, this emotion made already black eyes the color of midnight. Her skin was pale like the moonlight that shone through the doorway and her body shook due to both the wetness all over her body and anticipation. Closer and closer Akito brought herself to Shigure; her arms tangled themselves around his warm body. Her lips looked blood red because of the whiteness of her skin. She was drawing gingerly closer and her heavy-laden eye lids started to cover her lustful eyes.

As the space between the two got smaller, Shigure's voice, low and dangerous, surrounded them, "Oh, now I know why you're here, Akito. You want to have some fun? How do you know that I won't be a bad doggie and tell Haa-san that you're here?"

Shigure only received a small whimper in response.

"Make me feel like a woman." It was a weak demand, but still a demand.

All Shigure could say in return was, "Of course…_my_ goddess." Akito's knife fell to the ground with a clatter.

Their lips moved nearer to be joined in a kiss.

(-)-(-)

He woke up with a gasp and ran his hand through his orange colored hair. What was he doing back at the house? The last he remembered he had been at the graveyard.

The graveyard-that was where Tohru had been. That was when he had remembered her…And his love for her. So, how had he ended up here? He couldn't find the answer in his memories. All he could recall was Tohru.

Her voice, her scent, and also her tears; he remembered how he had loved her. How she smiled and cooked their meals for them and hung the clothes outside in the breeze…The breeze that would drift through her hair…made the ribbons in her brown strands of hair flow around and encircled her face…and ruffled her cute outfits. His crimson eyes filled with longing and he thought about how he wanted to protect her…wanted her back in this house…wanted her always by his side…

He let sleep take his weary body, as a moan from downstairs echoed in his mind and rung in his ears. A tear slid down his cheek.

(-)-(-)

She has gotten so much better at the violin-it was almost hypnotic. And she has grown up so much…Her eyes have gotten smaller and they have started to loose their innocence. Her blond hair has gotten so long, it was past her shoulders.

He couldn't tell her this though, no matter if she thought of him as her older brother or not. The fact was that he _was_ her older brother through blood, not words. He was freed from the curse, yet he told himself that he wouldn't tell them-wouldn't tell his family. He was so used to watching them from afar. And watching them from afar was the best for him…because they were the past. The way he saw the past was that a person should always hold tightly onto it, but you should always hold it at a distance. So, that was what he was doing, even though he wasn't suppose to watch her play the violin anymore.

His family was the past; the broken curse was his future.

That was how he looked at things now. That was why he wouldn't allow himself to tell them about the curse and about him no longer having it, or about him being an actual family member. His mother and little sister were better off with not known…never known…never remembered.

Tears filled his brown eyes as blond strands of hair fell into his view; his view, which was now blurry due to the un-fallen tears. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of golden hair and saw a girl with long and flowing hair who happened to be headed for Hatori's house…And he wondered if his sister's hair would one day grow that far…he wondered if one day she would blossom like flower and become beautiful like that girl. By then would he still see her and…would she still see him as her older brother?

As Momo hit each string, which let out such a sad sound, he let the solemn music surround him…Momiji wept for the family that he willed himself to leave forever in the past.

(-)-(-)

Arisa ran all the way from the graveyard to the Sohma estate. It had been a tedious run, but one she could not stop because she had to get to him. She had to make sure that Kureno was okay. The pain inside ripped her apart. Taunted her and tortured her and made her realize what she felt for the rooster.

So many secrets. How where the Sohma members able to keep them all inside…Inside such fragile bodies? The human life could easily be made and easily be taken-Uotani learned this lesson once before with Kyoko…Now she feared that she may have to learn that lesson all over again with Kureno.

She was now at the two large doors, which was the entrance to the Sohma estate. Without a care, Uo threw both doors wide open and rushed inside-not sure of where to go.

Could she handle the loss of one so dear to her heart? Was her body just as fragile as everyone else's or was her body stronger? She knew the answer: No, her body was not stronger than anyone else's and yes, her body was just as fragile. She could only hope…Hope that everything would be alright.

She looked around with such a frantic look on her face. The place was like a town in itself; she had no idea where to go. So, she began to look for someone somewhere who could tell her where she could find Kureno, for at the moment, she walked with an aimless expression on her face. That was, until she saw someone that she knew.

It was that doctor…Whose name was…Hatori. That sounded right to Arisa. So, she ran to Hatori, who stood outside one of the traditional Japanese styled houses and was smoking a cigarette. The smoke swirled up and curled around him, which gave a rather creepy aura out. But this had not fazed Uo who was too caught up in her own emotions t notice.

She ran up to him-her eyes large because of panic. He was shocked, this was easy to tell, but he still managed to get out a question, "Uotani-san! What are you doing here?"

At first she didn't answer the question asked of her, instead the words that slipped out from her mouth were, "You know my name, so that means that you remember Tohru." The way she spoke it told that she meant it as a statement rather than a question.

He didn't give a spoken answer, he just nodded his head and Uo sadly let out the thought, "But, you're unable to see her." Then Uotani realized that she had let her mind go off-topic and sharply brought herself to the point of why she was there. "Where is Kureno?"

Hatori seemed surprised and that was what Arisa had expected. He had just sighed, for Arisa had a determined look upon her face, and knew that he could not deter her mind. With this decided he simply said, "Kureno is this way. Do you know what happened to him, Uotani-san?"

"Thanks, I'm glad that I was able to find someone who could lead me through this place…and no…I don't know what happened to Kureno…I just felt that something was wrong." It was only after she had said this Uo was hit with the realization that was in love with him Kureno.

They walked into Hatori's house and made their way through the numerous rooms. Finally, they came upon a rather large room at the back of the house and there Kureno was-lying on a futon with his eyes shut. From the distance Uotani was unable to tell if he was alive or dead, she severely hoped that it was the former rather than the latter, as she rushed over to the futon. Once she was by his side she was able to tell that he took in shallow breaths due to sleep-that he was alive.

Thus, she knelt down and grabbed his hand and whispered, "I love you." While she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. For a few moments no response came, but then she felt Kureno squeeze back, groan, and then open his eyes. She was shocked by this that no tears came, just a smile that seemed to be frozen to her face.

He whispered back, for he was still weak and had a bandage wrapped tightly around his chest and stomach, "That smile. You're the girl that I remember…The girl that I love. You are Uotani Arisa."

She watched over him for the rest of the night.

(-)-(-)

Normally, the black theme of Hana's room didn't sit well with Tohru, yet with such dark thoughts floating through her head-the color was welcomed. Hana's family had immediately taken her in and Tohru did not try to deny the offer. It had been hard for her to do, but it needed to be done. It was something that they both decided to do when they brought Kyo home and left him on the porch outside Shigure's room.

Tohru was ripped from her thoughts as she heard Hana enter with Megumi by her side. Hana then explained Megumi's presence. "He wanted to help you, Tohru-chan, and I figured he could teach you about the emotions needed to place a curse on someone. These emotions that lay dormant inside of you because you do not _let_ these emotions awaken."

She felt that an answer should be given, but should not be given vocally, so she just nodded. Yet, what Tohru had felt was the right thing to do, had been wrong. Hana just sighed, "Oh, Tohru-chan, by the nod of your head just so you show that you are too easily agreeable. It is too much like your fake self. This is going to take quite a long time, right, Megumi?"

"Yes, it shall. So, we must get started right away."

Thus, they worked throughout the day. Teaching Tohru to say "thank-you" only once and to not apologize for things beyond her control, they taught her to not do everything that she wound not be condemned for not always doing something. Finally, they told her to speak her mind-let people know her emotions…That it was a natural part of being human to be selfish.

As expected, Tohru made only little progress. Though, she tried as hard as she could, for she was doing all of this for herself and Kyo. She wanted to change so she could save Kyo, and the other zodiac members, but mostly for Kyo. Now, id only she could put such selfish thoughts into words and actions.

(-)-(-)

Meanwhile, Hatori watched the scene, of Kureno and Uotani, in front of him and thought about all the hardships that were brought on by his one hand. His one good sad and dark eye looked down onto his old and feeble hand. Such a power as his…should not belong to anyone.

(-)-(-)

_I hope that everyone liked this chapter, please leave a review telling me what you thought about it! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope you all have a Happy Holiday!-A/N_

_Lily_


	12. Planning and Questioning

_**Chapter Ten: Planning and Questioning**_

_A/N: I just want to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! . Also, I'm grateful for every reader and every reviewer that I have for this fic, so thank you. Finally, I just wanted to say that the chapters are going to get shorter because they will begin to deal with one central person or couple, so I should update quicker. Okay, now on to the story:_

(-)-(-)

Tohru felt herself stretch as she woke up. The sun shone through the window in Hanajima's room and once Tohru realized this, she jumped up from where she slept with a start. Never had Tohru _ever_ slept so late before in her life. At first Tohru was nervous and on the verge of panic, her mind raced as she tried to quickly get dressed and read. After this feat she walked down the stairs-ready to make breakfast, but found it already made and set on the table.

That was right; Tohru had learned that she didn't have to do everything for everyone. She learned she would have to try and not mother everyone, but mother herself instead. As Tohru sat down to eat her breakfast she thought, _"That's why I'm going to confront Kyo today on if he remembers me…and set my plan into motion."_ She now had her "determined" look etched upon her face. Hanajima felt a small smile as it made its way onto her face, for Tohru's waves were transformed into more of what they _should_ have been all along.

Soon the food was eaten and Hana and Tohru had started on their way to school. The walk was a quiet one, after all, Hana wasn't one to go about with needless babble and she knew that Tohru wanted to be left alone…wanted to think. Hana accepted this and knew that Tohru needed this. Tohru would have to do something that she had never truly done before, which was to please herself rather than others.

That silence was broken by the voice of Uotani behind them, "Hey, why are you two so silent? Something bad happen?"

"Oh, Uo-chan! Nothing bad has happened, I was just thinking about the plan that Hana and I came up with to make the Sohma's remember me. But, how did everything go with Kureno-san? Is he okay?"

Arisa didn't answer right away; instead she caught up with Tohru and Hana until she walked along side them with her hands behind her head. "Kureno is doing well. Ya know, he had gotten stabbed in the back by that Head of House of theirs-Sohma Akito. I stayed by his side until that Hatori guy told me to go home around midnight-he drove me." Here she stopped, which made both friends in front of her stop as well. Her eyes swept from Hana to Tohru, at which point, she kept her eyes locked, "Last night I realized how close I had been to loosing Kureno…I also realized that I love him and just how strong you are Tohru. So strong." Uotani ended her little tale in a tone of amazement.

Tohru felt the normal response of denial start to form on her lips, but forced herself to stop. That was too much like her old self. So, instead, she said, "Strong, are you sure Uo-chan? I think…I'm just being overly stubborn…Nothing other than that." Then she let herself give her two best friends a sad smile, "I'm glad that Kureno-san is okay."

They all began to walk again and Tohru was in the lead. The silence returned for a few moments as the clouds that now filled the once clean sky all crept by gingerly and cast all three females in a pale grey light. "Mom always told me, that if I just stayed myself, then everything would work out in the end. For so long I thought…I thought I was following my Mom's advice so well, but-"Tohru spoke so softly, yet she continued down the road with her bag in hand, "I misunderstood my mother's words. Now, everything is such a mess and I know that it is partially my fault. I wasn't being my true self. This time, though, this second chance…I'm going to be my true self and just like my mother said…everything is going to work out in the end. I'm _going_ to break the curse and I _will_ tell Kyo how much I love him." Her voice was so sure by the end of her speech that both Hana' and Uo's mouths gapped at her slightly. The Tohru they had known had slightly slipped away from them.

Yet, as that thought had pressed through their minds-Tohru had tripped over her two feet and landed on the ground with a sharp "thud". For, no matter how much some things changed around them all, some things were unable to be changed. The three girls then found themselves surrounded in their own laughter.

The trio was now right outside the entrance of the school when Uo asked, "So, what plan did you and Hana come up with?"

Hana answered for Tohru, "Tohru-chan plans on getting Kyo to remember her and then use him to help her get all the cursed Sohma's together. Get them all together for one event in hopes of making all of their memories of her come back." The subject was dropped as they made their way into the school building.

(-)-(-)

Yuki knew that he was in the Student Council. He also knew that he was the Student Council president. He was unable to recall any of the members or any of the times that the Student Council met, yet he felt as if he should be able to. Such thoughts brought great confusion upon Yuki's fragile mind.

As he opened the door to the Student Council room he was bombarded by two people-one male and one female. They both spoke at him in such a quick pace. They called him Yun-Yun and made him feel overwhelmed. The dark haired male that seemed to have him surrounded reminded him of Ayame. At this thought, Yuki felt his lungs start to act up.

His breaths came in short gasps and he felt as if his body was on the verge of being suffocated. Yuki couldn't deal with someone like Ayame and it was even worse because Yuki didn't remember who this boy was. The attack worsened as he felt his lungs tighten and his head become light headed. He had to get out of the room before he transformed, thus, Yuki felt around frantically for the door knob.

As his hand was stretched out behind him, Yuki felt someone take it. Even though Yuki, himself, was unaware of whom the hand belonged to-his heart was, for it skipped a beat. At the gentle touch, Yuki felt his head turn and the hand that had been trying to find something to grasp-fall limp. He found himself face to face with his own eyes. "Your eyes, Yuki, why aren't they clear?" He heard the girl whisper and he felt confusion rise up in his mind once again.

Eyes so dark and void of emotions, though the one's that stared at him held concern and worry hidden by a great deal of indifference. He blinked and then the eyes were no longer in front of him. With breaths still short and desperate he was just able to comprehend, "Yuki-kun doesn't seem well, Kakeru, I'm going to bring him home, there's no point to have the Student Council meet without the president." Yuki noted on how even their voices were similar…Her voice was more real, though, more alive.

Around of agreement was met by these words and Yuki felt the girl help him get up. As he stood the ground seemed to have disappeared from right under his feet and the world spun around his body. Besides all this, he was led out of the door and into the empty hallway, for school had recently been let out.

"You need to sit, Yuki-kun, and catch your breath. I'm sorry about Kakeru, but you know how he is." The girl then smiled-a true smile. It made her eyes sparkle and (just as he was settled in the way his breath being stable) made Yuki breathe catch. Her smile was so much like a smile he once knew, a smile that had once belonged to Honda Tohru. Yet, for some strange reason, Yuki felt himself drawn to this unknown girl more than her ever felt drawn to Honda Tohru.

For some reason…He felt as if…he loved her.

Why? He couldn't remember, but the more he thought about her as they, now, slowly walked down the hallway…Yuki could remember moments between him and her. He could even remember her name now-Machi.

"Machi?"

He watched her as she continued to walk. She showed no sign of acknowledgement at first, which made him, doubt some of the memory he had gained. "What do you want, Yuki?"

She had answered, thus, Yuki now knew that the memories he had were of Machi. All the awkward moments, all the confused moments, and that moment…that moment when he had kissed her. That moment when he had kissed her and said, _"I love you, too."_ It overpowered his senses and he felt as if he had to do _something_.

But what…what could he do? What should he do?

Everything in his mind told him not to do anything, almost as if he should just run away from the dilemma that he was presented with, but his heart knew this to be wrong. He had to face it head on…He had to tell Machi…about the curse.

As Yuki thought and debated all of this, he hadn't noticed that they had left the building. The sun was out now and it shone with such a fierce light. As the sun fell upon him, Yuki tried to build up the courage to tell her. When he looked inside himself-eyes closed and a slow pace-he saw a smile…A smile that belonged to Honda Tohru. He knew that all he had to do…was be himself and it would all work out in the end.

That thought brought on a surge of courage from, which, Yuki was able to say, "Machi, there's something that you need to know about me-before you say you love me again."

She turned to look at him with innocent eyes and open ears. Thus, Yuki began his tale…

After the tale was long said and done, Machi held a small grey rat in the palm of her hand and her eyes held a glint that said,_ "I understand."_

"You're not disgusted by me?" Yuki spoke in his small rat form.

"No, I'm not disgusted by you. A rat-I've felt that I should turn into a rat at times. Plus, it's not as if I expected you to turn into a prince, no, far from it…" Her words trailed off and Machi fell quiet.

"But, you still can't love me, can you, Machi?" His voice was so broken. It had been right at that moment when Yuki transformed back into his human form and Machi quickly looked away.

Once Yuki was fully clothed again Machi decided to speak, "Your name means snow. Why must you let your heart stay so true to your namesake? Your hearts melted some from what I've heard and seen, but, let me melt the wall of snow that blocks off your emotions. Let me be…your candle of hope."

The offer presented itself and Yuki felt himself reach out for it. His arms crept out and, just as they wrapped themselves around Machi, he felt a sharp pain run through his body. As he latched himself onto Machi he didn't notice that the normal transformation hadn't taken place. All Yuki saw was white hot pain as it prickled his skin and he felt as if his soul was being ripped in two. The only way he was able to dull the pain that coursed through him was by the images that flashed before his eyes. A slideshow of all the moments he ever spent with either Tohru or Machi.

His two candles that burned with hope.

Now Yuki truly knew that he was not alone. As the thought passed through his mind, the pain disappeared completely. All his body was left with was relief. As the relief washed over him he pulled Machi closer and then the realization hit him. He held her so close and…_he held her in his arms_. He was not a rat, but a human. The curse had lifted off his body.

He looked down at Machi, his eyes held surprise, but he brought his face closer to hers, "I love you, Machi. Do you love me after knowing the _true_ me? You didn't answer before."

"I do love you, Yuki! I do! I love you even more than before! I lo-" Machi's voice, so passionate and so frantic, was cut off by Yuki's lips. As his lips captured hers he felt himself pour every heartbroken emotion from his childhood spill into that one kiss. As their tongues melted into one another with perfect harmony, each explored the crevices of the other's mouth, Yuki felt all those same emotions that he had poured into Machi be sent right back-he knew that they would one day be able to heal each other. Be able to, one day; carry the pains that had lain dormant in them. The kiss broke.

Once their lips separated, Yuki kissed Machi's forehead and drew her closer to him. So close to him that he felt her heart beat against his own and the truth made itself clear…A real smile formed on his lips.

Machi had not fallen in love with the _prince_; instead, she had fallen in love with the awful and sneaky rat. He was pulled from his thoughts by Machi's voice, her eyes bored into his, "Your eyes, Yuki-your eyes are so clear now."

(-)-(-)

The clouds had slowly drifted apart, which only let small slivers of the sun seep through. As Tohru walked away from the school, she felt the sun fall upon her and a smile graced her face.

"It's been so long…since I've see your smile, Tohru." The voice belonged to Kyo and Tohru turned around to find herself face to face with him. Shocked brown met thoughtful red.

They continued to stare at each other until Tohru spoke, "Oh! Kyo-san, I didn't know-"

"Don't call me that…Tohru-chan. What did I tell you when I first met you? I don't like being called that, it makes me feel old. What happened to Kyo-kun or just plain Kyo?" His tone wasn't harsh like it had been for the past week; instead, it was soft and solemn. His voice was just as it had been before he had his memories of her erased.

He walked closer to her, or as close as the curse allowed it. He was so near her that she could feel his breath on her ear. "I remember everything…There's something that I'm going to need to tell you, but not yet…not yet. Right now, I just want to hold you." Tohru now knew why he acted in such a way. He remembered everything and that meant…that meant that he remembered when he lost her to his cousin's own hand. He was afraid to let her go just as she was determined to not let him go.

Arms began to embrace her and Tohru wanted them to, but she wanted them to _stay_ embraced around her. At first, Tohru didn't know what to do; yet, she thought quickly and brought her bag swiftly up to her chest. It had been just in time too, for Tohru felt as Kyo came in contact with the rather hard object; the added pressure on her chest was proof of that.

Soon Kyo surrounded her and she felt her mind float away from her. He had remembered her without any outside help, he held her in an embrace, and his eyes said, "I love you." With both her mind and heart at ease, Tohru asked something that her former self _never_ would have done, "Will you…go on a date with me, Kyo?"

Kyo's response was, "My precious, precious flower." He said this as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of Tohru's head.

(-)-(-)

"What would your parents say?" The older man asked as he looked at the mysterious young women in front of him.

"Mother has always trusted me and she only wishes for my happiness. This makes me happy, so she should be fine. Plus, my family members already realize that I am different from other girls my age." Her voice was soft and mature. The young girls body was covered in a lacy black outfit, for she had changed out of her school uniform before she came, and her eyes were dark, which added to the almost creepy aura that surrounded her.

"I see. I like you and would be honored to go through with this, but are _you_ sure? You are still so young." His voice was filled with an old wisdom, but that was something that made the girl fall deeper in love with him.

"I am sure."

"Fine, then I gladly accept."

Hanajima felt a smile come onto her face as she stared at the grey haired man that sat so formally across from her. The urge to kiss him came over her and by the man's electrical waves; she already knew that the urge would be fulfilled. Her last thought as she neared the man was, _"I fear how Kyo's waves shall be once he hears of this."_

A ring glistened on her finger.

(-)-(-)

Shigure reflected upon the fact that he no longer had the curse; He had lost it at some point the previous night. He believed that it was when Akito admitted to him that she didn't hate him and that she longed for more than just his body. That she longed for his heart and his soul, as well. It had been at that point that images of a girl with large brown eyes and soft brown hair flashed before his eyes, he had know it was the girl whom was erased from his memories, for he did not know her name.

Not long after that Akito had fallen asleep-her naked body had rested against his own. So, he had gingerly dressed her and himself and then he had called Hatori. He took the facts and didn't ask any further questions, for, that was simply how Hatori was.

As he waited for Hatori, Shigure had known that he had Akito. That Akito was his and his alone. That he owned the goddess. He kept this thought to himself, even when Hatori had come to pick up Akito and tell him that the Main House was a mess and that Kureno was okay (though Shigure didn't really care about Kureno's state-of-being all that much).

Even though he was freed from the curse, Shigure didn't dare mention it to Akito. She would only act like a spoiled child and would tell him to leave just like everybody else did. To leave his goddess wasn't in his mind at the moment nor had it ever been nor will it ever be.

It was never a good thing when Akito got made. A devious smirk made its way on to Shigure's face. No, it was never a good thing, but he would not lie…the thought did arouse him. He let himself chuckle, "I guess she was right. We _do_ both share a slightly twisted mind. Now, if only my mind would let me remember that plan I had made." His chuckle died on his lips and his eyes darkened.

(-)-(-)

_A/N: Well, there you go everyone! The newest installment in "Every Single One", please tell me what you think of it in a review. : ) Well, here is a preview for the next chapter:_

**_Chapter Eleven: Continuous Guilt_**

_Hatori's thoughts on all the events that have taken place before, his thoughts on Kana and Mayu, Tohru, and the members of the Sohma family, also his pain on having the certain curse of memory removal._

_I hope everyone is happy and healthy! Until next chapter…_

_Lily_


	13. Continuous Guilt

**_Chapter Eleven: Continuous Guilt_**

_A/N: Hello everyone. : ) I don't have that much to say, so, I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it is slightly short._

(-)-(-)

Freedom was a concept he knew of, but would never be able to understand. For, Hatori had never been free-he was always bound by the curse. He was blind to love and chained away from freedom. At least, that had been what he had thought at one time, but…Honda Tohru.

_She_ had changed his whole outlook on life. She had reminded him of what he had lost, but also, of the second chance he and Kana had gained.

Kana, she had been his first love, thus, he would love her forever…Hope for her happiness forever…Wish that spring could last forever. Yet, no matter how many times Ayame said that what happened had work out only for Kana-Hatori knew he was mistaken. If it hadn't been for the tragedy between himself and Kana then…

Then he never would have met her. He never would have known Mayu. While he would be too forward of himself to have said love, friendship was found in her. Friendship and…something else…

It seemed as of late that almost all the zodiac members had found "more than friends". Of course, the biggest couple he could think of was Kyo and Tohru-they both had loved each other for so long, but neither one had admitted that they had loved the other, a tragedy like himself and Kana. At least, that could almost be considered a fact, since Kyo had lost his memory of Tohru…Almost.

After all, it seemed as if everyone had gained _some _form of Tohru back in their memories. Whether it was just quick flashes of chocolate colored eyes and long, brown hair or all of their memories in tact, so, Kyo still had a chance to regain his memories and tell Tohru how he feels before it would be too late. It seemed that the closer the zodiac member had been to Tohru decided how much of their memories of her they would receive back.

The first member who had come to see him about their memory regain had been Ritsu who had gotten his memories back after his date with Mii. Then it had been Ayame-he called Hatori on his cell phone after Mine and himself had visited the main house. From there the list had continued. The ones who remembered where Hiro, Kisa, and Kagura, then Haru and Rin-those two had told him of their memory regain and how they had gained it why they had made love to each other. Both had said this without shame and without blushes upon their faces. The final four who came to him had been Momiji, Kureno, Yuki, and Shigure. Though, Shigure had just told him that he had been freed from the curse and could remember Tohru, but not the plan he had come with before he had lost his memories.

All of them…They had all gained some part of their memories back and they were all freed from the curse. Now there were only two left, himself and Kyo. Yet, everything about Kyo had always been surrounded by mystery.

But what about himself, would he, too, be shrouded in mystery for his body still had the curse upon it?

What had saved the others? How has they been able to be released from the burden upon their bodies? It wasn't fair-this thought came to him, for, no matter how nice a person may be…They would always be selfish and always wish for fairness. Why couldn't he-No, that would be _too_ selfish, too _blessed_.

One whom has always been cursed can never be blessed. Even if the curse were to be broken, the Sohma's souls would always be damned. Damnation…Hell…Heat…Hatori noted on the fact that summer was settled heavy upon Japan.

"With summer comes stillness, with spring comes change." Hatori's voice was heavy but soft as he spoke those words.

"You know, right then, you sounded…Just like Kana." A voice resounded from behind Hatori. He knew who the voice belonged to; after all, he had been friends with her for almost five years now.

"What are you doing here, Mayu?" Hatori asked, his normal face of indifference showed slight surprise.

She sighed, closed her eyes, and shook her short hair and then replied, "I came here to talk to you about Honda-san and you Sohmas'." She paused for a moment, "Shigure used her didn't he…He used her for some scheme of his, didn't he? And you had to suppress her memory of the Sohmas' right?"

Hatori wished that he could have avoided such questions, but Mayu was a strong willed person and would not let up until she got an answer. Thus, Hatori brought his hands to his face and tried to rub the stress out of his muscles. "Honda-san didn't have her memories erased of the Sohmas'; rather, the Sohmas' had their memories erased of her. That was still a very good deduction, though." Hatori offered her a smile of comfort.

"That wouldn't make sense." Mayu's tone was thoughtful, as if she had just rummaged up an image that contradicted what Hatori had just spoken.

"Why? What happened?" His voice peaked with interest.

"It's just that…I saw Honda-san talking to Kyo-kun. They both didn't seem confused, and then, they hugged each other…Clung to each other. It almost looked like they were desperate for the other's touch."

The room went silent for moment as Hatori thought over what Mayu told him. How had Kyo hugged Tohru? The only answer he was able to come up with was that Kyo no longer had the curse, yet, he didn't think that was correct. Of course, he hadn't spoken any of that out loud, he just said, "They hugged each other."

Mayu nodded her head in a mute response. "They hugged, but, it must have been uncomfortable. After all, they had Honda-san's bag in between them." Well, that had explained that question, so the curse was still latched upon Kyo's skin and soul.

Hatori just remarked with a passive, "I see."

"What's the matter with you? You seem more quiet than usual. Does it have anything to do with that curse of yours?"

Those words brought shock to Hatori's face, "How do you know about the curse?"

She sighed, "I've known you and Shigure and Ayame for a long while now. I don't know the full details of this "Sohma Family Curse", just that your family has one."

Hatori nodded his head to show that he understood, "My talking less than normal _is_ due to the curse. The fact that only Kyo and I are the only ones still cursed…It upsets me."

Mayu became tired, as she stood there, thus, she situated herself onto the floor. Hatori moved and sat down next to her. "Don't let it get to you too much. I'm sure this curse must be physical and mental. So, who says that just because some of your cursed family member lost the physical curse, doesn't mean that they have lost the mental part of the curse or vice versa."

It had been right then-right at that moment-which Hatori realized what Mayu was to him. "Thank you." She was his hope.

"You're welcome…I just want to let you know that…that I love you."

Hatori went to speak, but Mayu just gave a smile that told him not to say a word. "I know that you don't love me. You can't love me. Not yet, anyway, because you still hold tight to Kana."

He nodded, "Yes, I still hold fast to Kana. The memories I have of her and the love that my heart still holds for her is a constant in this time of continuous change around me. One day, once all to do with this curse is settled, I know that I will love you. But, at the present, all my heart will allow is for me to see you as a close friend."

Mayu took Hatori's hand, "I understand. I've waited this long and my heart can wait longer. If holding onto Kana's memories for just a bit longer, makes you happy, then that's all that matters to me. And…to tell you the truth –I'm not ready to let go of that image that I have of you two together. Not ready to let go of the happiness that you two once shared."

"One day, Hatori, we will be able to let go of our pasts, so we can carry each other's burdens of those memories together. We can be each other's hopes." She squeezed Hatori's hand, which she held, and he squeezed back.

As she held that hand, Hatori felt a painful twinge go through his whole body, but his hand seemed lighter. For now, as he immediately knew, the curse had left him, and his hand no longer had that heavy burden of memory suppression buried deep within it.

That held hand that had been a tool of pain and sadness. The hand that ripped himself from the thoughts of his lost love was now, the hand that held gently and innocently onto his future lover's hand. That was all his hand was now, a hand with no special powers, it was just a hand. Just a hand that intertwined its fingers with another, the warmth that spread through his fingertips had helped Hatori rid his body and soul of that once continuous guilt.

(-)-(-)

_A/N: Okay everyone thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope that you do the same for this chapter! Please tell me what you think. Now, on to the preview of Chapter Twelve:_

**_Chapter Twelve: Time Spent_**

_This chapter highlights moments between Kyo and Tohru including their date and other little outings. A cute and light chapter that shows just how much Kyo and Tohru have changed since they first met each other._

_I hope you are all well. :D Please stay tuned for the next chapter. Until next time then…_

_Lily_


	14. Time Spent

_**Chapter Twelve: Time Spent**_

_A/N: Hello everyone and sorry for the long wait. I had mid-terms; they ended yesterday, so all I've been doing for the past six days is studying. I thought I was going to die of boredom. But, right after my last mid-term was over I started to write, after all, I had the inspiration (how could I not, what, with seeing and reading about how Kyo kisses Tohru in chapter 122 of Furuba) I just didn't have the time. -.- Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

(-)-(-)

It's been so wonderful, these past three days; they've been like a dream. The missing warmth through my fingers, these past couple of weeks, returned. The gentle and heated love that I have for her pumps full speed through my veins. This amazing feeling all started on the day of our first **true** date…

_-Flashback-_

_Tohru had just asked my out on a date. **Tohru asked**! Inside I was taken by surprise-so shocked that I didn't even answer right away-but when I did…I had known that our relationship would never be the same again._

_As I held her in my arms, with only her bag in between us, I let myself believe. I told myself that some time soon I would tell her the words that have been haunting my heart. One day soon I would be able to place my lips over hers._

_So soon…_

_That was the fantasy that I had created and that had been the moment it had been born. I had let myself get lost in it._

_Just for a while…_

_We broke from the hug and Tohru went and grabbed my hand. This time we continued to hold hands and stood so close; we had been just like that as I walked with her to the train station. On the train we stood right by each other-Tohru rested her head on my shoulder-her eyes had stared blankly at nothing. Neither of us had spoken since we had released the embrace. Both of us just wanted to enjoy the other's silent company. I walked her to Hanajima's house, her hand untangled from mine, and her eyes had captured the sadness of having to part. I put on a smile and had told her not to be too upset, since our first date was tomorrow. A true smile had graced her face and she walked into Hana's house. I walked back to the train station and back to Shigure's house. I had noted how neither of us had blushed through the whole scene…_

_Without thought I made my way back to Shigure's house. I couldn't call it home, because it wasn't home, without Tohru there, it was just a place to eat and sleep._

_I noticed how Yuki and Shigure acted like they did before they had gotten their memories erased. It had made me wonder and it had made me hope, but I, ultimately, had been too afraid to ask; too afraid to ask if they had their memories back. Yet, I stayed silent and I tried to sleep, but I had been too excited to shut down my mind. My eyes had not let me submit to the darkness that came with slumber, instead, my eyes had only seen Tohru…Tohru and her smile._

_I must have fallen off to sleep at some point, though, I don't remember when. But, when the light had hit my face, which told me that the day was here-I let myself fall into my self-created fantasy. I had let the thought that everything would be okay overcome me. Even though, I had known what I had done to be wrong, that it would only cause me more pain in the end…I had done it anyway…_

_The school day had gone on forever. I had only been able to get through it all because of Tohru. Every time I would look at her, she would smile, and when I couldn't see her smile, I got by from her laugh._

_Then the school day had ended and the bell had rung. I had gotten up and waited for Tohru just outside the school. She had walked out the door only a few minutes later, smiled, and then took my hand. Her eyes had been a blazed, with happiness, and her chocolate colored hair had blown in the breeze. The moment, as we had walked away from the school hand-in-hand, had been perfect._

_I had turned to her and had asked her where she wanted to go. I had figured she would turn down any question of where **she** wanted to go, and instead, as **me** where **I** wanted to go. But, she didn't, which surprised me. It shouldn't have though, I had noticed it the other day-this new Tohru-it was only then that I had realized that Tohru had kept to the promise she had made to me. She was now her true self and she allowed herself to be slightly more selfish. Right then, as we headed for the ice skating rink, for Tohru had wanted to go ice skating, she had never seemed more amazing._

_The sun had shone so brightly down upon us and the sound of birds as they chirped had surrounded us, as we walked down the sidewalk, Tohru's warm hand in mine. In a brief moment like that, I had fallen in love with her all over again._

_That emotion of love had been overpowered by contentment as I saw Tohru's eyes light up in happiness. For there we were, right in front of the ice rink. The walk must have been a few minutes long, yet it had only seemed like seconds, not long enough, in my opinion. Nevertheless, we had proceeded into the rink and I paid for the skates, which we rented, and for the tickets that would allow us onto the rink._

_I had never skated before that day and Tohru hadn't either. Such a thing had been easy to assume, due to Tohru's hands, which were latched upon the side of the rink. Her eyes were wide with both fear and glee. In order to clam her down, I went onto the ice, free of any sides. At first my balance had been unsteady, at best, but I had quickly regained my balance and reached my hand out towards Tohru. A smile had fallen onto my features…A smile that I had then realized was not as awkward or as rare as it had first been._

_It had been a shock…How much I had changed…_

_As the ice had glistened around us and as we had danced around each other over the frozen water, Tohru's laughter consumed my mind. My mind wandered as the two of us ice skated, we made sure to keep our distance. I thought of how I had been when I had first met Tohru. I had been so mean, so inexperienced when it came to people, and so lost. Then Tohru had come and she had found me…Saved me._

_The rest of the time had passed in bliss, as we talked about things of little importance, but every word had meant something special to the both of us. Our first date had been wonderful and so innocent and sweet. I had been driven further into my made up dream._

_I had just fallen deeper and deeper into my fantasy over the next two days. How could I have not, when I had felt Tohru lay back upon my arm that I had wrapped around her on our second date, which had been at the movies? The magic of it all had imprisoned me and all because Tohru had been by my side as we had watched the movie upon the large screen in the dark movie theater. It had felt like a **normal** date that **normal** teenagers would have gone on, and on that night, on that date, we were not different…We were the same as everyone else, but, then Thursday came, our third date._

_We had decided to not do anything special. We had just walked around the park that Tohru use to bring Kisa and Hiro to when they had been younger. Nothing all that spectacular had happened, we had just walked, my hand had been intertwined with hers. We walked in a peaceful silence, Tohru or I would talk every now and then, but our minds had been focused on the other's presence, rather than their words._

_Finally, we had sat down at a bench, as we watched the sun as it dipped down into the earth. We had sat there and ate some Ramen, which we had brought at a Ramen stand nearby. We continued to sit on that bench, even after the sun had sunk low behind the earth. Stars and the moon had begun to shine. _

_I had gotten up to go, but Tohru had stayed seated, her hand reached out and had pulled me back down. She had rested her head against my shoulder and had let her eyelids drift over her brown orbs. Then she had spoken, her voice had been so soft, "Kyo, let's stay just a little bit longer." And then, I had known she had felt the same way I did. She hadn't said it, but she had known just as well as I did…I stored all the memories that had come to pass over the last three days into my mind…We both had known that the dream…The vision that had enraptured ourthoughts over the last few days, would, by the next day, come to an end._

_-End Flashback-_

That marvel was now gone. I know what I must do and what must be said to Tohru. Today, I must tell her…It had been my fault…All my fault…that her mother was now died.

(-)-(-)

_A/N: Well, there is the chapter, everyone. : D I hope that you all liked it and, since mid-terms are now over, I should get the next chapter up sooner. Oh, and a note about this chapter, at the end, Kyo really **does** blame himself for Tohru's mothers death in the manga. The reason why is found out in chapter 120 of Furuba, and here is a preview for Chapter Thirteen:_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Hurtful Truths**_

_Kyo starts to feel the weight of having his memories and this leads to him thinking about being locked up and **the** death. He believes that it is time for Tohru to know the truth, though; Tohru has some truths to tell him, as well._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Ja ne, minna-san. : )_


	15. Hurtful Truths

_**Chapter Thirteen: Hurtful Truths**_

_A/N: Just want to say thanks to everyone who is reading this and to any reviewers out there. : ) Now, on to the story:_

(-)-(-)

Night weaved its way around two shadowed figures. One-a female-with brown hair that was, for the most part, straight and almond eyes the color of melted chocolate; eyes so sweet and innocent that they portrayed who she was so perfectly. The other-a male-who's orange hair and fierce crimson eyes came off as rough and cold. Yet, appearances always betray the inner soul.

Clouds hid the light, which would have been cast by the moon. The rain splattered down upon the couple. Each water droplet was like a tear, which fell helplessly over their hearts. Souls laden with fears and sorrowful truths, like dagger, stabbed and twisted into each of their hearts…Each word bled with undeniable virtue.

Tohru's eyes were sullen, drops of rain slipped down her cheeks, as she watched Kyo. She reached out her wet hand, "Kyo, please, tell me what you wanted to talk about. Remember, I always want us to be together, and I want to listen to any problems you have. Please! Kyo!" Her hand wrapped itself around his.

Kyo's once intense eyes softened with despair. His hand subconsciously tightened around hers. Then-he came closer to her-step by step, until he was so close, he could easily have kissed her. But, no such movement was made, yet at such a close proximity, Tohru could see every blue-tinted tear that was squeezed out of his fire-colored eyes.

His voice was low and his tone was covered in anguish. Kyo untwined their once locked fingers, only to sensually skim his fingers over the exposed skin of Tohru's left arm and shoulder. Where upon he rested his hand and, in much the same manner, brought his other hand to rest on her right shoulder.

"Kyo…What are you doing?" Her voice took on a tone that no one had ever heard escape from Tohru's lips before-longing and lust.

He brought himself as close as he could to her. His warm breathe fluttered over her icy skin. The sensation and the closeness had caused both of their eyelids to grow heavy. With every inch that he inclined his head nearer to hers, Tohru felt a shiver of anticipation shock her. Finally, his lips hovered right above hers. Every part of them wet from the rain.

"Let me just do…this one thing while I still can. Let me kiss you…before you hate me. Let me kiss you…while you still love me, and when that love is still real, not some hurtful delusion." With that, Kyo's lips had stopped their movement, only to capture hers.

Tears, of both joy and pain, flowed freely down their skin; released due to the power and passion behind the long awaited kiss. Each tear mingled with the rain that splattered loudly around them and seemed to almost create a flamed ice prison that protected them from the haunted black of the night.

All the hate and all the sadness that had ever befallen Kyo was poured into the heated kiss. All the locked up and lascivious emotions the two had for the other over the years-were now known. Kyo nibbled crazily, and yet, gently upon Tohru's lower lip. Thus, Tohru submitted herself fully to him. Her mouth opened and Kyo's tongue tenderly caressed the crevices of Tohru's moth, which made her moan, just so. Then he pulled away, yet his kisses were not finished.

His lips strayed from Tohru's own and trailed down to her jaw line. He kissed frantically along her jaw and along her neck, while Tohru's breath became shallower and small moans slipped over her pink lips. The assault upon her neck continued, until Tohru gasped, for Kyo had bitten down, only just, on to the tender flesh, which left a mark. His eyes locked with Tohru's and showed his nerves.

Tohru smiled, but reassured him, only when she had placed her own lips on his. It was now her turn, as her tongue savagely attacked Kyo's. As her tongue wandered _his_ mouth and made _him_ moan. Her kisses paved a path across his jaw bone and along his neck, which had caused Kyo to no longer moan, but rather, purr. Yet, the purr was soon replaced with a gasp, as Tohru delicately bit down on the easily bruised skin of Kyo's neck. It had made a copy of the mark that lay on Tohru's own neck.

Thus, the minutes of pure attraction passed them, nevertheless the moment between the two had yet to be over. The marks that now scarred their bodies were not thought of in any perverse way. Each knew what the mark was for; both knew that it was meant to mark their souls. The known fact that hurtful truths were soon to be said, and should the pure and true love that they had in their hearts, be replaced by hate…their souls would forever bear the whole of their love for the other, by a mark imprinted much deeper than the skin.

Silently Tohru settled her head in the nape of Kyo's neck, careful of where she let the rest of her body lat against him. "Tell me, Kyo; tell me the secret that you've held inside for so long. Tell me the secret that you think…will make me hate you."

A sad sigh was emitted from his mouth, yet, words came as well, "It's all my fault that you mother died…"

He took a shaky breath and continued, "I had been walking on the sidewalk and had seen you mother-the one person I had sworn to myself that I would never see again. After all, I had been unable to find you, instead…_Yuki did_. Your mother had been the first person to ever trust me…and I failed. I thought that I would be incapable of ever facing her again." Here Kyo stopped. His voice held no anger or resentment like it would have when he and Tohru had "first" met. His voice was an over flow of melancholy that only dripped slightly with relief.

"But, there she was. I could have reached out and touched her that was how close she had been to me…And, I watched, cemented to the spot…As that car came and hit right into her. Your mother could have been saved! Yet, I had been too afraid. Too afraid that the Sohma family secret would be known to the public, so I didn't do a thing, I did nothing…but run away to the mountains. I had been selfish…and I could have sworn…that your mother had said…Said that her death had been all my fault. Do you think it was all my fault, Tohru-chan?" Tears streamed down Kyo's face.

"Kyo, that doesn't sound like my mother-I think your mind played a trick on you. But, even if my mother _did_ blame you…I never could. **I never could**! Because…because…" Here Tohru's voice dropped off.

Silence greeted them until Tohru spoke again, "There are some things about your family that I think you should know, Kyo, Akito-san is female and Shigure-san knows something about the curse and how to break it."

His eyes widened, "What?"

"That isn't all-Kureno-san and Momiji-kun are no longer cursed-I don't know about the others. But I _do_ know about you being imprisoned and that is why I have been trying to break the curse. That is why I know that we _must_ stay together!"

"Why are you telling me these things? It is because of what I just told you. Your heart can't love me anymore, so you can't say those three cursed words to me. The love that you have for me-" He paused as he nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck. His lips grazed over the mark he had only just made, "The love that you have for me…is nothing short of a delusion." A tear from Kyo's dull red eyes dropped onto Tohru's neck and glided over Tohru's newly made mark.

Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath, "No matter how much _you_ may not think you want to hear this, I _know_ you do. I love you, Kyo! I love you so much! Please…" Tohru felt her body crumble to the ground, hair stuck around her pale face. Tohru lifted her head slightly and looked into Kyo's eyes, she saw the timorous glint in them, and watched as Kyo's body fled from the site. "Don't leave me…" Kyo's orange head of hair disappeared into the rain that, now, poured down upon the dreary earth.

Her fingers brushed over the love bite on her neck. It pulsed with their faithful, yet accursed love.

(-)-(-)

_A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think it might be one of my favorites. Well, it seems that I dipped back into the angst. Oh, and in all honesty, Kyo and Tohru weren't suppose to kiss at all, but I'm glad that I made them, the chapter would have been boring if they hadn't._

_Anyway, the whole thing with Kyo and Tohru's mother is true to Chapter 12o of Furuba and so is Kyo's proclamation of Tohru's love for him being a delusion. The same goes for Kyo taking off on her, but the rest is all my own, for the only kiss between Kyo and Tohru, is in Chapter 122 and Tohru is nearly dead due to a deep head injury. So…Please read and review and tell me what you think. :D Oh, and before I forget, here is the preview for the next chapter:_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Never Written**_

_Tohru searches out Kyo and clears up the whole mess that had formed between them. With that set, Tohru decides to act on her plan, so, she asks Kyo to inform the Sohma's of a picnic that would take place the next day. She asks him to try and make it so that Akito doesn't find out, yet they both know it to be impossible._

_Thanks again!_

-Lily-


	16. Never Written

_**Chapter Fourteen: Never Written**_

_A/N: I don't have much to say here. I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers. Enjoy. : )_

(-)-(-)

Large water droplets from the black sky washed over Tohru's petite frame. Her body crumpled to the ground and her eyes were a blank brown sheet. Her heart bled as she let him leave her-alone. She never wanted to be alone again, but here she was, without the one person that she cared for the most. She felt so numb.

Her body was frozen to any pain that she thought she would have felt. There was no pain of a broken heart and no fear of the loneliness that surrounded her. In a sluggish way, with pale fingers, Tohru touched the wet ground that her, now dirtied, body sat upon. Long and pale fingers twisted themselves around the mud and grass and mashed together in her hands. Such a thing was done, to prove that she was, in fact, alive. She was alive…

Such a thought as that brought Tohru from her daze. Her brown eyes gained warmth once more and her body picked itself off of the ground. Rain continued to pour down upon her, but her soul no longer felt it, and her heart no longer bled. She would go after Kyo…just like she had so long ago…

With each step, Tohru's legs seemed to get heavier, as she followed the path that Kyo had taken. Her body fueled on the fact that she was alive, that she had a voice, that she could finally put Kyo's soul to ease. She **could** break the curse! On and on she traveled through the park, until, she found Kyo. He looked broken and tired and scared…He looked so alone.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, Kyo. I'm here for you. I won't blame you for anything, I won't cast you away, I won't hurt. Please, Kyo…Please, let me just stay by your side…Always." The words softly left her bluish-tinted lips. Tohru felt her body, as it crept ever closer to Kyo, her arms moved forward-they wished to bring comfort to him.

Kyo took a deep sigh. "I…don't…deserve…all…that." He struggled; it sounded as if, the words came out against his own will. It was at that moment that Tohru realized that he had so much trouble because of the rain. The rain always wore him out, yet, why wasn't he like this before? Could it be that the curse had started to weaken? The thought encouraged Tohru to help Kyo as much as she possibly could. She wouldn't allow it to end like this.

"Don't say that Kyo. Please…" Her voice was weak, but no tears fell. Instead, she moved ever nearer to him, her heart thumped loudly and crazily, in her chest. She was only inches away from him now, "I need you, Kyo. **I'm **the one who doesn't deserve **you**." She touched his hand…and the fire that had once burned so brightly in his eyes returned.

His eyes alit and fierce as he reached out and pulled her to him, no tears came down from his eyes and no words were said. Yet, Tohru felt as Kyo tensed up and then relaxed; a look of relief claimed his face. The bracelet that he had to wear upon his arm broke apart of its own accord. Each bead heavily dropped to the sodden earth below and the sound of their contact seemed to vibrate around the two individuals. All was silent.

The curse had released Kyo. It was a fact that Tohru could quickly tell, due to the arms that still encircled her. Yet, no pain had befallen Kyo like the others, just a sigh of relief…freedom. It was at that moment that Kyo and Tohru knew….

Knew that everything would be alright.

(-)-(-)

"A picnic?" Shigure sounded surprised as Kyo told him such a thing.

Kyo just let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, don't ask why, just tell everyone that there will be a picnic tomorrow at the park near by. Got it?" He really didn't want to deal with all of this. Yet, he had promised Tohru that he would tell Shigure. She told him that she just wanted the zodiac members to show up, yet, they both knew that Akito was bound to come; bound to bring some form of displeasure and pain.

"Fine, fine, I'll be sure to tell everyone. But, why do you always have to be so mean Kyo?" The question was asked in a very fake and hurt voice.

Kyo just felt his anger rise, with every word that Shigure said, his self control weakened. "Just shut the hell up! Like it's any of your damn business anyway, ya dumb dog!" After he said that he felt his body walk away. He couldn't deal with Shigure's games at that time. He just wanted to be alone. He just wanted to think.

As he sat on the roof, the light began to fade, for the day's end was near. Night was to come soon, but, that didn't bother Kyo one bit. Instead, he just continued to stare down at the fake beads on his arm; the fake bracelet that he had to wear in order to keep up the image that the curse was still upon him. The rain had ended long ago, and Tohru had helped him buy this new bracelet.

It looked exactly like the real thing; nevertheless, Kyo knew that these beads weren't painted the orange-red color by blood. He knew that they weren't made of bones, but of wood, he understood all of this. So why…Why did he still feel so trapped? Why did he still feel as if the curse hung around his wrists like heavy chains? Why did he still feel so bound to something that no longer existed?

Night consumed the sky.

(-)-(-)

Shigure felt himself smile. Kyo had some kind of plan, and those beads on his wrist were not real, that meant that he remembered Tohru. So, she must have come up with the plan to begin with, what a sneaky girl she had become. Oh well, it all worked out in the end for him, it should all go right as planned. The smile turned into a smirk. How wonderful this night was. How truly wonderful!

Blue light of the moon illuminated Shigure's face. Shadows played across his features and loomed dangerously in his eyes, so dark. Despite how he looked, his voice contradicted any such hidden intentions, as he informed each and every cursed (or should he say non-cursed) Sohma member of the picnic over the phone. The only one left that needed to find out now…was Akito. He would not inform her over the phone, rather, he would tell her in person. Yes, that would complicate things…

Without a word to the other two male occupants of the household, Shigure walked out into the night. The pale moon full as it enchanted him ever onward-enchained him like a leash to a dog. The chain pulled tightly by his master-his goddess. Shigure was delighted to be the dog of the zodiac, though, he would not deny how freedom tasted sweet…sugary sweet, like strawberries.

"Night time is the best time." He let out a short and harsh laugh as he looked at the, now, clear night sky; inky black and filled with stars that would glow for eternity. Shigure had always preferred the blackness of night to the bright light of day. Each step he took toward the Sohma Main House echoed through the still air, each echo broke through the crisp air like glass. Street lamps all seemed dim in comparison to the full radiance of the moon.

Not before long Shigure stood outside of Akito's room. No one knew he was here, for, everyone was asleep. Oblivious in their slumber; he slid the door open and entered Akito's room. "Why are you here?"

The sharp question came from the futon, in the corner of the room, a small bundle of fabrics moved. It was quite easy to tell that the bundle was none other than Akito; she looked as if she had been ready for sleep, but he could feel that sleep was unable to befall her. Tonight she would be doomed to gain no rest. "I come to tell you something…intriguing, Akito. Nothing else, I assure you." His typical smile was now in place.

Her eyes shifted-eyes dark like the night that enclosed them-her fragile and thing fingers-pale like the moon-clutched the blankets that engulfed her body. Even though both air and wind were warm, Shigure understood that Akito was cold, she would **always **be cold. No matter how much warmth one tried to place upon her, her iciness blocked such things away. "What is it then?"

He took large steps and made his way to Akito's side. He only stopped once his body rested next to hers. Her eyes were small in size because of the surprised action. He was unfazed and just twisted one arm around her thin waist. The cloths of her kimono smooth under his touch and bunched up under his wishes. As his left arm was wrapped tightly around her body, his right arm trailed up hers. It crept slowly…it taunted her skin, with each contact his fingers made, sent shivers over Akito's flesh. The movement ended once Akito's hand was laced with his own. By now, Akito's sinister eyes were blank-glazed over in entrancement; she could simply bend to any word Shigure said. He would use her like a puppet.

"Tomorrow, they will all betray you. They will all leave you, their goddess; they will all flock to**_ her_**. That monster…that Honda Tohru…the zodiac members will all leave you. Alone, but not me, I will stay by your side **always**, Akito. Come with me tomorrow and let me show you how much I am devoted to you and no one else." No verbal response came from Akito's thin lips, just a nod of her head. She moved just as if Shigure had pulled the strings from above her. His body was overcome by the said power trip.

Deep red lips glided over creamy white skin. The contrast stood out among the darkness. Hands trailed along the weak body of Akito and each touch made lustful emotions swell up within said person. Eyes once blank now filled with passion. Lips, once upon skin, now upon other lips, fingers teased the most sensitive areas, and an overflow of moans and gasps slipped off of a normally ruthless tongue.

The plan was set. What was once unwritten…was now chiseled into stone.

(-)-(-)

_A/N: That's the end of the chapter, everyone, I hope you enjoyed it. At first I thought I wouldn't like this chapter all that much and, truthfully, I don't like the part with Kyo and Tohru. Yet, no matter how many times I wrote it, nothing seemed to work. In the end, that is what will stay, oh well. -.- I'm overly pleased with the Akito/Shigure part though, and it is all thanks to my awesome and new Hellsing OST. Please read and review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Oh, and sorry for the long wait, my obsession with Furuba was lost to my new obsession with Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. But, don't worry, I'll finish this story. Mata ne. : D Preview:_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Loyalties**_

_The picnic starts off rather awkward, but soon, everything flows normally (or as normally as the Sohma family can be). That is, until, Akito decides to show up. All that is kept away comes to the front. Just who will the zodiac members choose: Akito or Tohru?_

_Until next time._

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	17. Loyalties

_**Chapter Fifteen: Loyalties**_

_A/N: Hi everyone. . I don't have that much to say, I just want to thank all of my readers and reviewers, oh, and I dedicate this chapter to the weather yesterday. You see; if it hadn't been for the snow, I wouldn't have gotten the previous day off, and then, I wouldn't have updated. So, everyone, thank the snow in your review!_

---

Her fingers blended the rice together, with ease, and her face held the emotion of contentment. It had been far too long since she had made any form of food for the Sohma family; she missed it so much, and she hadn't even realized that fact before this moment. A smile crawled onto her face, with such a thought, and she completed the simple rice ball. Today, her plan would flourish into full bloom, and the curse would forever be lifted off **every** Sohma member. For some reason, she knew that the only Sohma still cursed was Akito. Once she was freed; the curse would die.

Tohru paused in her actions of food preparations; her body tired from the long hours of work. Yet, mere minutes later, she was back in her craze, as she prepared food for the picnic. A small comment from her aunt made her eyes light up, "My god! You've been cooking for hours now, what for? And don't you have school to get to?"

Her hand twirled contents inside the bowl, which she now held in her arms, as she replied, "Yes, I do have school today; I'm all ready to go, all I have left to do is finish this one dish up, then I will be on my way. Oh, and this food is for the New Year's banquet that I put together for this afternoon." She left it at that as she placed multiple dishes into the refrigerator for later use.

And as Tohru headed out of the kitchen, her aunt's question entered her ears and settled in her brain, "A New Year's banquet? But, it's April, you should be having a picnic at a park instead."

Tohru grinned as she left her aunt's question unanswered, nevertheless, in her head the thought, _"The picnic was just a cover up, that **all** **thirteen** members of the zodiac are going to be at the New Year's banquet this time, along with their goddess and outsiders."_ Yes, today she wasn't to attend a picnic, but a glorious New Year's banquet.

---

School-even though it was only a half day-seemed to be torture in its pace. The time ticked by in a motion that one would describe as slow. The fact, of which, ate away at Tohru, yet, she kept her patience in tack. No matter how much she was to change; manners could never leave her. Tohru tried her hardest not to look at the clock, for she knew full well that it only made time pass at an insanely slow speed. It could drive anyone to the brink, even the most patient of peoples.

While Tohru wished for the bell to ring-the teacher rambled off one thing or another-but Tohru only felt her eyes search the classroom. There! It was Kyo, she looked over in his direction, and they met each other's eyes. His crimson eyes held doubt in them, but her brown ones just reflected the smile that played on her face. Not before long, Kyo's features were graced, with a smile, as well and Tohru felt more determined then ever before to make this whole fiasco work out. It just had too, or else, Tohru didn't know what she would do.

Long brown strands of hair fell in front of her eyes as she turned her gaze away from the orange haired young man, and they landed on the clock. She knew that it would only make the minutes become hours, but the temptation to see the time overwhelmed her. Just one glance, and then, he eyes widened. There were just seconds before the bell would ring, which would signal the end of the school day.

A mixture of emotions swelled up in the pit of her stomach. Whatever happened today, whether good or bad, Tohru would face it head on.

The bell rang.

---

Two pairs of hands were interlaced. One belonged to Tohru and Kyo-the other-Yuki and Machi. While the orange and brown haired couple headed back to Tohru's house (to pick up the food for the "picnic") the other couple paused just a ways away from the school structure.

A quick kiss on the lips was what started the conversation, as Yuki's lips left Machi's, "I was wondering…My family's getting together for a picnic today, and maybe...you can come?" His tone was one of uncertainty.

A squeeze of the hand brought such nerves to rest as Machi nodded her head in acceptance, "I can't wait to meet some more of your family members."

Yuki's face shown shock, "Even after meeting Ayame, you want to meet **more** of my family members?"

"Yes."

"You must be crazy."

They laughed.

---

"Right away, boss!" Mine's voice rang throughout the, rather large, store. For, she was in the store room and in the middle of a search for a certain color thread, and Ayame had just asked (politely) for her to hurry up.

"Forget about it, Mine, we don't have the time to finish this dress. We shall have to complete this magnificent creation at a later date. What a shame!" His voice, so loud and deep, filled her ears. Thus, what he said was done, and Mine placed all the boxes back into their rightful places. The clicked close behind her as she exited the storage room and made her way to the store front.

As she stood next to him, she looked up and saw a serious expression upon his face, such things as that were never any good-that was-when it concerned Ayame. "I know that you have plans, but what exactly **are** they? I don't like the expression on your face; it doesn't sit well with me."

"Oh, don't worry my sweet Mine! You shall find out soon enough-my plans for today-that is. For, the honor of accompanying such an amazing person as myself, has been stow upon you." The overconfidence flowed heavily from his lips.

But such a thing as that was not what had the said woman frantic, "Oh no, I can't go anywhere with you looking like **this**!" Her eyes widened behind her glasses; her outfit consisted of her normal maid dress, which was fine for her job or even every day things, yet, not for special occasions, and anytime she went somewhere, with Ayame, was considered special to her.

While her mind panicked, her eyes didn't even notice as Ayame maneuvered himself around to the backside of her body, rather than, her front. Lest her eyes held astonishment, as long and (un-thought of) strong arms, encircled her waist. "I have a weird sense about today, so, I just want you there-by my side-in what you wear right now." She felt as he gently kissed her jaw; her eyes closed. The touch left as soon as it came; her eyes snapped open, only to see Ayame's long mane of silver hair slip through the (now open) door.

She sighed. What was she to do with him?

"Hey boss, wait up!" Her black shoes hit the floor hard as she ran to catch up with him. The door (which Ayame had locked before he had left) closed silently behind the two of them.

---

Mayu held the phone in her hands, "What's going on, Hatori? I saw the way Honda-san and the two Sohma boys couldn't wait to leave class today."

"The family is having a picnic today; they're just anxious." Hatori's voice replied, as Mayu took in the words he spoke over the phone piece.

"I see, well, I think I'm going to go." A-slightly-evil smile was carved onto her face as she placed the phone back on the hook.

She didn't even let Hatori give her an answer; she would be there, no matter what.

---

As the warm waters of the Sohma's hot springs washed over Mii's skin and relieved her frazzled mind, for when one is the editor for Sohma Shigure, one tends to have a rather messed up mental state; the thought of such relaxation felt like a dream come true. A relaxed mind and body would also be needed for event that was to take place later that day.

A happy sigh escaped her lips along with a short diminutive giggle. The thought of Ritsu the other day-words stammered-as he asked if she would like to go to a family picnic with him the next afternoon, played over in her mind, he was so modest and sweet. How could she ask for more?

And, as her body sunk deeper into the hot depths of the water that surrounded her, she could easily think up another reason Ritsu made such a great boyfriend. Her eyes closed a light laugh left her lips. Yes, Sohma men made perfect boyfriends, indeed.

---

"We're late!" Kyo's voice was filled with annoyance as he yelled at poor Tohru. "I still don't get how you can get lost from the school to your aunt's house! It's just…" Here he paused and looked over at the said person, "It's so like you." His anger diminished and a large sigh fell from his mouth.

"I-It's not my fault! I'm still not used to walking to Hana's house…and when I was walking with you Kyo, I just forgot that I was living there now, my feet were automatically leading me to Shigure-san's house…" Those words weren't meant to be Tohru's defense and what was on her mind, yet, she still added an, "I'm sorry," in the end.

Kyo laughed. Tohru would always be Tohru, didn't matter if she were her true self or her "fake" self, she would always be _his_ Tohru. His laugh was echoed by the young woman next to him, who thought the same thing, as Kyo draped one arm over her shoulders (the other held some of the food), Kyo had matured. Yes, that was true, but he still got angry and he still yelled and he stilled blushed deeply and with ease, so, no matter how mature he got-to Tohru-he would always be the same Kyo who fell into her life so long ago (literally); always.

"Come on; let's get to this picnic before all this food gets cold." Tohru nodded her head in agreement as they picked up the speed of their gait, Kyo's arm still wrapped around her shoulder blades. Tohru hesitantly leaned into the side embrace, yet was careful of the overload of foods, which she carried in her arms.

Once they got to the specified park, they spotted the rest of the Sohma family effortlessly. A mismatched group of people to be sure, yet, they were all related in one way or another. And, before Tohru made her presence known, she watched the scene in front of her. She could feel the joy well up inside her as the people, whom she had long ago considered to be part of her family, laughed, smiled, and joked with each other; a New Year's banquet like no other-to be sure.

Yet, the moment her presence (along with Kyo's) was known, all such previous acts were brought to a halt. The silence and tension was caked over the air, which made the awkwardness almost seeable. They all knew who Tohru was, nevertheless, the only one who knew that they all knew Tohru-was Hatori. The rest were as clueless as could be. Therefore, it was Hatori who finally brought an end to the long stillness, "Honda-san, it has come to my knowledge, that we all remember you…and that we are all free from the curse. I'm also guessing, since Kyo is rather _close_ to you, that he remembers you and has had the curse broken as well. Am I correct?"

At that comment, Kyo and Tohru's faces both turned bright red, yet not a single movement was made; Kyo's arm stayed put. Then Tohru nodded her head to confirm Hatori's assumption. With that, the icy silence was broken and laughter filled the air.

An hour into the "picnic" and a stranger whom happened to look upon their event would not even be able to tell that memories had been forgotten. It was just like old times for them all. The food was devoured, at which, Tohru was told a multitude of times, of how much they had missed the way she cooked. Along with that, Tohru weaved in and out among the large group of people.

She had talked to Momiji about Momo and his mother, both of whom, still do not (and will never) know that they were related to the blond haired young man through blood; Momo just say Momiji as an older brother through name. Tohru had never seen Momiji happier.

Then Kagura told her of how she was now satisfied, with her life, and how the weight of Kyo and her love for him was a relief to be gone. She had then congratulated on the realization of their love for one another and, the moment Kyo left, spoke to Tohru about how she was happy that Kyo was, at last, happy. A thank you by Kagura was given.

After that Tohru made her rounds to almost every Sohma and Sohma brought guest. The only ones she had yet to talk to were Shigure, Kureno, and Akito-the latter two-were not even there. But, the food was eaten and small talk was through, the bouquet was over-or so it seemed-yet, right at that given moment when everyone was ready to leave, Akito showed up; Kureno was by her side.

And just like how everything had paused when Tohru had shown up, everything froze with Akito's appearance. Her eyes held shock at the site before her, but soon enough, anger flared deep within their black depths; at the sound of Shigure's laughter.

"Akito, I'm so glad you made it. Didn't I tell you this would be what you would find?" One of his true smiles littered his face as he walked toward the infuriated goddess.

"Oh, come now, you don't look all that happy to see your lovely zodiac animals, my goddess." A tease was in his tone and looked as if he was about to speak some more, until a question from Yuki interrupted such a process.

"What do you mean by goddess, Shigure?"

"I mean just that. Akito is female; therefore, she is not our god, but our goddess." All was said in a voice of I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know. At which point, silence ranged supreme, once again.

"Don't you see what Tohru-chan is Akito? She is our hope, and you are our despair. Now, tell me, what shall you do? Tohru has thrown her own New Year's banquet-the cat and outsiders included-Kyo has beaten Yuki; not in a fight, but he got Tohru. Can't you see, Akito? They all betrayed you; they all left you in the end." His voice was soft and dangerous. He spun manipulation with each word.

Akito made to run, but Shigure was fast, and caught her arm. Then he whispered, for her ears alone, "Tohru is the hope, the key to break the curse, and what shall bring true freedom to the name of Sohma. For, we may be partially free and no longer have the physical part of the curse on our bodies, but we still have chains around our wrists-invisible ones-but they are there none the less. Meanwhile, you are the lone goddess on her throne-the bird with its wings clipped and locked in the cage-who doesn't want to be saved." He pulled his lips away from her ear, but kept his hold upon her.

This time he spoke louder, so everyone could hear him, "But, I'm forever by your side Akito, I'll never leave. How could I, when my plan worked out so splendidly? I used all of these people around me, just so I could have you all too myself-breaking the curse was just a bonus. Today was wonderful, just like every other day because…

I always get what I want."

---

_A/N: Okay, that's the end of the chapter. Please tell me what you think of it in a review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can. Though, the CAPTS (a statewide set of tests I have to take at my school) will probably drain me of any creative thoughts.--.— Anyway, here is the preview for chapter sixteen:_

**_Chapter Sixteen: You Can Only Have Me_**

_The members of the zodiac, plus Kyo, Tohru, and the other "outsiders", leave Akito and Shigure alone. It is then that Akito realizes that Shigure truly loves her and that the bond she thought she had with the zodiac members is false. But then, Akito must face her mother-Ren, and break away from her own curse._

_Until next time. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	18. You Only Have Me

_**Chapter Sixteen: You Only Have Me**_

_A/N: Hello everyone. : D I don't have that much to say, I want to get this up before school, so enjoy!_

(-)-(-)

Akito's pupils dilated because of Shigure's words. Her body shook and then collapsed to the ground-his grip stayed. The footsteps of the other's-as they left the two alone-were distant in her ears. But, all around her, the sound of her heart as it thumped against her chest could be heard so clearly. She wanted to run, but couldn't, not when Shigure was there. Not when he manipulated her body like so.

His arms encased her fragile frame and she longed to break free. Resentment began to boil inside of her; crept through her veins and had started to overtake her soul. The need to scream, due to the close contact, also made itself known, as Akito violently tried to release the hold Shigure had on her. She kicked and tossed her body flimsily in his strong arms, until, the struggle became too much for even him to contain; her petite frame fell forward. A gasp of pain emitted from her lips as her face hit hard unto the ground, her cheek bled from a small slice caused by a rock, which stuck up from the earth.

Clumsily her feeble legs gained balance and lifted the rest of her weight from the world below, forced against gravity. And, she ran away, but Shigure made no attempt to go after her-at first-it was almost like…He had given her a head start. Akito's eyes narrowed at such a thought. Did he truly think her to be that pitiful?

Ever onward she carried her body, alas, her legs finally gave out beneath her and her limbs crashed downward. The contact of the fall made her muscles go limp. Eyes glazed over, as the familiarity of the land that surround her came into focus, of a time so very far away. A time-that now-seemed to only be a dream…

-Flashback-

"_Momma, today's so nice! The sun is so bright!" the sound of a small child-so innocent and carefree-and the echo of a girlish giggle, due to the rhyme that the little girl had uttered from her lively lips._

"_Yes, today is as pretty as you." The mother smiled down at her child; for she stood and watched her only offspring play among the grass and flowers. "Now, where did you get such a beautiful kimono as that, Akito-chan?" The smile was still in place as the question was asked._

_The small female ran up to the woman, who had long black hair and dark tinted eyes, flowers clasped tightly in immature hands. Yet, the child continued to draw ever nearer, until she brought her arms around the older woman, in a hug. The mother leaned downward, so the small child could whisper the answer into her ear, "Shigure-kun got it for me! He said that he got it for me because he loved me!"_

_Warm arms wrapped themselves around the child, "I see. So, do you love Shigure-kun?" The inquiry was asked as the two females-one mother the other daughter-looked in each other's black colored eyes._

"_Yes."_

_That day had been the last day that the females had ever truly smiled to each again. The next day, the man whom they had both cared so much for, had died. And neither could find love in the other-neither could find comfort-only hate…and jealousy._

-End Flashback-

Her body desired so desperately to get up; to rid herself of the sight of such a place. An area that had once been such a content haven, to which, her father and mother and she could laugh and make memories; pain was all that she could find in each strand of grass now. How she wished she could tear the green lush grass from the earth; destroy this glorious spot of the park (secluded from all others) and turn it into a ruin. A scream was forced glaringly from her throat. Why couldn't all the things that were around her-just die?

"I thought you would come here. Though, I highly doubt it was a conscious decision that brought you to this spot. Your mind couldn't help, but to bring you to a place that had once given you comfort, and now only buries you with grief." Ren's voice made itself known behind Akito. Whether Shigure was behind her as well, Akito was unable to tell.

"What are you doing here?" The disgust leaked out of Akito's poised lips like deadly poison. Her fingers dug into the semi-softened dirt and grass under her; fingers curled as the abhorrence manifested.

An evil smile curled upon Ren's lips, and Akito could easily tell its presence, even without the sight of it in her brain. "Why, Shigure had informed me before he left today, about this little "field trip" of sorts. He told me of how you would fall-how the bond would forever be broken-and that you would see that it never actually existed to begin with…How could I miss such a _wonderful_ thing as that?" Ren's finger twisted themselves around the cleaned knife (the very same one Akito had tried to use on her) as she stepped slowly closer to her daughter; the thought of such a blood bond forgotten by both over the elongated years.

Each intake of breath that Akito took was unstable and not nearly enough to maintain proper thought. Thus, the world around her, almost like magic, found itself unknown to her; as she slipped away into unpleasant fits of intangible irate and hostility. Why? Why could the others gain some form of freedom while she still remained locked up in a cage? Why…

_Why?_

By now Akito could hear her mothers heavy footsteps as the walked up cautiously behind her. The sound of crazily inhaled air was made known and the presence of danger prickled the small hairs on Akito's skin. The instinct to turn around overwhelmed all other senses and the muse was processed and then acted upon. And so, as Akito's body flung to the side, the lung her mother had made towards her, with the knife pointed so intensely in her hands, she missed.

Yet, the young goddess just looked-fright etched so deeply into her sharp features-at the mother who had tried to kill her. Nevertheless, such a thing had happened before-mother had tried to kill daughter-daughter had tried to kill mother, on a multitude of occasions. But, somehow, this time was unusual, and both could interpret the difference in the air around them.

Mother charged, once again, at daughter. Though, this time, it was head on and in plain site. In the end, Ren only missed again, and the impact to the ground knocked the strength from her delicate body. Ren struggled to lift herself and attack, but was powerless to do so, too wiped out and disarrayed to do much damage to her daughter. Then, she let go of any restraint, and her body went limp to the ground. The knife dropped, as well, and merely out of her arms reach.

As Akito observed the act in front of her, a small animalistic instinct roared inside her very soul. It told her that the moment of her freedom was at hand, all she had to do, was…kill the pitiful woman on the ground not to far away from her. A single swipe of the fallen knife and her mother would be gone-her cage would be opened-no lock would be held in place. Freedom came at the price of death.

Akito's legs pushed her up- "_Mama look at the wonderful flower Shigure gave me"-_ Step by step she came closer to the pathetic figure of her mother-"_I asked him if he loved me…and he said yes and gave me this flower and this lovely kimono"-_now she stood next to the knife-"_can I wear it tomorrow? Can, I, mamma?"-_She bent down and picked up the knife-_"Of course you can wear that beautiful kimono tomorrow, but after, you must never call me mamma again, call me Ren."-_Closer and closer she drew-_"Will daddy be coming?"-_Tighter her hand gripped the harmful object-_"No."_-Now, she stood over her mother's body, ready to bring the knife down-_"I want daddy! Daddy and no one else! He never plays with us anymore! I want **my** daddy!"-_One stunning stroke of her arm downward-_Akito walked away, tears in her eyes, Ren watched her small body as it retreated away, "And I want **your** Shigure."-_Death was a magnificent thing; the way the world became drenched in red.

The possession that had fueled Akito's body to due the sin, vanished, as her mother crashed to the green grass. Eyes, once so lively, started to loose their light and deep crimson began to encircle her. Terror racked Akito's lithe form as her mother spoke her last words, "I loved…how m-much…you…became like…m-me; that I…envied you and…despised…every…p-part of…your…s-soul. You've…grown…so much-my…A-Akito-chan…" Each word left her lips, with difficulty, and blood poured swiftly from her mouth and stomach wound. Her words echoed in Akito's ears, as death encased her.

"Mamma…"

All that had held Akito to the curse was shattered and her soul felt freedom; as she looked at the dead form of her mother. A corpse that both taunted and aided her; tears began to outline her black eyes and gradually seeped out of her eyelashes and onto her cheeks. The tears were not of sadness, but of relief, it was all over, the pressure and the curse. Akito knew she was no longer special, she knew that she had no special bond, with the zodiac members, but she did know that her mother had been her own despair. The corpse just beyond her was what had kept her tied and bound and what had restrained the other zodiac members just so. But, now Akito had herself, she had Shigure, and she had Honda Tohru-now, Akito had hope.

Quiet footsteps resounded behind Akito, and the voice of Shigure made itself known, "I see, so, it's all over. Hope has overcome despair once again. This seems straight out of a novel." In that moment Shigure stood directly behind her and her curled up form, which had let the knife fall at one time or another, and her arms flung themselves around Shigure's legs. They needed something-anything-to hold onto; they needed to feel the warmth of life under their cold tips.

Shigure knelt down beside Akito, so that her arms moved from his legs to his waist, and he held her tenderly and sweetly. There was no lust, but also, there was no love; Shigure didn't believe in such a thing anymore. Nevertheless, he held her close and tightly in his grasp. Her tears soaked through his suit, yet, the wetness did not bother him; his eyes were shadowed and their emotions unknown as he glanced downwards at the broken woman, in his arms, whom clung so desperately to him. Tears rolled down his own cheeks. Yet, they were not out of pity, sympathy, empathy, or guilt; they were, just as they were for Akito, out of relief.

Hours seemed to have flown by, as the two lost themselves in the embrace, and by then Akito's tears stopped their movement (Shigure's had ended long before). "Never leave me, Shigure. Promise me, that you'll never leave me, like daddy had…and like mamma just did…Promise." He didn't say a word, but sealed the promise, with an innocent kiss on the lips, and a swipe of his thumb as he wiped away any tears that remained. "Tell me that you love me, like you did so many years ago, tell me."

"No, I can't say that. I can't tell you something that I no longer believe in, but I can tell you this, you'll **always** be safe in my arms." Akito settled for this and nestled herself deeper in Shigure's hug. She could finally feel the heat on her skin and the ice around her heart and soul, in that second, began to drip and melt.

The previous day, Kyo and Tohru had thought that everything was right in the world, and though it may not fully seem to be true. It was.

As Shigure held on to Akito, who had instantly fallen asleep after his vow to keep her safe, he took out his cell phone; he wasn't quite sure who he should call first, but he did known one thing-it was a good thing they were rich, or else, they would be stuck in a situation far worse than some old family curse.

(-)-(-)

_A/N: Okay, so that is the end of the chapter. I hope you all liked it and I can tell you this-there are only three more chapters and an epilogue and then this story shall be over. Though, I'm going to do five bonus chapters, all of which will be of the humorous genre. Please tell me what you think in a review and thanks to all my readers and reviews out there. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	19. When Tears Flow for No Reason

_**Chapter Seventeen: When Tears Flow for No Reason**_

_A/N: Hello everyone! I don't have time to respond to reviews this time, so, I'll just generally say thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Oh, and I'll clear up the fact that Kureno was let go of the curse because, and I believe I mentioned this in one of my chapters, the curse was slowly breaking on its own. Tohru just helped speed up the process. ; ) Thanks again and please enjoy this chapter. : D_

(-)-(-)

They left, the fact that the moment between Akito and Shigure was private, seemed overly obvious. But, where were all of them suppose to go? Tohru felt awful-she wanted to help-but didn't know what to do.

This helplessness made panic surface deep within her. But, a natural tan colored hand on her shoulder made that panic dwindle. "Let's bring then all home; back to Shigure's house."

Tohru nodded her head, and her omnipresent smile, made itself onto her features again. "Maybe Mogeta will be on TV-I miss watching that show with Hiro-kun and Kisa-chan."

Kyo laughed. "That's right, Tohru-chan." He slipped his hand in hers; no longer bothered by the public or the curse. Tohru's smile got wider.

As she walked-content-her hand laced with Kyo's, she happened to take a glance at the group in front of her; a majority of whom, were not as content as she. Small and tired was the type of sigh that escaped her lips; as she watched Rin try and calm a white-almost-turned-black Haru, a very nervous Hiro try to comfort a-near-tears Kisa, and a variety of other such events. Yet, even though the small world that surrounded this family seemed a mess at that moment, Tohru couldn't help but think that all would work out in the end.

After all, they had all been there. They had all been at the "banquet", even Kureno, who was in a wheel chair. Hatori had said that the wound that Akito had inflicted had been shallow and she had missed all vital areas. Thus, Kureno was allowed to attend the picnic AKA banquet. So, while everyone looked to have hit rock bottom, Tohru knew that things could only start to look up.

(-)-(-)

Shigure held Akito in his arms as he carried her away from the death-from the tragic event that took place-due to a moment of insanity. For once his eyes held pity in them as he looked down at the human, which most would say he loved, but he would say owned. So fragile and so broken; it had been, as if, Akito had changed…or maybe that she let her true self show through that tough outer cover. Each tear that had slide down her face washed away another fake layer, to reveal, a child. That was all that Akito was-a small girl.

Tear streaks stained her pale face, as she snuggled closer to Shigure; sleep still heavy on her mind. "Shi…ure…" The mumble, while not his full name, was obviously meant to be so. His arms tightened around her. He was almost at his home, where he was positive the others stayed.

He sighed, the mess with the whole murder had been cleared up, all thanks to the large amount of money, political, and social power of the Sohma name. Shigure didn't quite know what he would have done if he had lost Akito to prison.

Nevertheless, even though Shigure told himself that he didn't love her, because he didn't believe in such an emotion-he found pleasure in her body rested in his arms-and found himself with the wish…That she could remain in his embrace forever.

(-)-(-)

Gathered together, the Sohma family plus Tohru and a few other outsiders, asked and received answers to each and ever inquiry. A task that drained the mental, emotional, and even physical strength of everyone; there were moments of complete silence to moments of up most rage. Questions that concerned Akito to questions that concerned Kureno were brought up.

That was why Tohru sighed and nearly collapsed after the whole thing took place. Her mind welcomed the animated show upon the TV screen that came with it a familiarity. She felt herself get lost in the show and in laughter and smiles, a sense of accomplishment swept through her as she saw the relaxed Hiro and Kisa next to her, both had there eyes glued to the screen. All the Sohma members and outsiders had their eyes solely on the TV screen.

And, as they watched, each was near the one they cared for-Yuki held Machi in his arms, Tohru settled herself in Kyo's embrace, Rin and Haru bodies were entwined (not in an inappropriate way)-a certain form of satisfaction lain over them all. Yet, then tears sprung into the cursed Sohma's eyes, they formed and fell so quickly; it was almost as if they were fake. As if the tears had no purpose and they stunned every person in the room.

"Why are you crying, Kyo?" Tohru asked apprehension in her voice.

Kyo just looked at Tohru and said, "I don't know, I just feel so relieved." Tohru took in that response and understood; she now knew that the curse was gone forever…never to return again. She gave Kyo's hand, which she held in her own, a small, yet thought filled, squeeze.

(-)-(-)

Sleep was heavy in the air. Tohru felt her eyes travel over the sleep taken forms and found that only Hatori was still awake. Thus, she carefully moved to the other side of the room, where Hatori was, conscious of all the figures asleep upon the floor. Finally, she came up next to him; the emotion that played across his face was what one would call "in deep thought".

"Hatori-san, sorry if I'm disturbing you, but, I would like you to tell me some things…if it wouldn't be too much of a hassle." Her voice was soft and gentle.

His eyes went from clouded to clear and he turned to face Tohru. "I don't mind, Honda-san."

Tohru eyes scrunched together and her lips pulled upward into a smile; her hands clapped together quietly out of glee. Yet, in seconds such happiness dispersed and Tohru's face become shadowed and darkened. Her brown eyes tinted with a small amount of despair and any traces of hope were almost all washed away. The day had drained her.

"What would you like to know about, Honda-san?" Hatori's voice was monotone, but his eyes were kind.

"I'm worried about Akito-san and Shigure-san…They've been gone for so long now." Her eyes were downcast. Her hands clamped together.

"I heard from Shigure, while Mogeta was on, he said that both he and Akito-san were okay, but that something happened and he had to take care of it. They should be here very soon." A look of relief claimed Tohru's face, but Hatori saw how she wanted to know of another bit of information.

Tohru bit her lip slightly, as if she were anxious, but then finally spoke, "I want to know more about the relationship between Akito-san and Ren-san."

Hatori let out a sigh, the emotions in that sigh were so mixed one could not tell them apart, "They have a broken relationship. It broke because of Ren-san, not Akito-san. When Akito-san had been younger, she had loved her mother dearly, but loved her father much more. Akito-san would have been considered a "daddy's little girl" and this made her mother jealous. Ren-san was envious of the fact that her husband paid more attention to their daughter than to his own wife."

"That's so sad…" Tohru's voice died out.

"The tale isn't over yet, Honda-san." He took an almost silent breath. "Ren-san was also jealous of the way Akito seemed to become more like her each year, both in physical appearance and mental state of mind. She hated the bond that Akito-san had and the way everyone thought she was so special. Thus, when Akira-Akito's father-passed away, Ren-san forced Akito-san to act like a male and told her constantly how she hated Akira and that the bond that Akito-san had with the other zodiac members was just some fabrication. She took note of the, rather unstable, relationship that had taken form with Akito-san and Shigure. " Hatori paused for a second. He wasn't one to talk so much in such a short period of time.

"So, whenever she could, Ren-san tried to take Shigure away from Akito-san, but nothing ever worked out. Or, at least, they always found a way back to each other." That sentence had finalized the tale, Tohru knew this, and so, she bowed to Hatori and made her way back across the room. Once she was curled back up in the spot she was minutes before, she felt more at ease. She now knew the tragedy and heartbreak that consumed Akito, yet, she only wished she could understand it. Understand it and than use that acknowledgment to help Akito, but she couldn't.

Sleep overtook her.

(-)-(-)

Dark and still; that was how the house was when he came home; Akito still in his protective grasp. One hand he opened the door and the sight he came upon was everybody sound asleep. So, Shigure searched for an empty spot on the floor, once found, he curled up with Akito.

Maybe, if he said it now, when no one was to hear him; when not even Akito would hear him, the words would still not mean a single thing. Arms encircled around Akito's petite form, Shigure whispered the words, "I love you, Akito." He then closed his eyes, ready for sleep.

Tears with a reason and with a purpose slide out of Akito's eyelids. Her mind had been in a deep sleep, yet, she had heard his nearly unspoken words.

(-)-(-)

_A/N: Okay everyone, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and please tell me what you think in a review. I really glad with how the last three paragraphs came out! Lastly, next chapter is part one of Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki's graduation day! Take care everyone and until next chapter. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	20. Graduation Day Part 1: Nothing Special

_**Chapter Eighteen: Graduation Day**_

**_Part One: Nothing Special_**

(-)-(-)

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I got Kingdom Hearts II when it came out, and I've been obsessed with the game lately (even though I have already beaten it). Oh, and then I tried writing this chapter two times before, and nothing was coming out right, which aggravated me to no end. Anyway, I _would_ respond to reviews, but, that would delay my updating the story, so I think you will all make due with me just giving a general thank you. Thanks so much! Now, on to the story… : D_

(-)-(-)

They were all gone. When Yuki walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, on his Graduation Day, he had expected that everyone would be there. That Tohru would have breakfast ready at the table, that Shigure would have made some perverted joke; and that Kyo would be angered by the said perverted joke. Yet, not single of the above was shown, as Yuki walked into the empty kitchen. In fact, the only sign that showed that anyone had even _been in_the kitchen was a short note attached to the refrigerator.

Yuki walked over to the fridge and grabbed the note, which was written by Shigure:

_Yuki,_

_Kyo and Tohru said that they were going to visit her mother's grave and that they would be back before you had to leave for your graduation. I'm over at the Main House and Tohru left you some breakfast to heat up in the fridge._

_Shigure_

With a sigh Yuki opened the fridge and took out the food. Once the meal was re-heated, Yuki sat down and ate in silence. It was actually quite pleasant to just sit and eat without two idiots on either side of you, yet…He hated to admit it, but, he missed the "normal" events of breakfast. He severely missed them over this utter silence, for, the emptiness made it so his mind could only wander to thoughts that overwhelmed him. It led him to think,_ "What will become of me?"_

His mind began to panic, and even though Yuki knew it would do him no good, he felt himself become lost in the thoughts of what the future could hold. The heavy emotion of uncertainty that weighs heavily downward upon one's chest, with such pressure it makes it seem, as if, you can no longer breathe.

Slowly, he heard the front door slide open. He figured that it would be Kyo and Tohru; yet, he was surprised to find Machi. She stood in the doorway, her eyes held slight embarrassment, but, overall she seemed content to be there. And, despite his worries of why she might be there, Yuki greeted her with a smile and kind words.

Once she was inside the house and seated at the kitchen table, Yuki didn't know what to do or say. Yet, he managed to get out a rather clichéd question, "What are you doing here, Machi?"

And he received an obvious answer, "I wanted to walk to school with you…to keep you company before you go off and get ready for your graduation." Both moved their gazes to look down at their neatly folded hands. So similar, and yet, so different; that was how they were. One wished to be healed and the other wished to heal. Their relationship was based off of a naïve form of give and take that was, in some unknown way, different from the desperate give and take relationship between Kyo and Tohru.

The difference might have lain in the fact that Kyo and Tohru were two complete opposites; meanwhile, Yuki and Machi were very much one and the same. The only distinction was that Yuki was what Machi could become if she was given the chance to grow and flourish.

"By the way, where are Kyo-san and Honda-san?" Machi's voice was soft and delicate as she asked her questions. Such a voice made Yuki disdained, for, he knew that her tone of voice came about due to her mother. A mother who was so very much like his own that it pained him to no end; a mother who sought out their child-not out of love-but out of honor and a straightforward tool. He despised the notion that someone as sweet as Machi had to grow up in such a parallel way as him. That her mother tried to control her and shape her into a "model student", yes, the muse itself sickened him to no end.

"They went to visit Tohru-san's mother's grave." He wasn't quite sure when he converted from Honda-san to Tohru-san, and was even more baffled that the conversion happened so suddenly, for he knew that the day before yesterday (the day of the picnic) he had called Tohru by Honda-san still. Yet, with the weight of such things as graduation on his mind, trivial matters, such as, when he went from Honda-san to Tohru-san, no longer mattered.

Machi lowered her head, Yuki understood that she-most likely-didn't know what to say, so, he spoke up in her stead, "Kyo and Tohru-san should be back before we have to leave. So, I'm going to go upstairs and change into my school uniform, please, make yourself at home." Change into this school uniform, for the last time, such a thing, made him feel depressed.

As he walked up the stairs he came upon multiple realizations. After this day, he would no longer be in high school this first realization was plain to see. He told himself that after this day he would be done with his required education; that his life would no longer be a set path of next year-next grade. No, his life was bound to become much more complicated, and in that moment, he felt completely overwhelmed.

Thus, with a heavy mind, Yuki closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes. He needed to calm down, for, if he let such vivid emotions control his brain, countless minutes and seconds were sure to be lost and forgotten. Once the hazy fog of insecurity cleared, Yuki continued up the staircase.

Finally, Yuki made it to his room, where he got dressed in the, now common, black high school uniform. The desire to never take it off was rather powerful; nevertheless, Yuki could sense the need for growth and change in the air. He was no longer bound and chained to the curse, and so, he could no longer find comfort in the past; cruel and unknown the future was his only chance towards peace between his body and mind.

Dressed and ready to go, Yuki made his way back to the kitchen where Machi waited for him, Tohru and Kyo were still absent. "Kyo and Tohru, they aren't going to make it back here…I say that we head to the school without them." Yuki's voice held indifference.

"Oh! But…ah…um…w-wouldn't that be rude-not to wait for them-I mean…" Machi's tone was that of surprise, yet, her voice died out by the end of her sentence. Her eyes were wide and her mouth still open, but no other movement was made.

"Don't worry, I believe that those two figured they wouldn't make it back to the house on time, they are probably already dressed in their uniforms and ready to go." Yuki paused and then grabbed Machi's hand, "Come on, we have to get going, or else I'll be late." The sudden move went unacknowledged at first, that was, until their hands interlaced. The slight show of affection made both teenagers blush lightly, yet, neither one wanted to let go of the warmth and love felt in that simple hand embrace.

They didn't talk all that much as they slowly walked to the school. Even so, with their hands still connected Yuki heard Machi's voice beside him, "When I graduate, Yuki…" She drifted off for a second, a forlorn glint in her eyes, "will you be there-in the crowd? Will you stay by my side and not leave me for your new found freedom? You won't leave me all alone, will you?" Her voice began to crack half way through her rush of questions and then a flood gate of tears slipped down her pale face. Her hand squeezed Yuki's tightly, with the need for reassurance.

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his warm body and, as he held her so close, he could only thank the heavens. No curse was on his skin and soul anymore, so, he could hold her close like this whenever he wanted to. "I'll be in the front row, on your Graduation Day, you'll be able to easily spot me among the crowd. I'll never leave your side, not now, not when I can hold you close like this, forever."

Machi gingerly looked up at him and he placed a tender kiss on her pink lips. He poured all his worries and anxieties about his future into that love filled touch, for, in that moment, the only thing his mind seemed to care about…was to be their for the only person who truly needed him.

(-)-(-)

Yuki was amazed at how fast the whole graduation ceremony had been, and how quickly all the words that had been said were forgotten. Was this how real life was? Would he suddenly just loose any and all memories of these precious high school days? Yuki severely hoped not.

He stood on the grounds, for; the students were released from their classrooms after their teachers had given them sage words about real life. Yet, not a single student would remember these so called "vital" words of advice. After all, the words could be spoken, comprehended, and mused over; but without any previous or similar experience to relate it to-the words stayed words alone. Spoken memories that were then stored into the darkest depths of one's mind and simply forgotten; or, at least, that was how Yuki viewed it.

People, most of whom, had all been students only hours before, bustled around him as they talked to friends and families. Yuki, on the other hand, just stood there, not quite sure what to do. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of orange and watched as Kyo dragged Tohru away from the crowd of people. What the two were up to, Yuki could care less, but he felt slightly envious over the fact that both of them had somewhere to go-something to do.

And, it just so happened to be, that at that moment, Ayame ran over to Yuki and tackled him in a hug. Pure shock graced Yuki's rather princely features as his brother held him tightly in his arms, and a confused jumble of joyful words flowed from Ayame's mouth. These courses of actions, while they normally reduced Yuki to rather painful headaches, gave him a slight jolt of happiness and content. That was, until _she_ spoke up behind Ayame, "Really, Ayame stop this nonsense at once! It's bad enough that I have to been seen in public with you when your mouth is shut; having to be seen in public with you when you ramble off like some idiot is just plain torture!"

That harsh tone, those sharp words, his mother.

The glee that had shone in his deep purple eyes, over his brother's naïve pride in his completion of high school, vanished in an instant. He didn't want her here! Not now, not when he finally had things right! Not when his mind was clear on _his own_ path in life! Not now…not when the freedom he had always longed for was, at last, in his firmly closed hands. But, she was here, and he had to tell her, he had to break any stray chains that may have still latched him onto her. This moment was his last, and only, chance.

Ayame, it would appear, had realized this, as well. He ignored his mother and continued to clutch his brother close to him. "I told you to stop, Ayame! This is just like last time, you aren't listening to me! You're disobeying me again!" Her eyes grew frantic, "Yuki doesn't want you bothering him like that. He doesn't! So, stop!"

"No." The short reply came, not from Ayame, but from Yuki. "I don't mind Ayame hugging me like this. I've learned to accept Ayame the way he is, and I, even enjoy his company. At first, I couldn't stand him, because I felt like he was smothering me and I didn't know how to deal with him. But, now, I've taught myself how to deal with his stupidity and flamboyant nature-I even enjoy it now."

"It's just like at that Parent-Teacher conference, only now…Now you two are even closer, it's like, you aren't even my children anymore. You've both become horrible children who have both disobeyed their mother. I forbid this! I forbid all of this! Ayame, you aren't suppose to be allowed to be so close to something so special as," and here she hissed out the word, so no one else could hear, "the rat."

By now, Ayame had let go of Yuki, but stayed close to his side. "You don't know. The curse is broken." Yuki's voice was calm and cool as he told his mother this, "And you…You aren't my mother, not truly. You may share the same blood as me, but…" He glanced behind his shoulder and there was Tohru, Machi, and Kyo just a ways away. "You never went through any of the motions of a mother, you never cared for me, and you only used me as a tool. That was all I was to you, and Ayame was seen as something even less, you are no mother to either of us-not anymore." His eyes were hard as he finished his rant.

Yuki's mother did not respond, she just glared at the two brothers with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Yuki-kun, Yuki!" The sound of both Machi and Tohru made Yuki retch his eyes away from the, now pitiful, form of the woman who claimed to be his mother. His dark eyes landed on the two young women, both of whom held smiles upon their faces. He sensed his mother as she observed his every move, yet, he no longer cared.

He just strolled over to the two females and caught Machi's hand in his own, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Kyo grasp Tohru's. "Can you believe it, Yuki-kun! We've graduated, I've kept my promise to mother!" Tohru's eyes lit up with delight, "I'm so proud of Kyo-kun and you, too, Yuki-kun!"

A grin plastered itself onto his face as he heard Ayame rush up from behind and join in on the conversation, Machi's silent presence continued to soothe him. Then, quite suddenly, the pleased group of individuals passed Yuki's powerless mother…Yuki didn't even bother to give her a small glance. No, not when he walked next to the only person he could truly call his mother. Not when his fingers were laced with an "outsider" who loved him. Not when his simplistic, and yet, brilliant brother stood by his side. Not when he was so near a person who so desperately wished to be like him, but could only hate him.

Not when he was surrounded by people who knew that he was-nothing special.

(-)-(-)

_A/N: Well, there is the end to another chapter, but, that was only half of the graduation, next chapter we get a glimpse at Kyo and Tohru's side of the day. Just what happened at the graveyard to keep them so long, and what transpired when Kyo dragged Tohru away from the groups of graduates. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter, which (not including the epilogue) will be the final chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter and the epilogue up as soon as I can, but I won't promise anything. Anyway, please tell me what you think in a review and take care. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	21. Graduation Day Part Two: My Constant

_**Chapter Eighteen: Graduation Day**_

**_Part Two: My Constant_**

_A/N: Hello everyone, sorry about the wait, I've had a rather hectic week. Anyway, I gave out individual thank you's, but, I thought I'd give a general one: thank you to all my readers and reviewers out there, you all mean a lot to me. Well, time to get on to the story and I hope you like it. : )_

(-)-(-)

_Warm arms wrapped themselves around her small body. The simple show of affection and comfort was all that she needed at that moment. The heat of the embrace made all the worries get lost in the fog, which seemed to cloud her mind. She wished to be held, like so, forever…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tohru changed into her pajamas and fell onto the bed. Her body and mind were both exhausted at the mere thought of what was to lie ahead. How was it possible that her whole being was so drained by the simplistic thought of graduation? She thought that she had already overcome her fears and anxieties for the future, but, it would seem, she wasn't. Tohru let a sigh slip from her lips.

Yet, despite her obvious need for sleep, she was unable to find any slumber. It frustrated her to no end, as she tossed and turned, in her large bed; after all, she could sense the end of an era (so to say). After this night, she would no longer be the young high school student who knew of the Sohma curse, instead, she would be the young woman who was no longer sworn to secrecy and in love with a Sohma.

In love, yes, she loved Kyo so much, and maybe…maybe that was what she truly needed at the moment. Thus, she lifted herself off the bed and headed for the door, only to open it and move silently into the darkened hallway. Right now, all she needed was Kyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_She let out a sound that one would describe as a surprised gasp. As kisses, each like a fierce blaze, trailed over her exposed skin. Explored her neck and shoulders, stomach and breasts, thighs…Those lips then captured her own, yet, they held no desperation like they did before, instead…instead-they held content and love…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyo heard a soft knock on his door and briefly wondered who it could be, only to realize moments later, that it could (and would) be Tohru. His feet were light as he made his way to the door and then quickly opened it; moonlight poured out from the windows and into the room. The silver colored rays melted onto Tohru's sleepy form and shone magically off of her hair. Tired brown eyes looked up into surprised maroon ones.

"I…I can't sleep." Kyo just barely heard the whispered words, as Tohru bent her head downward, as if she were ashamed.

At that moment, Kyo had no idea what to say, yet, he had a million questions all rammed in his head. But, his voice would not speak one of them. So, he just reached out and felt his rough hand wrap around Tohru's soft and pale arm, he tugged her smoothly into his moonlit room.

"You don't have to be ashamed, ya know." Kyo's mind grew frustrated at his body, for, a blush had crawl its way onto his tanned cheeks, though, the tint of red was hidden by the darkness of the night.

Tohru gingerly glanced up at him, her voice was meek, but nevertheless, her words were not, "I…want….Kyo….I want to stay with you tonight. I want to _be_ with you tonight." Her whole face was flushed and her chocolate eyes held a nervous tint.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Elation. Each touch took her breath away; made her mind become fogged, and float away. With every swift movement of their synergized bodies the heat within her grew. A glow encased her insides. How she hoped for the sensation to freeze and never leave. Build. The stir in her grew with the seconds, as they passed swiftly by, and soon…soon the sense within her devoured all thought and emotions. Overcome by it all, she screamed out in utmost pleasure._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Just be yourself." _Those old words, which her mother had spoken to her so long ago, echoed inside her head. _"Just say what your feeling. Let other's know what's on your mind. Yell, scream, get angry…" _ Kyo's words haunted her mind as well, and, she didn't know why she just told Kyo what she did-but she did not regret her words. Not one bit. She meant all of it. She wanted to be _with him_.

Not a word was said as the moments passed them by, neither knew what could or should be done, for not one nor the other had ever been in such a situation. Tohru could just imagine the look of her ignited face in the middle of the dark night. The way she must have looked like just a small little girl; hair tied back by light blue ribbons, so innocent and pure. Kyo wouldn't want to taint her-she knew-at least, she thought she did.

"A-are you sure, Tohru. Is this…would you….but, your so pure, how can I taint such a pure soul…such pure skin?" He came close to her, a look of want and desire swirled around a glint of insecurity, as his warm and tanned arms captured Tohru's petite form. She relinquished in his embrace, one so heated.

Out of instinct her arms latched themselves to his body, almost like a desperate cry of consent. She could hold him in her arms now; he would never disappear in a cloud of smoke, not anymore. He would be forever in her life, she wanted that, at least, and she would have it. He taught her how to be selfish, how to let herself be granted (even if it was only one thing) that she wanted. And, she wanted him. With her life now in full bloom, with constant change in sight, he would be her anchor and stay put, always be there…She wanted to show him that. She wanted to be connected to him in such an intimate way, but…did Kyo want that? Would Kyo want her by his side as much as she did…?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Never. She never wanted this bliss to end. Never. She never wanted him to leave her side. Never…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The way her large eyes seemed to trace his face and her cheeks shown with the slight tint of pink-she was beautiful; even if, she was so close to sleep. He wanted to show how much he loved her, yet, to stain a thing so white, with red…the not-even-justified-guilt built up in his chest.

Yet, she returned his embrace, and that was consent enough.

Gradually he bent down and brought his lips onto hers. Continually he walked backward, until his leg bumped into the bed. Both their bodies collapsed on top of the bed, limbs entwined. Kisses trailed off from lips to other, more sensitive skin, as Kyo watched her melted chocolate orbs become glazed. That sight alone, of the known muse that he caused her body such happiness, no sense of regret nabbed his heart. Not once…

Not when he was so enraptured by her lovely scent and the glimmer of her splendor-so subtle-but still there. His eyes never left hers as her mind, body, and soul traveled, for the very first time, into ecstasy. Kyo followed her soon after.

In that moment…In that moment Kyo felt…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_After it all, in that moment…in that moment Tohru felt…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Complete.**_

(-)-(-)

Birds, she could hear the birds as they chirped. The sound was so pleasant to her ears, and so, a small and jubilant sigh escaped her lips. The touch of skin against skin, dark stain against light porcelain; calm brown strands twisted around feisty orange. She felt alive, utterly alive.

Heavy eyelids flew open and wiped any reminisce of sleep with them. For, the fact that she hadn't received much sleep the previous night did not show in her irises. They radiated a spark of awareness. And, as her body molded onto Kyo's own form, her heart was no longer heavy with sorrow or regret, and her soul wished to move forward. She was not afraid, not anymore.

(-)-(-)

By her side he knelt, the grave of Honda Kyoko in front of him. He was no longer reluctant to come here, he finally learned (after last night) to put the past behind him for good. Whether Kyoko blamed him or not, no longer mattered, after all, Tohru didn't-that was more than enough.

He silently prayed that Tohru would stay by his side forever. In his mind, he asked her mother, for her permission to marry Tohru. The one thing he wanted more than any other, a realization that came when he admitted to himself that he loved her. Without even a small glance upward, Kyo reached out for Tohru's hand, once found, he laced his fingers with hers. So tight. He wasn't about to let go.

He would hold on forever…

He wouldn't run away…

He would stay by her side…

(-)-(-)

"It was amazing! Wasn't it, Kyo?" Her voice sounded chipper as she let out a tiny giggle, head rested against his shoulder. She loved the closeness of their forms. The way they dissolved right into one another. How perfect.

She caught the small sound of Kyo sigh, "It wasn't that great. All we did was graduate; nothing too amazing about that. And, plus, it made you cry." Here his voice got extremely soft, "I don't like that."

"I understand that it didn't mean all that much to you, Kyo, but it meant a whole lot to me. I've fulfilled my promise to mother. My tears were of happiness." Her voice didn't hold a once of sadness or scorn, all it was…was warm.

"I've had something important on my mind lately, too." His voice was quiet, yet, Tohru could almost see the nervous aura that surrounded him. She wanted to help him get rid of it; she wanted to be there for him, like he was there for her.

She gave his hand a light squeeze. "What is it? Kyo, you can tell me."

He nodded his head, "I know. I want to ask you it now, away from everyone else, though." He pulled her away from the crowd of people. Away from the adolescent cheers and laughs; into the motionless forest that surrounded the outskirts of the school. He turned around, his tongue quickly dampened his lips, "Tohru, I don't have much to give you, I can't even give you a ring, but I…I want you to always be by my side. Tohru, I want us to stay together." As his words slipped from his lips, Tohru could only think of that cold and wet night, so many years ago it seemed now, when _she_ told _him_ that same thing. "Will you…will you marry me, Tohru?"

No thought had to be given to answer this, a gentle smile tugged at her lips and her eyes softened, "Yes, Kyo. The answer will always be yes."

Sunlight streamed through the green leaves, shadows played across the deep brown of the trees, and cheery blossoms danced through the air. It was a true wonder that such an abundance of tragedies, could lead to such a fairytale end.

"What a horrifying sight, truly sickening." An unknown voice filtered into Tohru's ears and made her feel slightly sick.

(-)-(-)

He hated that voice that face, that body, that being, he hated all of the man-every bit. Why couldn't the past ever stay there? Why did it have to venture away from his memories and into reality once again? He didn't want to deal with all of this right now, but he promised that he would no longer run away.

"Why are you here, I don't want you here, and I don't need you here." Kyo even winced at the coldness of his own voice, nevertheless, he held true to it. "My friends, my family," here he clutched Tohru's hand tighter, "and all that are important to me. They are all here-there is neither room nor want for you-just go."

"Kyo…" He could easily predict what she was about to say; that he shouldn't be so cruel to his "father", yet, the man before him was no such thing. This man abandoned him, left him alone in the harsh world as only a child. Called him a monster and placed blame on a naïve little boy. Wished death and containment on him…Such a thing is not a father.

He turned to face the man, the man who didn't even look like him; he might have-at one time-but not anymore. "I don't regret a single thing in my life. Not one. Mother may have died and it was, most likely, because of me, but I didn't tell-didn't force her-to do it. She chose death on her own. She chose to see only the human me, not the animal, and not the monster. I thought, because of you and your words, that I would forever be alone."

"I'm not. Tohru, doesn't care about whether I'm human, cat, or monster. Whether I'm normal or cursed. She just loves me."

His father smirked, "What puke worthy thoughts you've laid in my head, two monsters falling in love with each other."

"Your words don't hold any affect over me. They just bounce right off my skin; graze it like a paper cut that will soon heal no more stinging gashes. I'm stronger. I have Tohru…Tohru, who I love." By the time he finished his words were not harsh, they were not bitter, they just held pity.

The dark haired man in front of him let out a sharp, short, and painful laugh, "Love? You don't know the meaning of it; you never can, and never will. Only human's can love, not creatures or monsters!"

"I am human." He let go of Tohru's hand for a spilt second as he slipped his red and white beads from his wrist; then he latched onto her hand again, the man's eyes wide, "I can love. The question is: did you ever know what love felt like, can you ever love, or can you only hate? Those words you said about me and Tohru, Akito said those same words to me, about a year or so ago, she couldn't love then either, but now…the curse is gone. She has found peace, found Shigure, and found love. Can you ever find love? Can a pitiful man like you-with no wife and no son-still find love?"

Kyo pulled Tohru away from the heart-retched scene, her eyes wide and filled with despair, her overly empathized heart reached out to the broken man. And, just before they hustled back into the crowd of overzealous teenagers, Tohru spoke quietly, "Some day…You'll find love, someday…"

Those words got lost to the wind.

(-)-(-)

_A/N: That's the end of this chapter and after this, only the epilogue to go. Wow, I can't believe that I have only one more chapter to write for this fic and then it is over…I'm thinking about doing a companion fic, **not** a sequel, it will have some funny bits and scenes that I **wanted**__to put in, but the mood of the story never allowed. It would be updated whenever and I won't promise that I will finish it; after all, I have my SO3 fanfic to work on now. Finally, I just want to say: tell me what you think of this chapter in a review please, it would mean a lot to me. I worked really hard on this chapter and am proud of how it came out. Take care, everyone! Ja ne. : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	22. Epilogue: Precious to Me

_**Epilogue: Precious to Me**_

_A/N: Hello everyone, this is it, the last chapter-the epilogue. I have a feeling that some of you are expecting some form of a wedding, but, nope, I make mention of it, but don't actually write any parts of it out. The wedding, though, will be in my companion piece, which will be called _**It's Our Secret**_. It will be just a bunch of short one-shots that all deal with this story somehow, basically, things I would have liked to add in, but the plot wouldn't allow. They will be of the more humorous genre than this story was. Anyway, thank you to all of my reviewers, you all mean everything to me when it comes to my fanfic. If it wasn't for you guys then, I don't think I would have finished this story. Now, after this **extremely** long author's note, on to the last chapter!_

(-)-(-)

_It's been years, since that day. Since, I realized-truly-those words Momiji spoke to me. I had said, that I wanted to keep all my memories, but, I hadn't imagined how hard that promise could be, not until…not until I had the chance to loose them…and then, regain them. In that moment, I never wanted my mind to forget a single second._

My hands flip through the pages of pictures. They are of mine and Kyo's wedding, an event, which happened ten-years ago. I wonder if we would have gotten so far in our relationship if the Sohma's hadn't lost their memories.

_It's ironic…so ironic that…_

My eyes pause to look at the still imagine of Momiji; happy, but he has yet to talk to his mother, I know he never will, she is dead to him-that muse rips my heart in two. His sister, on the other hand, thinks of him as a great big brother, though, she doesn't know about the past. Momiji, I believe, will never tell them. He has memories now, of being a big brother to Momo, and that is all he needs…not un-forgeable memories of a past that could have been.

Kagura's content, as well, she finished college long ago and no longer pawns over Kyo. She gave up, right after she was freed from the curse, no longer did she have that bond to connect her and Kyo. I can easily recall on that day, my wedding day, when she congratulated the two of us. I could see the burden as it fell off her shoulders; the strain of a selfish love, wiped clear from her eyes. Now single; work seems more than enough for her. The desire to love another has yet to ever enter her mind again, I know, for she told me so.

The sound of the heavy paper as it moves bombards my ears, the world around me lost to my mind, a need to be lost in my nostalgic memories overpower any sense. It is because of this that I was unaware of Kyo's presence there, as he came to my side, to look at those wonderful pictures with me. His hand rests on my shoulder, a small gasp is uttered from my lips, and I smile up at him._ Perfect._

"Hey, Kyo, look at this picture." A smile is also alight on his face as he examines the photograph.

He lets out a small laugh, "That was the first time anyone of us saw Akito in a woman's kimono." And, just as Kyo stated, the picture showed Akito in a light blue kimono, with white and cherry blossom petals as its design; the obi was of a deep blue, as well. The story behind _how_ they (Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori) got Akito into a dress was beyond the knowledge of me and Kyo. Nevertheless, that was not the last time Akito wore a woman's kimono, no, after that, bright and beautiful colors were a common on her body, as Shigure, selflessly, helped her understand her new position-I sighed thinking of how lovely Akito had looked at **her own** wedding. Her hair was long and flowing by then, left down with just simple flowers laced through, and her face held a glow; something that was never there before. At the present, Shigure _and_ Akito were the head of the Sohma family, both nobler than they had once been, and loving parents.

"You must be tired standing up, come, sit beside me, Kyo." The words dance off my tongue and are greeted by Kyo's warmth upon my body, his hand interlaces with my own_. Every time…_

On the page was Hiro and Kisa, both so young, and with light blushes on their faces. It amazed me when I thought of the adolescent couple, how much they reminded me of Kyo and my own relationship. They are currently dating, with Kisa at the age of twenty-three and Hiro at twenty-two, neither is ready to get married yet, I find the whole ordeal to be extremely cute.

I hear Kyo give a short, and almost silent, laugh and look at him with question-filled eyes. "It's funny, ya know, our daughters the same age Hiro was when he first met you. Saying that makes me feel old."

"We are not thirty yet, Kyo. We are still twenty-eight." Another giggle escapes from my mouth. That was right; I had gotten pregnant that night, the night before graduation. It hadn't mattered then, though, since we had gotten married within two months of Kyo's proposal. Nevertheless, I treasure the recollection of that night, more than any other. _Together, forever…forever…_

As those words float through my head, I can't help but hope for them to remain true, not only for me, but for Uo-chan and Hana-chan too. Both have found love-Uo with Kureno and Hana with Kazuma (this, technically, makes her my mother-in-law…but I always forget that small fact)-and they both have wonderful families. It's amazing; when I think of that.

It's glorious when I come to the conclusion that everyone can find peace, if they try, that even Ritsu (who was once a cross-dresser) was able to gain self-confidence and begin to start a family of his own. One were the words, "I'm sorry," won't be spoken nearly as much as they were in his childhood. It's a wonder how he, also, gave Mii confidence along with himself, yes, anything can be accomplished-if one only tries. _Like forgiveness…_

Kyo and I scan the photos, sometimes laughing and sometimes only giving a smile, the frozen bits of life and time pass us by so quickly, as my fingers push the thick page over. Hatori and Mayu, both felt guilt over Kana, both found forgiveness in each other. A happy ending for the two of them, and Mayu's mother and father are ecstatic, since they are expecting their first child-a boy. Those two, they took things slow, unlike another couple.

Mayu and Hatori were completely different from Haru and Rin, who got married as soon as Haru was done with school, and, even though Haru is in his twenties and Rin is thirty, they still act like teenagers; every day, so fresh and new, every day, so young and unexplored. Mine and Kyo's relationship can be like that-at times-but, then I remember how…Kyo and I, we weren't your average teenagers. We always blushed and we were both so naïve, so innocent…It's an amazement that we've made it as far as we have. And, while Haru and Rin still act young, so do Ayame and Mine.

They have children-yes, they live together-yes, they are married-no, and I don't think they ever plan on it. Both are too outgoing and free to ever get tangled up in marriage, but, I love the idea of a family being different-so modern-so liberated. It's quite refreshing to think of them at times. I think all of this as my eyes catch the flamboyant image of Ayame and Mine, at our wedding day, Ayame in one of his 'man dresses' and Mine in a suit and tie, just like them to be opposite. I smile, Kyo tells me to hurry and turn the page, not wanting to look at Ayame a second longer.

He sounds like Yuki, right then, he does. And, while Yuki and Ayame's bond has only strengthened, after all, there is now a bridge connecting the two gaps, Yuki can only take Ayame in strides. No more, no less. But, Machi…Yuki needs Machi, just as much as Machi needs Yuki. I accepted this a long time ago, when I came to the conclusion that Yuki needed to **heal Machi** in order to **heal himself**. The scars that were left on them by their mother's may never fully disappear, however…Machi didn't let that stop her from being an excellent mother to her own children.

Children. Time flew by; I can recall when I was a child…something that my mother said would help me meet up half-way with my kids, and it has helped, greatly. "Tohru, you have a visitor." I hear Kyo's voice beside me.

"Eh?" My eyes hold confusion and surprise; I know they do, "What do you mean, Kyo?"

A grin is set firmly on his face, "Look down."

I turn my head to one side, still not fully comprehending his words, but look downward nevertheless; only to find our youngest child next to the table we had the photo album place upon. Our youngest is a girl and her name is Sohma Takara, her hair-my medium brown color, with natural orange tints running through it-and brown eyes, the maroon of Kyo's only showing around her pupils. Her skin, though it is tanned, is not as dark her father's and her nose is small and dimple-my nose-his smile; a perfect blend of Kyo and I that was why we named her Takara-precious object. She is still small, only three-years-old, but her eyes have a glint of intelligence in them, I can only wonder where that came from.

My eyes soften at the silent sentence.

"Momma, what are you and daddy looking at?" The curiosity of a child, so beautiful and so mystical, yet, can be quite the pain for their parents when it comes to some answers. At first, I had no idea what to tell her, and I wasn't about to lie and say that we were looking at nothing-lying to Takara will not do her any good. I sigh.

Kyo caught on to my slight dilemma and walked over and lifted Takara off of the ground, swirled her around, and then placed her down again only to attack her with tickles. He understood that I needed only one minute. Takara's laughter rings pleasantly through my ears, only one minute to gather my contemplations.

What am I looking at, when I glance over these pictures? Am I looking at a tragedy that became a miracle-_my mother's death_-am I looking at a curse that became a blessing-_the Zodiac curse_-or am I looking at formerly forgotten memories that are now imprinted reminiscences? For, without any of these, this single moment would not even be in motion. In that instant, the answer came to me, and, as I watched Kyo make our small Takara giggle and squirm out of childish excitement, all I could say was, "Precious."

Both Kyo and our daughter stopped their silly game, "What did you say momma?" Her large eyes are looking up at me.

"I said the answer to your question, Takara, we were looking at all the things we found precious in our lives. That's right; all of those snapshots are of mere seconds that no one wishes to forget. All of those pages hold an item, a thought, an image-that is precious to me."

_Now, I can truly understand that promise that I made, and those words Momiji spoke, all those years ago…_

(-)-(-)

_Well, that's the end of it all. I can't believe it, this is the first novel length fanfic I have **ever** completed and I feel so proud of myself. Please, tell me what you think of this chapter and/or what you thought of the whole story in general. Thank you all so very much, once again, and look out for _**It's Our Secret**_. :P Take care. Ja ne. : )_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
